The hardest decision
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Haruka and Suki where friends in middleschool before Haruka switched schools however now they unknowingly go to the same highschool. Suki and her friends are picking on them one day unknowingly to Suki who doesn't reconize Haruka then is confronted by the blond, who openly admits that she is gay. Will Suki's homophobia cause thier friendship to fade? or will she overcome her fear?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own sailor Moon or any of the characters...(keep dreaming), all I own is the characters I threw into the mix and the plot.

WARNING: Haruka and Michiru are lesbians so don't read if this is not something you want to see. Another thing is that there is Homophobic situations in this but I mean to offend no one. This is based on my first year of high school and how I learned to accept people for who they are, not by religion or sexuality.

Suki sat and listened as her friends ranted on and on about two new students at the school, both which seemed to be gay.

"Okay guys can we drop the subject of them being lesbian? I mean come on they have feelings too." Lira stated as she took a sip of her drink, though the comment only caused tomboyish Suki to laugh

"Yeah, you'll say that when one of them try to rape you in the bathroom." she retorted before taking her tray over to the garbage.

"You're Suki Sarvisa right?" a husky voice asked from behind her and she whirled around, staring at familiar teal eyes.

"Haruka? What in the heck are you doing back here?" she asked, surprised to see her old friend.

The tall blond just shrugged and retorted "tell your buddy over there to stop throwing food at us if you don't mind."

Suki blushed and glanced down, "Gomenasai Tenou San." she whispered, feeling embarrassed of herself now.

"heh, what do you have to be sorry for? They're the ones who where throwing things." the blond retorted before adding "though I did hear the 'try to rape you' ordeal. Do you honestly believe that they are that bad?" she asked and Suki shrugged, not really wanting to get into all of this.

With a sigh Haruka closed her eyes and ran her hand through her always messy hair.

"we where friends for a long time, but you'll probably hate me for this...but you've know a Lesbian ever since middle school, you just didn't know it." she whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

Suki backed up slightly away from her former best friend and narrowed her eyes at the taller girl

"What do you mean?" the dark haired girl asked, her voice low and venomous, causing Haruka to glance at her before replying softly.

"I'm gay."


	2. Chapter 2

Suki felt as if time had stopped when the older girl said these words.

"You're what? For how long?" she demanded not careing if she hurt her former best friend or not, only being able to see one aspect of the short haired girl's life.

Haruka stayed silent, afraid that she was about to lose her best friend, however before either of them could say anything Suki's two friends, Kenji and Trista came up.

"Leave her alone Dyke." Kenji commanded, his voice almost dangerous tone while Trista added "yeah Dyke, stop trying to flirt."

Suki was torn between two people, she knew the words wounded Haruka who was hiding it behind a mask of anger.

"Guys, leave it alone." she muttered, her own voice venomous when she spoke of Haruka before she added sternly "she wont hurt me."

Kenji narrowed his eyes at her and growled "What? Why you takeing up for that thing?" he demanded and Suki sighed.

"Just go, like I said it wont hurt me." she hissed at him before she turned back to Haruka, who had her fists clenched at her side.

Once the two onlookers had made their way back to their table Haruka whispered

"is that all I am to you now? A thing? After all we've been through together?"

Suki froze, hearing something that anyone scarcely heard in the stoic tomboy's voice, but right now Haruka was on the edge of tears.

"its not like that Ruka, its...give me some time with this okay? You know how homophobic my family always was." Suki began and Haruka glared at her with misty eyes.

"if you saw someone younger than you kiss someone of the same sex and you where going to take the group out to eat, would you still let the person go?" she asked, anger mixing with pain.

The dark haired girl, shocked by the question only nodded "of course, I mean that wouldn't be fair in any expect. Did someone do that to you?" she asked and Haruka sighed before replying.

"Yeah, your brother."

"What when?" Suki demanded as she grabbed the taller girl's arm, only to be shrugged off.

"at ball camp when I was thirteen...your birthday hadn't came up yet so you where around eleven." she answer then added with a slight smile "you gave me half of your lunch because I made up the excuse that I didn't like what the restaurant served."

The dark haired girl smiled at the fond memory as she met the teal gaze that was boring into her.

"Is that why you decided to put a tampon in my brothers gym bag and announce to the whole world that he was a girl disguised as a man?" Suki asked, causing the tomboy to burst into laughter.

"I though he went in shock." the blond stated and then added "and I thought you would pee yourself because you where laughing so hard."

Suki giggled at the memory and then glanced at her three friends at the table, seeing Kenji staring hatefully at her and Haruka, while Lira looked uncomfortable.

"yeah and didn't I fall on the floor?" Suki retorted, causing the blond to smirk.

"yeah, you did and you laughed so hard that you spilled your soda all over my lap before you fell." the butch retorted as she laughed then glared back at Kenji then added in a whisper.

"who is Kenji? Boyfriend?" she asked and the dark haired teen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"yeah, but he is so over bearing that it isn't funny." she replied, causing her friend to look down at her concerned.

"how so?" the blond asked, concern evident in her voice and Suki sighed.

"You knew I was already homophobic but Kenji wont even let me talk to anyone he deems unworthy. I feel like I am trapped when I am with him." she replied in a whisper, causing Haruka to wrap her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders though Suki flinched back.

"sorry...didn't mean to freak you out." Haruka began however Suki only shook her head.

"it's alright, just give me a few days to get use to you again now that I know you're...you know..." Suki stated and Haruka nodded, understandingly though she replaced her hand on the girls shoulder.

"you know if you need anything I am right here for you." she stated and then a turquoise haired walked up and smiled.

"who's your friend Haruka?" she asked and the blond smiled.

"Michiru, I'd like to introduce to you my best friend from middle school. Suki Sarvisa." she stated as Suki and Michiru exchanged bows.

"Hello Michiru-san." Suki whispered politely as she bowed low, causing an amused look on Haruka's face.

"Hello Sarvisa-Chan." Michiru replied and then turned and whispered something to Haruka who made the teal eyed girl to blush lightly.

"Michi! It is not like that!" she snapped, causing the blue haired girl to laugh before replying

"Tell that to that guy over there."

Suki glared in her boyfriends direction and caught Lira's glance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own the sailor moon characters.

Warnings: this chapter has a lot of hate crime in it, please don't get offended by any of what is written because no offense was meant.

When the bell rang signalling the end of lunch Suki said goodbye to Haruka and Michiru before heading to class. Only to be shoved up against a locker by Kenji.

"What the heck was that? Why where you talking to that Lesbian freak?" He snapped, his face inches from his girlfriends'.

"She was my friend in middle school, We did everything together!" she began, only to get slammed up against the metal again.

"Yeah I bet you lost your virginity to her too didn't you?" he demanded, slapping her hard.

"Answer me you little Whore!" he yelled after only a few minutes.

"No, but I am not loseing it to you either you lowlife." she managed to whisper before he drew his hand back.

Suki closed her eyes, braceing herself for a blow however to her surprise she only felt herself contact the hard floor and heard a loud crash.

"You bastard! Get away from her!" a voice called out and Suki looked up to see Haruka standing in front of her.

"What are you going to do Tenou? castrate me?" the dark haired boy sneered, hatred in his eyes.

"Oh you just gave me an idea!" the short haired girl snapped then added just as coldly "you don't deserve a girlfriend like her!"

Kenji's cold blue gaze bore into the teal eyes above him as he spoke.

"What comparison do you have Dyke?" he stated calmly, however this was the last draw for Haruka, who kicked the boy hard across the room.

"Haruka, don't!" Suki managed to plea, earning a glare from her best friend however the look turned from anger to compassion.

"You alright?" she asked and the smaller girl nodded as Michiru knelt by her side.

"yeah I think." she answered and Michiru gently touched the dark haired girls bruising cheek.

"I think you better go to the nurse for these bruises." the mermaid like girl stated but she only shook her head.

"Then take her to our place and call Ami, I'll have to answer to big nose because of kicking this bastard to the curb." the blond stated, earning a disapproving look from her girlfriend.

"alright, if she trusts me enough I'll drive her home." Michiru stated as she glanced at Suki who managed to nod, despite the pain in her back.

"You sure? The other two losers may start something." Haruka stated glaring at Kenji, who was trying to stand but his ankle was hurt.

"I don't give a crap what Trista or Kenji would say, Lira wouldn't try to hurt a flea." Suki managed to reply, wincing as she moved.

"easy, take it slow." Michiru whispered and helped the other teen to her feet.

"What happened?" A teacher asked and Haruka began to answer them the best of her ability.

"You need the nurse?" the teacher asked Suki who only replied.

"Just let Michiru-San take me home." she whispered, still having a hard time standing because of her sore back.

"alright, you two take the rest of the day then." she replied then motioned for Haruka to follow her.

Once outside Suki leaned against the yellow convertible that Haruka and Michiru drove, painting.

"You okay?" The turquoise haired teen asked, concern in her sapphire eyes as she opened the door to the car.

"Yeah, just sore." Suki answered softly as she got in, all fear leaving her as she felt as if she owed these two girls a lot just for helping her back there.

As soon as they pulled into the drive the door burst open.

"Michiru? What's wrong? Who's this?" a green haired woman asked and Michiru sighed and began to explain what had happened.

"Well..." said the green haired woman before turning to Suki before bowing "I am sorry Sarvisa-Chan, it is horrible that your boyfriend done such a thing to you."

Suki smiled and corrected "just call me Suki, and you are?"

"I am Setsuna Mieou, just call me Setsuna though." The woman stated as they lead Suki inside.

"Michiru-Mama? Who's that? Where's Haruka-Papa?" a little black haired girl exclaimed from the top of the stairs.

"Haruka-Papa?" Suki asked, making Michiru smile.

"adoptive daughter." the mermaid like teen answered simply as she helped the other teen sit down on the couch.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked and Suki smiled slightly.

"Suki Sarvisa." she answered and the little girl gently touched the bruise on the woman's cheek.

"What happened?" she asked and the teen shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand kid." she answered as she flinched away from the touch.

"Hotaru, let her rest." Michiru chided the young girl, a smile in her voice.

"Okay." the child replied as she rushed into another room.

Suki chuckled and shook her head before she stated in a light voice.

"cute kid. She sure doesn't take after Haruka."

Michiru laughed as she applied ointment to the bruising as she replied "you and Haruka's close huh?"

Suki winced at the slight pressure as she replied "yeah, when we where little we use to hang out together. She had a hard time at home so she use to stay at my house a lot." Suki replied as Michiru pulled up the back of the dark haired girls shirt.

"So you two where close, I don't remember a time when I saw Haruka that protective of anyone besides her family." the blue haired girl stated softly and Suki sighed.

"I am glad that she seems happy with the family she seems to have here. her blood family was always against anything that she did, she always tried to please them but soon she had to be her own person." Suki whimpered as Michiru applied something to the cuts that the locker caused.

However then the door opened and then slammed shut.

"Setsuna!" Haruka's voice yelled from the doorway and the green haired woman walked in.

"What Haruka?" she demanded, sounding annoyed and the blond instantly replied.

"I've been kicked out of school for next week! That blasted principle believe Kenji."

Suki laughed at that and whispered to Michiru "looks like she's learned how not to talk around a kid."

causing the sea senshi to laugh.

"What did you say?" the tall teen asked as she walked in, taking a seat in the window seal.

"Oh nothing Ruka." she retorted, causing the teal eyed blond to growl softly.

"Want to spend the night? I remember your parents being worry warts even when you just got a paper cut." the blond tomboy stated as she walked over to the couch and inspected Suki's injuries.

Chuckling the dark haired teen replied "sure, I don't want to explain this to my Mom, let alone my dad." then added "even though this is not going to help in what Kenji and Trista is going to get started at school."

Haruka groaned as she walked over to the window again.

"Please do not bring that up until Monday morning, We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." she stated and Michiru sighed and shook her head at her lover.

"You sound like an old woman when you say that." she teased, causing Haruka to roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever Michiru." the wind guardian retorted with a smirk.

Suki laughed at the two, though she winced as the motion pulled against the bruised flesh on her cheek.

"some people never change huh Haruka-Chan." she said, causing her former best friend to turn to face her.

"Some people never do but others do." the blond replied, laughing softly at the confused expression on the other girls face.

"You'll understand." she added quickly, however before Suki could say anything Hotaru ran in and flung herself at her 'father' figure.

"Haruka-Papa! You're back early too!" she stated and the butch sighed.

"Yeah, and I'll be the one taking you to and from school for all next week." she stated warmly as she knelt to the child's eye level.

"really? How, you have to go to school too!" the seven year old stated, though Haruka only shrugged, not wanting to explain it to her daughter.

"Lets just say that she doesn't have to go until week after next." Suki replied softly, earning a glare from her best friend.

"I could not let you get hurt by that b...idiot!" Haruka replied, catching herself and both Setsuna and the dark haired teen exchanged looks.

"Michiru sure broke you from your language issue." Suki teased as Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Actually you wouldn't believe how much Michiru's changed blondie." Setsuna stated, earning a glare from the butch.

"look who's talking old lady!" the racer grumbled as she headed toward the kitchen and Michiru sighed and shook her head at her mate.

"I feel sorry for you, you've seen more o f her temperamental side than either of us did." she stated and Suki groaned.

"don't remind me." she replied and then the blond walked back in, holding a pack of paper cups and a litter of soda.

"want anything to drink?" Haruka asked, sitting her load down on the coffee table.

"As long as it isn't alcoholic I don't care." Suki retorted as she shifted, trying not to let her back brush up against the couch.

"Hey! I never drank." Haruka began, however she was cut off by a skeptical look from Michiru.

"That much." she continued as she ran her hand through her already messy hair.

"that is now, not when you where thirteen and stealing my uncles beer." Suki retorted, causing the blond to become embarrassed.

"live in my place for two hours and you'd drink too." Haruka retorted as she poured herself a drink.

"Maybe but I dreaded seeing a drunk Haruka walk through the door." Suki laughed, causing her friend to smirk.

"Okay okay, truce. I end up acting like a child when I have too many." the blond admitted as she took a drink of her beverage.

"you always act like a child." Michiru claimed, earning a annoyed but amused look from her girlfriend.

Hotaru, who was listening to this conversation silently glanced up at Haruka and asked softly

"Do you know Suki-San?" she asked and the blond sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, we were best friends." came the soft reply then teal eyes landed on Suki's dark ones before she added in an almost sad tone.

"I just hope I can still say that."


	4. Chapter 4

Suki sat in the elegant living room, allowing her mind to trace back to when she had first befriended the headstrong tomboy.

"hey, you still awake?" Haruka asked softly as she sat beside of the almost timid teen.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about when we where younger." the dark haired sixteen year old replied softly, not really knowing how to talk to the other girl.

"remind me again why I even went to that camp." Haruka retorted, wincing slightly at the bad memories that she had.

"because your crush went, that's why." Suki retorted, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. Though Haruka caught on to it and glanced toward the floor.

"Suki, will we ever be friends again?" the blond whispered, her voice forlorn.

The dark haired teen sighed and sent a sideways glance at the taller teen, who was now interested in the rug pattern.

"Haruka, you know how I was raised and what my family believes. I still want to be friends with you but it will take some time for me to get over this, this fear." Suki replied softly as she slowly placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"what will it take? You've known me since we were kids!" the blond demanded, her voice quivering slightly as she thought about all the pain that Suki had, unknowingly helped her erase.

Gripping Haruka's shoulder tightly, being able to almost sense how the other girl was feeling at the moment.

"Ruka, I only need time. Time to understand how people like you live." she whispered, hoping not to offend the slightly older girl.

"How I live?" The blond snapped, her teal eyes like the cold arctic ocean "How am I any different than you?"

Suki flinched at the angry tone, aware of how the butch's temper was.

"I...I've been taught how to view people like you, I want to change that. We've been friends for a long time and I don't want to lose that, not over a difference like this." she answered, her own voice thick with emotion.

Haruka sighed at that statement, knowing that it was true that the other teen's family had a strong opinion that they taught to both of their children though Suki's brother, Weston took it to extremes.

"What will your brother say?" the wind senshi asked softly, concerned for her friend.

With a bitter laugh Suki turned her attention back toward Haruka, a look of detest and determination on her face.

"Who cares what that idiot says. What has he done for me to even respect him?" the dark haired girl demanded, tears suddenly spilling down her face.

Shocked by this action, Haruka wasn't sure what to do but for some strange reason there was a deep rage inside her as she watched the crystalline tears fall toward the floor.

"what has that bastard done now?" she demanded, her voice revealing the hatred and anger that was boiling up inside her like an uncontrollable flame.

Sobbing freely now the smaller of the two managed to reply, in an almost inaudible whisper

"he's trying to control everything I do, he has ever since our father..."

Haruka felt her heart stop as it dawned on her what her once best friend meant and she felt her own tears began to fall.

"Suki, I'm so sorry." she managed, hating herself for being weak but not being able to hold back her own tears and much to the blond tomboy's surprise the smaller girl suddenly curled against her, crying bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5

Suki relaxed into her close friends embrace, surprised at how much she trusted the other girl despite the differences.

"I wish I had known, I would have came back sooner." Haruka whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around the other teen, sobs shaking her own body.

Suki however, was too lost in the emotions that she had held back for little over three years to reply so Haruka made herself comfortable just comforting the other teen, offering her whispered sympathies.

Michiru, who was watching from the doorway, smiled at the scene.

"Suki-Chan, if you could only trust me. I want to help you in any way that I can! All you have to do is say you trust me." the blond whispered warmly, in an almost pleading voice.

"I do trust you, I mean we've been through a whole lot together." the dark haired girl whispered softly, tears still flowing uncontrollably.

"Su, listen to me okay? If you will at lease try to accept me I will help you through anything and I will help you in any way I can." the butch whispered, using a nickname she had for the other girl since they where younger.

Jade eyes met teal ones as the two old friends finally pulled out of the hug.

"Ruka...it will take time, like I said but I do trust you. I know you would never hurt me." came the soft reply, surprising the blond tomboy more than anything could.

"you do trust me? I thought that because I was..." the blond began however the brunette cut her off.

"I may not be trusting of most people like you but you are one that I do trust. I know neither you nor Michiru-San would ever do anything to harm anyone." she stated, and then noticed that her best friend's expression turned dark.

"I've done a lot of things in my day...but nothing to do with that." she admitted and Suki sighed.

"you do whatever you have to do, I'm sure that whatever it was they don't hold anything against you." the dark haired teen stated softly as she put her arm around back around the taller teen.

"you're right about that." the aloof teen whispered, however before anything else could be said Hotaru ran into the room, tears shimmering in her violet eyes.

"Haruka-Papa!" she exclaimed, flinging herself into the teen's arms.

"what's the matter Hime-chan?" the blond whispered, trying to comfort the young girl.

"I had a nightmare Papa! A youma chased me into a dark place and..." the child began, however Haruka shushed her.

"it was just a dream Hotaru." came the soft reply, though the tone held a light warning.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight? You're Papa and Suki-Chan need to have an important conversation." Michiru suggested, revealing herself from her shadowy concealment.

"No, it's okay. You two go be with your daughter. I'll just go on to bed." Suki stated, as she stood however to her surprise Hotaru grabbed her hand.

"No, you can talk to Haruka-Papa! I can go with Michiru-Mama!" the little girl replied softly and Suki sighed and knelt down to the child's eye level.

"No, you spend time with them. I'll go upstairs." the dark haired tomboy replied.

"Hotaru why don't we stay up for a while? I'm sure we could find a movie that we could all watch." Haruka suggested, not wanting either of them to be alone.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea." Michiru replied, glad that she was seeing a side of Haruka not many had the privilege to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Suki awoke to the sounds of voices and what seemed to be arguing.

"sorry if they woke you, they don't know how to shut up." Haruka grumbled as she walked into the room.

"Who is that?" the dark haired teen questioned, Though Haruka only laughed as she replied.

"They are some friends of ours, just ignore their squawking, Rei and Usagi will get tired of yelling at each other any minute."

Groaning Suki stood, though she almost tripped over a stuffed animal that Hotaru had left.

"shut up Bun brain!" a voice yelled and Suki sighed.

"I wish those loudmouths would shut the heck up!" she muttered, causing Haruka to chuckle.

"you're a morning person aren't you Suki?" Haruka asked sarcastically, earning a cold look from the other teen.

"Look who's to talking, you're the one who use to trip over her own two feet when she stayed over at my place!" came the joking retort, laughing softly at the teal eyed girls facial expression.

"Okay fine, you probably need a cup of coffee and a meal. Just ignore the bickering fifteen year olds and come with me to the kitchen." the blond retorted as she rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Coffee sounds good right now." Suki agreed, causing Haruka to laugh at that statement.

"You are defiantly a morning person." the butch retorted playfully, casting a wink at the other teen.

"Okay stop being weird." Suki retorted, causing the tall blond to laugh at their own silly antics.

"That don't change much." the blond retorted softly as they entered the kitchen.

"yeah well I haven't changed that much." The dark haired girl retorted as she took a seat at the table.

"here you go, don't burn yourself." The short haired blond stated as she sat the mug of steaming liquid onto the hardwood table.

"I'm not like you Ruka." Suki joked, however before they could say anything else a bang from the living room called their attention.

"What the heck was that?" Haruka muttered as she headed out the door, yelling something about childish antics and loudmouths.

"Who do you have over? I heard you talking to someone in there!" A voice stated as a girl with blond hair rushed into the room then continued.

"Are you cheating on Michiru-San?" the girl demanded, getting right into Haruka's face.

"Not even close, we where friends in middle school." Haruka retorted, rolling her eyes at the antics of the younger girl.

"Hey, that's the one's that are home destroyers." the girl stated again, though Haruka only leaned against the wall, listening to the younger girl rant. Suki however was almost sick with the accusations and was about to blow up.

"Listen, for one I am not like her or Michiru-San. I for two had a boyfriend and if you want to know anything if it wasn't for Tenou I don't want to think what could have happened!" the dark haired teen yelled, surprising most of the people in the living room and causing Haruka to laugh.

"Easy there firecracker, take a breath. Minako's just tends to over think things...it's like the world is a romance novel to her." the butch stated, placing a hand on her outraged friends shoulder.

Suki felt an insult come into her mouth however she bit back the venom that threatened to spill from her lips.

"I think I should go." she managed to whisper as she pulled away before rushing out of the room. After the other teen was gone Haruka turned toward her younger friend and sighed.

"You just had to say something like that didn't you?" she hissed, sending a look at the younger girl.

"What? Michiru-San wasn't here and she was so I thought." Minako began however the older teen cut her off with a glare.

"You just made my life a heck of a lot harder than I needed it to be Kino." came the cold retort as Haruka walked out of the room.

Suki rushed out through the door, glad that the others had disappeared somewhere. She was both angry and disgusted at what Minako had accused her of. However her back was hurting very bad and she wasn't sure how she was going to get home. However before she could think too much about it she saw Lira and Trista walking her way.

"oh look, there's the lesbian." Trista called, a smirk on her face. Lira however cased her a sympathetic look.

"oh shut up. You're just mad that I broke up with your cousin." Suki retorted, her voice full of vice at the girl.

"oh really, you probably had a threesome with those two dykes last night." the other teen sneered in reply, however Lira was the one to speak up, surprising both of the bickering girls.

"shut up! Who cares if she stayed at Haruka's house? All you think is that a lesbian or gay is going try to rape someone...well there's more to them than what you think!" Lira stated, earning a look from Trista.

"whatever." Trista retorted as she walked off, leaving Suki and Lira.

"Suki, I have something I need to tell you." she whispered and Suki sighed and nodded, having an idea at what the other girl had to say.

"well." Lira began, not knowing how to say what she was going to say.

"I...I have a secret I'd like to tell you." Lira began again "I...I suffer from G.I.D."

Suki sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, this was a surprise.

"Okay you dress like...well a prep but you actually...you're a transsexual?" she asked softly and Lira sighed and nodded.

"yeah, hard to believe huh? I have to hide behind this mask all the time. I always thought that all of my friends would freak out but I wasn't sure how to even tell anyone." Lira stated and Suki smirked.

"Gender identification disorder huh? I don't have any of that but I still hate wearing some of the clothes you do so it must be ten times harder on you." she stated as she glanced over at her friend.

"you're right." Lira stated as she shrugged out of the pink jacket that she had on. "I hate this color more than anyone would think."

With a laugh Suki took off her own jacket and handed it to the other girl.

"you may like mine better, it's black." she stated then added "and do me a favor and get rid of the frilly stuff that Trista buys you, I think that its an insult. Sorry, a little advice there." Suki laughed as she noticed how Lira looked down at her clothing.

"ugh, you thought the same thing I did." Lira stated, motioning to her skirt and leggings.

"Lira...about what I said the other day, forget I said that." the dark haired tomboy added, now feeling embarrassed at how she spoke in front of her friend.

"Don't worry about it, just please try not to talk too much about this with anyone else...I'm so confused all the time, its like I'm trapped in my own body." Lira replied, a forlorn expression coming across her face.

"Maybe it would help if you talked to Haruka, I have no idea what it must be like but I can say this much, you should go and change into something more to you're liking." Suki retorted, though Lira glancced down.

"What about Kenji...He's my brother and..." she began however a the other teen cut her off.

"if he say's anything you'll have people to cover for you but you owe me big." the black haired teen retorted, causing Lira to look frightened.

"what's the catch?" she asked and Suki sighed before she replied.

"You call me out every time I say something offensive. I really need to break that habit." she retorted with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Suki sighed as she walked back toward Haruka's house, knowing that how she had rushed out she had more or less hurt her host's feelings.

As soon as she walked into the door, the seven people that was sitting in the room looked up, almost shocked to see her.

"Hey Su! Care to help me get these losers a bunch of drinks? They eat more than I do and that is saying something." Haruka stated, trying to balance a tray of food in one hand.

"Haruka, I swear if you drop that on the carpet you'll be cleaning this whole house!" Michiru called from the top of the stairs.

"Relax, she has it on the table!" Suki retorted as she easily moved toward the kitchen and grabbed the tray that Haruka had mentioned. As soon as she reentered the living room she got a look from Minako that was clearly suspicious.

"relax detective, Suki's harmless." Haruka retorted then turned to Michiru before adding "Michiru tell her that Suki is not a threat to our relationship!"

the aqua haired teen laughed at that description and turned to the blond and shook her head as she replied "She's a friend of Haruka's and there's no way that she would steal her because Suki can't even watch two people of the same gender kiss without her getting sick." The mermaid like girl stated in reply as she took a seat.

"Wait, you knew she was spending the night?" Minako asked, almost surprised and Michiru sighed

"Listen, she fell asleep on the couch while we all were watching a movie with Hotaru. We where sitting in the floor with Hotaru while Suki was spiraled out on the couch." the artist retorted as she took a drink from the tray that Suki had just sat down.

"So who exactly are you?" A brunette asked as she sat forward, her green eyes examining Suki.

"Suki Sariva. I've known Haruka since we where in middle school." came the reply and Haruka laughed as she walked in.

"We met at a basketball camp and she lived a few blocks away from me so I'd go to her house a lot." The blond stated, however Suki sent her a mischievous smirk and added.

"and she'd steal my uncle's beer all the time."

Haruka glared over at her, though the look was more playful.

'Oh ha ha, keep something to yourself!" the butch stated, her voice almost pleading.

"Hey, its not like I'm telling everything that you've ever done or do you want me to tell them about what you would bring over to my house?" Suki teased, causing the short haired girl to blush.

"Don't you dare! I will personally kick you're a...butt!" Haruka snapped, though she caught herself when she saw Hotaru and Chibi Usa enter the room. Though her old friend only laughed.

"I do know you have a pride Ruka, you should know I wouldn't embarrass you that much in front of your friends. Now around Michiru, that may change." came the retort that caused the blond to sigh.

"Yeah, but please do not tell that about me to anyone...at lease not when I'm around." Haruka replied pleadingly as she took a seat on the couch.

Suki nodded as she sent a reassuring look at the other teen.

"So." Makoto began, sending a mischievous look toward the tall blond before continuing

"How much do you know about Haruka?"

Suki laughed at that request and replied softly "Everything, including her weak points. Though I don't want to offend the big baby." came the joking answer that caused the subject of conversation to glare over at the black haired girl.

"Okay, lets see who knows more about her!" Minako stated and Haruka sighed.

"What is today? Make the butch to want to hide under a rock day?" the wind senshi muttered softly, putting a cushion over her face.

"Oh stop being a baby Haruka, you can handle whatever they throw your way." Michiru teased, giving her girlfriend a reassuring squeeze.

Rei and Usagi was busy bickering to pay any attention as Makoto and Minako both turned their attention on the three that was sitting on the couch.

"Haruka, ask us something and tell us if we're right or not." Minako stated and the short haired blond sighed and retorted

"Can I throw something at you if you are wrong?" though she earned a gentle smack from Michiru.

"okay miss moody, be nice." the aqua haired teen chided as she leaned into her lover's side.

"Fine fine, I'll play along with their stupid little game." Haruka muttered before she added toward the two younger girls in front of her.

"What is my favorite animal?"

The room was silent for a few minutes, though Suki had a smirk on her face when she finally broke the silence.

"Is it the same thing as when you where thirteen and would drag me to the zoo to see?" she asked and the blond nodded.

"A tiger?" Minako asked and Haruka sighed as she shook her head, a smirk on her face.

"A Eagle?" Makoto tried, only to get a bored look from the blond who replied.

"Good guess but Nope."

Suki laughed as she finally spoke up, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"this animal is not something you'd imagine Haruka-San Liking. But I think it matches her completely."

Both younger teens where stumped at that, what animal could it be.

"Okay, I give up." Makoto stated after a while of silence. Minako kept on naming random animals, however never guessing the right one.

"No, No and defiantly not...Suki why don't you reveal this information to them?" Haruka retorted, sending a look at the black haired teen that would have gave anyone else a chill.

"A panda." Came the simple answer, everyone looked at the blond with a shocked look, thinking that the blond would like something else besides that.

"She's right. I use to drag her to the zoo just so I could watch them." Haruka retorted as she laughed at the others shocked look.

"What? I can't like something besides a Eagle or a Tiger? Minako you thought it was a dolphin." she added, causing Michiru to laugh at the conversation turn.

"You...a panda? I thought Suki said that it sort of matched you?" Minako exclaimed, causing Makoto and the others to laugh.

"Think about it." Michiru giggled as she helped herself to one of the drinks on the table.

"not many people know me that well Michi." Haruka retorted as she stood and exited the room.

"Wait...I get it now." Makoto stated, smirking slightly as she finally realized what Suki meant.

"I guess you're right. Haruka is like a panda!" she stated, giggling as Haruka reentered the room, sweatdropping as she heard that.

"Hey hey! Don't make my dignity disintegrate!" she joked as she sat down and gently shoved Suki onto the floor.

"Hey! No fair Tenou!" the dark haired girl exclaimed, though she was laughing as she got to her feet and sent a cold look at the butch.

Haruka only laughed and replied "life isn't fair."

However there was a knock at the door and Haruka rushed to answer it. However when she opened the door she hardly could recognize the person on the other side who was clad in a oversized black jacket and a pair of ball shorts.

"Lira? What in the hell are you dressed in?" Haruka asked, a shocked look on her face as she motioned the other girl in side.

"I need to talk to you about something Tenou-San." the younger girl managed to whispered as she glanced at the floor.

"Okay...sure. We can talk in private upstairs in Setsuna's study. I'm sure if we don't mess with her filing Cabinet she wont want to hang me." the blond replied as she lead the girl upstairs.

"What is this about? They said that she was one of Kenji's gang." Makoto asked and Suki sighed as leaned back carefully against the cushion.

"Lets just say that Lira has a lot she's holding back and only Haruka could help with that." came the reply that started an uproar in the room.

However suddenly Hotaru and Chibi-Usa rushed in, covered in dirt and clearly upset.

"What the heck happened?" Suki asked, getting to her feet.

"We where playing in the forest when someone pushed us down an hill!" Hotaru sobbed, earning a look from Michiru.

"go get cleaned up you two...I'm sure Suki and Makoto will go check it out." Michiru stated as she led them toward the bathroom.

"Lets go chase after a bully." the tomboyish brunette stated and Suki sighed and followed.

As they walked into the tree's they heard laughter from the tops of the tree's. Suki growled as she listened to the sounds. However when something made a noise from the dark underbrush a strange rush through her body.

Makoto froze as she watched as a black and yellow symbol flashed across the black haired girl's forehead. However to their surprise a red lion like being walked out and began to peacefully sniff around.

"the heck is that?" Suki whispered however before there was an answer the beast disappeared in a flash of light and more laughter followed.

"More like who is that." Makoto asked, however then a group of water balloons began to cascade down on the two.

"A bunch of immature punks." Suki muttered as she walked back toward the house, followed by an equally upset sailor Jupiter.

As soon as Suki entered the house she was met with strange looks.

"What happened?" Lira asked, clueless and Suki rolled her eyes.

"A bunch of brats that need spanked."the dark haired girl muttered angrily as Haruka handed her a towel.

"Don't be such a hard nose Suki. Children just likes playing pranks." she stated, though she'd be upset too if she was soaked.

"Not only that but they can also make illusions." Suki growled, pulling off her over shirt and dropped it out of the opened window and unto the porch.

"wait, you can tell illusions?" Haruka demanded, a shocked look on her face. However before anyone could ask anything something huge crashed through the window.

"what the heck?" four voices demanded as a black stick like object began to glow in front of the dark haired girl who grabbed it on a impulse.

"What? You know what that is?" Usagi demanded as Haruka and the others rushed off.

"not at all but something told me that I have to." she answered as she followed the others.

"Just follow what your heart says!" Usagi exclaimed and Suki sighed as she held up the scepter in the air.

"Eclipse Cosmos power Makeup!" the dark haired girl exclaimed as she was cloaked in a black energy as her clothing transformed.

"What the heck?" Sailor Uranus demanded, surprised that her friend was actually a senshi as well.

"Eclipse? How did that happen?" Sailor Moon asked, blinking in confusion, however when a crash and scream was heard everyone else rushed toward the sound.

"World shaking!" Uranus growled, sending an orange orb of energy at what appeared to be a giant slug that had somehow destroyed the window and had knocked Lira into the wall.

"Shadow maraud!" Eclipse exclaimed, surprising everyone at how quick she could use her abilities.

"lets just focus on getting this thing out of here before Lira gets hurt!" Neptune growled and the others nodded in agreement as they began to send their attacks into the huge mollusk's skin.

"Ugh! I do not have time for this!" Uranus growled, a dangerous glint in her eyes as a sword solidified into her hand. As she removed the jeweled sheath of the weapon the blade began to glow.

"Space Sword Blaster!" she screamed as she slashed the saber through the air as a light rushed from the blade and cut into the giant creature. However in its defense the beast spit slime at the girls, causing them to fly against the wall.

"This is so gross." Rei complained and Haruka growled as she tried to wipe the slime from her face.

"That damn thing better get the heck out of my way!" the wind senshi yelled, blasting the thing again.

"Haruka! Calm you butt down! That thing could really hurt you if it wanted to!" Sailor Pluto growled, rolling her eyes at the younger girl's antics.

"Usagi, get off your ass and do something! They said you're the queen then act like it!" Eclipse growled as she blasted the beast away from Saturn.

"Moon gorgeous meditation!" the moon princess exclaimed, causing the slimy creature to disintegrate.

"hurry and untransform! Lira will come to soon!" Haruka stated and they all did.

When Lira awoke she saw her friends laying on the ground, covered in slime and appearing unconscious.

"You guys okay? What was that?" Lira asked, shaking Suki's shoulder slightly. The black haired girl sat up and groaned, more tired than hurt.

"a slug...I think I'm okay but are you okay?" came the soft reply as she tried to wipe the slim from her clothing.

"I think we're okay, all we need is a good hot bath and new cloths." Michiru stated as the sailor scouts managed to stand.

"anybody else want to go wash in the lake behind the house? I don't want to stop up the tub." Haruka questioned and everyone laughed.

"actually I don't feel like tracking this goo into my house either. I like that idea." Suki replied then added "but I am not undressing!"

Everyone laughed softly at that but agreed quickly and they walked toward the balcony and down the steps that led to the ground.

As soon as they had entered the water the slime vanished off of them, surprising everyone.

"Well that means I don't have to take a second shower." Haruka stated as she waded out of the water, causing everyone else to laugh.

"she never changes." Suki sighed as she dipped underwater once more, resurfacing near the other end of the small lake.

"she wouldn't be Haruka if she changed." Rei stated as she stepped out of the pond and rang her long hair out.

"that's true but she's so childish at times." Setsuna stated fondly causing everyone else to nod in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Suki groaned as she stepped through the door, earning a questioning look from the two people in the living room.

"where the hell have you been?" her brother exclaimed as he got to his feet though he earned a cold look from the younger girl.

"At Haruka's." came the cold reply that caused the twenty five year old to sigh.

"Wait? Haruka? As in Tenou Haruka? The little blond haired freak from basket ball camp?" he demanded, his voice turning bitter until he saw the bruising on the younger girl's face.

"Who did that? Was it that little lesbian freak?" he demanded and Suki sighed.

"actually No, This was Kenji. Whatever is a matter with Kenji is Haruka's fault." the dark haired seventeen year old stated, watching as her brother's expression darkened.

"he did what? Why the heck where you at Haruka's?" he asked, though his tone lightened slightly

"she kicked Kenji to the curb and then made me spend the night so that she and Michiru could help me with my wounds." came the reply as the teen motioned to her still sore back.

"Looks like I owe the dyke." he muttered then added "she didn't try anything did she?"

Suki rolled her eyes as she walked toward her room, muttering under her breath about not needing a babysitter. As soon as she got into her room she locked the door and took out the scepter and watch that had appeared when she transformed.

"Eclipse huh? How the heck did I become a sailor scout?" she stated then she let out and involuntary laugh at the thought of Haruka in a skirt.

_That was worth seeing, the only time I ever saw her in something like that was when she spilled soup all over herself at my house and had to borrow one of my nightgowns until we got her clothes washed._

As she sat there thinking about how she and the butch had gotten along when they where children she sighed and closed her eyes, remembering the fun times. However before she could get caught up in her memories her cellphone rang and she almost fell off of the bed.

"Ugh! Kenji you stupid bastard get a hint!" She growled, hitting the ignore call on her phone as she fell backward unto her pillows.

"Suki! Some kid named Lora is here!" her mother's voice called and she groaned as she got up and headed downstairs.

"What is it Lora?" she asked as she motioned her friend toward her room and the other girl sighed as she sat onto the bed.

"I want to get my hair cut, but I'm scared...you know how only Haruka has her hair short...I was wondering if you'd...get your hair cut with me." she whispered.

"Oh Heck No! No way Lira! I'd do anything for you but that No! I am not going to be called a blasted lesbian because of someone like you!" she snapped without thinking.

Tears sprang to Lora's eyes as she sat there "I thought I could trust you." she whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"Lora..." suki whispered as she took a seat beside her friend then added soothingly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that...Maybe I should get my hair cut...maybe being on the receiving end would stop me from being so judgmental."

Lora smiled and timidly rested her head against the taller teen's shoulder. "You don't have to." she stated and Suki sighed as she gave a gentle smack to the back of the girl's head.

"After what Kenji has said to you and about people like you I think that you need someone to turn to." she stated and then smirked and replied "I'll do it but only because I made you cry."

Ignoring the dirty looks from her brother Suki and Lora left the house, after telling Suki's mother what they where doing.

As soon as they got to the salon Suki sighed as she walked into the building.

Once they where inside they the hairdresser gave them a strange look as she cut their hair.

Suki couldn't believe how light her head and neck felt as her shoulder length hair was clipped away, causing a pleasant breeze to dash against her neck.

_No wonder Haruka wears her hair this way._

As soon as they walked out they ran directly into Haruka, who had a reluctant Hotaru by the hand.

"Woah, what the heck happened to you two. Lira I understand you but what the heck is Suki doing with her hair like that?" Haruka stated, before giving her adoptive daughter a light glare.

Sighing Suki ran her hand through her now short hair.

"I actually hurt crazy butt's feelings." she retorted as she gently shoved the smaller girl beside of her.

Haruka laughed upon hearing this and added softly "you two would make a cute couple." which made both of them blush madly.

"Haruka! Shut the hell up! I do not swing that way!" Suki growled, though she knew that the tall blond was just joking.

"Watch what you say around Hime-chan, if she repeats any of this I'll be 'grounded' for a month and probably be beat on top of that!" Haruka stated, sending Hotaru a warning look.

"Lets go Papa! I wanna get home so that I can play with my new doll!" the seven year old whined as she tugged at the racers arm, though she almost fell, only to be caught my a gentle yet strong hand.

"I better get her home before she throws another major tantrum on me like she did at the store." blond stated, laughing as she gave the little girl a gentle glare.

"Good luck with that Ruk. She seems really eager to get home." Suki teased, winking at the little girl who giggled behind her hands.

"Oh boy, do not get her calling me Ruk! No one needs to think about that nickname!" Haruka grumbled, though Hotaru took the this oppotinuty to say "as if she'll listen to you Ruk!"

The short haired blond groaned as she ruffled her daughters hair.

"Hush you!" she growled playfully, lifting the giggling child into her arms.

"see you two trouble raisers later then, Hotaru don't give her too much trouble." Suki called as the two walked away, the little girl waving over her father's shoulder.

Once they had pulled out out Suki turned to Lora and said softly "Do not think anything weird since she said that!" she growled as she began to stalk off however the other girl grabbed her arm.

"Wait! It's not like that! Seriously! Heck you're like my sister! Who I like don't even go to our school! Its Hikairi from that school from down town!" she stated, tears in her eyes as she added softly "I was so afraid to lose your friendship! You're not going to let our relationship change because I am what I truly am!" she whimpered and suki sighed.

"Why would I? I was always at your back in grade school! I am not letting your...inner person." she stated softly and Lora looked up and smiled.

"Really Su?" she asked and the dark haired girl groaned

"Listen, if I wanted to freak out about it then I would have when you first told me." she retorted as she walked off again, however this time her close friend was beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

Suki groaned as she was awakened by the bright light that was shimmering through the window at her head. As the memories of the night before began to fill into her mind and she sighed as she threw a blanket over Lora who was asleep in a recliner.

However before she could think too much about what had happened last night her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. As soon as she saw the number she sighed and answered it, enraged by what had happened the night before.

"Hello?" she asked in a whisper, as not to wake up the younger girl who was still sleeping soundly.

"is the freak still there? We need to know what to do with her crap." a rough male voice stated and Suki had to bite her tongue to keep from retorting.

"I'll come pick her stuff up." Suki managed to growl as her blood began to boil, however unknown to her Lora had awoke just in time to hear this statement.

"Yeah well you and those other freaks can go jump in a volcano for all I care!" the man growled as the line went dead.

"Bastard." Suki whispered softly as she snapped her phone shut before falling back onto the couch.

"Who was that?" the other teen asked in a soft voice, tears evident in her voice.

"Your father...you stay here with Arashi while I go and get your junk form their house." the dark haired girl stated as she pulled on a jacket due to the coldness of the morning.

"But what if Kenji..." she began however then Arashi walked out of the kitchen, an enraged look on his face.

"I'm going too...if that lowlife tires to hurt you I will personally kick his ass." he stated as he too put on his coat.

Lora however grabbed her friends arm and said in a shaky voice "I'll go too...I need to face all of this sooner or later." Suki however shared a look with her brother before adding quickly.

"Don't think so, I'll drop you off at Haruka's on the way. I do not think that it would be a good idea that you be there."

Lora was about to say something else when Suki's phone rang once more.

"Hello?" she asked and a husky voice sighed.

"How are you doing? Lora called me last night when she and Kenji had that whole you're a freak thing." Haruka stated and Suki laughed as she caught the tone of annoyance in the blonds voice.

"Fine, lora's going to stay at your place...We're going to go pick her stuff up from the bastards house." she stated and Haruka let out a soft laugh.

"please tell me Arashi-Baka isn't going...he'll make things worse than they need be." the blonde retorted with a soft laugh, remembering how outrageous that the older boy could be.

"Yeah, but he said he wouldn't do anything unless Kenji starts." Suki stated however the blond only chuckled.

"Kenji will say something and Arashi will end up drop kicking his ass out a window somewhere." Haruka retorted, stifling a laugh.

"yeah well if that happens Baka-san will end up getting what he deserves." Suki retorted as she walked toward the car. As soon as she got into the car Lora zoned out as they fulled out, her mind racing with thoughts of her disapproving and understanding family.

"Don't worry so much about it." Arashi stated as he glanced over his shoulder at the younger girl who was sitting beside his sister, who had her arm around her close friend.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as they pulled in Kenji rushed out the door and glared at Suki, who was getting out of the car.

"Hey dyke! Where's my freak of a sister?" he called however before he could get another word out Arashi got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Hey Bastard! If you want to pick on someone why don't you take it out on someone besides a girl that's younger than you!" he snapped as he got out of the car and hurried to his sisters side. As soon as he saw the other boy he growled as he shoved the dark haired teen into the wall.

"you would take up for a lesbian wouldn't you?" Kenji stated as he tried to hit Arashi, who only caught his hand.

"No wonder you got beat up by a girl, you hit worse than a girl does." Suki's brother stated as he dropped the other boy onto the ground before kicking him hard across the porch. Kenji however got up and charged at the other boy, knocking him to the ground however Arashi was a little stronger than he was and pinned his sisters ex to the ground before he drew his fist back and punched the boy underneath him hard in the face.

"Now you dare raise your hand to my sister again and you wont have to run from the lesbian because I will personally kick your ass for her!" he snapped as he got up and motioned Suki into the house.

"Go get the stuff and get back out here before he flips out." Arashi stated as he gave the other teen a swift kick in the side before following his sister into the empty house and got the already packed boxes of her best friends belongings.

"Man, I hate freaks like her as much as the next person but this is ridiculous." he stated as he carried on of the boxes out.

"you're so stupid sometimes." Suki muttered as she too lifted a box and followed him.

As soon as they got back to Haruka's the blond walked out and sighed before saying "I wish that I could shove world shaking down both of Lora's parents throats...jeez its not a disease you can't catch it. G.I.D is not something that you can help." she stated and Suki sighed.

"Tell that to Arashi." Suki muttered as Haruka lead them into the house. Only to find Lora sitting on the couch crying.

"Don't worry about what they say...its not your fault. G.I.D. Is not something that anyone can help." Suki stated, though Arashi rolled his eyes at them.

"can't help it my foot, its called get a boyfriend and grow up." he snapped as he walked out of the house and Suki sighed.

"Ignore him, he's homophobic and evidently stupid as well." Haruka retorted as she entered the room with a plate of sandwiches, followed closely by Michiru who also had a tray, though this one contained a tea kettle and a set of cups.

"evidently you've had a run in with him in the past." Michiru stated and Haruka sighed and nodded then added "lets forget that happened at ball camp." Suki stated as she glared out the window at her brother.

"Suki? Do you really think its not my fault?" Lora asked and Haruka sighed and shook her head.

"you told us that you've never felt like a girl and that you have always wanted to be a boy. I think that you need to realize that you have a disorder and that you shouldn't worry about this!" Haruka stated concerned for the younger teen.

"and that proves my point exactly." Suki retorted as she sighed and then added "and you are sleeping at my place until we work something out."

Haruka however had a better idea because at that moment she spoke up "wait! Lets all rent a cabin for the weekend, I know we all need to get away and heck I think it will be fun for Hotaru as well as us." she stated and Suki sighed and leaned back into the couch before she replied

"fine but I swear if a weird rumor gets started at school I will never speak to any of you again!"


	11. Chapter 11

The ride toward the cabin was getting annoying for Suki, since Hotaru was getting bored and began to ask stupid questions.

"Why don't you just shut up?" the dark haired tomboy snapped as she stared out the window, causing tears to spring into the younger girl's eyes.

"I'm just bored! You don't have to be so mean to me!" she retorted, sniffling and Suki sighed and gently brushed the girl's hair from her cheek.

"I'm sorry Hotaru-Chan, I guess I am just getting aggravated myself. Will you forgive me?" she asked softly and the little girl nodded, as she leaned into the shadow senshi's shoulder.

"want to play a game?" she asked after a few minutes of silence, calling the little girl's attention back to her.

"Really Sarvisa-San?" Hotaru asked, brightening and the teen chuckled and nodded then replied softly

"yeah, and you can even pick the game." Suki answered, Knowing that she wasn't good with children but wanted to make it up to the girl who she had just made cry.

"Then can we play guess who I am?" Hotaru asked softly, almost afraid to ask the simple question and to her surprise her answer was a smile and nod.

"Sure, but you go first. I'm not familiar with this game." came the soft reply.

"Okay. All you have to do is describe a person and the other person tries to guess who it is!" the young guardian of Saturn stated and Suki nodded as she waited for the girl to start the game.

"okay she has blonde hair, talks a lot, can't cook and overthink's things."

After some thought Suki replied "either Usagi or Minako-Baka." she answered, causing the younger girl to giggle.

"She plays volleyball." Hotaru tried again causing Setsuna, who was driving to call back

"it is not Usagi-Chan that's for sure." which caused Suki to laugh and then she replied "Minako then."

Hotaru smiled as she met the older girl's gaze then she added "you're turn!"

"Okay, she tries to be aloof, she's sensitive, overprotective and playful." Suki listed as she watched the scenery fly by.

"that could be either of three people. Papa, Makoto-San or Rei-San." the little girl replied as she tried to wreck her mind.

"She can be stubborn and hotheaded but she's royal and she loves to tease." Suki tried to make the game easier for the younger girl.

"Are you describing Papa?" Hotaru asked earning a nod for the answer.

However then she asked softly "can you tell me a story about when you and Haruka-Papa were kids?" Setsuna chuckled from the drivers seat before saying.

"even I find that interesting."

Suki sighed then began her story, Hoping that Haruka wouldn't get too angry with her over this one.

"Okay, this was when I first moved into the neighborhood. Haruka was outside playing ball while I rode my scooter down the sidewalk, trying to go to the arcade that was nearby our house however at that moment Haruka lost control of her basketball and it rolled out in front of me, causing me to fall over my scouter and hitting the concrete." Suki began, trying to remember all of the info of the day.

"Ow...did Ruka Papa appologize?" Hotaru asked softly and the other girl sighed.

"She ran over to me and were I was a few years younger she basically picked me up and carried me into her house so that she could treat my wounds. Then she invited me to play ball with her for a little while and even though I was bruised up and sore I accepted."

Hotaru smiled at that then asked "I bet you got beat! How fun was it?"

With a laugh Suki retorted "Hotaru-Chan, I hit myself with the ball so much that I'm sure that Ruka thought that I was the biggest baby ever. But she didn't let that stop her from teaching me how to play. Everytime I would get hurt she would do her best to make me laugh and then we'd play again. By that evening I was tired and she walked me home."

Setsuna smirked at this and stated "Ruka is a really really protective person anyway and here's a secret, she hates to see anyone cry so when she see's tears she always softens."

With a nod the shadow like teen resumed her story "Well we started to hang out more and my parents liked Haruka. She'd always come over to my house around eight o'clock every day with her bag of belongings and we'd stay up way past when we where suppose to be in bed just chatting. Ruka-Chan was more or less my big sister...that was until I moved. I still have the wristband that Haruka gave me with her initials written in gold lettering on the top of it...I couldn't believe I ran into her here at the school I go to now."

Hotaru smiled as she replied "I'm sure that Papa missed you too."

Setsuna, who knew that Haruka did miss the younger teen greatly stated softly "I'm positive that she did...she'd mention you sometimes when she was playing sports or when Michiru mentioned her family."


	12. Chapter 12

Suki sat reading in the huge living room of the cabin, everyone else had been asleep for a while now and with a glance to the clock she saw that it was four o'clock in the morning though she wasn't tired.

"what are you still doing up?" a tired voice asked out of nowhere, causing Suki to almost jump out of her skin.

"easy there shady, its just me." Haruka laughed as she took a seat on the couch, yawning slightly. With a sigh Suki glanced over at the other teen and noticed the faint trails of tears that where half dried on the blonde's face.

"You've been crying." Suki pointed out gently as she closed her book and turned to face her former friend who only glanced down and retorted softly "don't worry about it."

Suki chuckled and replied "yeah right, Haruka you never cry unless somethings really bothering you." she stated then added softly "you can tell me anything Ruka."

The tall blond sighed and rested her head against the dark haired warriors shoulder, feeling a sense of nostalgia as she closed her eyes and replied "fine, I'll tell you something that you already know. I keep having nightmares about my father."

Suki gently ran her hand through her friends short hair as she said gently "You have a lot of people who loves you Haruka. I know that for a fact." which caused Haruka to smile and glance back at her before she asked.

"is my best friend one of those people?"

With a soft laugh Suki chuckled and wrapped her arm gently around the taller teens throat before replying "what do you think Tenou-San?"

Haruka chuckled and shut her eyes again "I think that if you didn't care somewhat for me you would have punched me in the face when I tried to talk to you." she retorted then sat up and leaned into the couch before adding softly "Care if I stay down here with you for a while? I really don't want to be alone right now and Michiru's not feeling well if you know what I mean."

Suki laughed at the comment and replied "sure, just don't go all emo on me." which caused Haruka chuckle before slapping the girls arm gently.

"Oh be nice." she retorted as she flipped on the tv.

After a while Suki glanced over at her and smirked at the sleeping form of the tomboy, who was curled on her side sleeping.

_I swear she looks so innocent and childlike when she's asleep. Though when she's awake she's a firecracker._

With this thought she gently pulled a fleece blanket over the older teen and began to leave the room, however a single mummer came form the woman's mouth stopped her.

"Please Forgive me."


	13. Chapter 13

Suki cautiously placed her hand on the distraught blondes shoulder, shaking her gently to wake her up. As soon as Haruka shot up a pair of tear filled green eyes glared back at her.

"am I really a monster?" was all she said before burying her face into her hands bursting into tears.

Suki was almost clueless to know what to do however she decided to do the one thing that she had done many times in the past, she took a seat beside her best friend and wrapped her arms around the slightly older girls broad shoulders.

"No, you're not." she answered softly, hating to see Haruka this upset. Haruka kept crying softly though she curled against Suki's side.

Michiru, who had realized that Haruka was not in bed was standing at the stairs, smiling at the scene before her. Glad that her lover had gotten someone she could trust fully that was not part of the family.

"Then why did he kick me out? As soon as I admitted what was wrong he flipped!" she growled as she began to cry harder.

Suki only sighed and began to try to comfort the tall blonde however after a while she just gave up and just sat beside her and ran her hand repeatedly over the tense shoulders.

"He's an idiot Ruka, it doesn't change you at all." she replied then added quickly "You're still the same idiot I use to hang out with."

Haruka chuckled at this and tried to calm herself, though she was surprised when she heard the upstairs door close.

"relax its Michiru-San. She was worried." Suki stated, knowing what Haruka felt.

"I hate being this weak." the blond whispered however Suki only rolled her eyes before replying.

"Sure you're weak, you had bruises and gashes all over your back and everywhere else and you could put up an act like it didn't hurt you." then she added "remember that night you came to my house bloody at like three in the morning and snuck through my window? You could hardly move he had hit you so hard but you refused to cry, until you thought I was asleep."

Haruka smiled slightly at the memory and leaned against her before retorting "you curled against me when you realized I was upset, I knew you where awake but you know..."

Suki just chuckled softly before replying "well that drunk bastard hurt you, Plus you should know that no one should ever have to face crap like that alone."

Haruka pulled away and then pulled the smaller teen against her.

"You took care of me then, let me take care of you now." she stated, her overprotective personality becoming known.

"Haruka...Stop it. Its been three years." Suki began however she teared up, only to have Haruka's hand stop the tears from trailing down her face.

"yeah but still you and him where close and I know you miss him." Haruka replied.

Suki sighed and leaned into her friend before she added "you're right I do miss him...but I was there ruka, I saw it all." she managed to say with a quivery tone.

Haruka sighed then whispered "Don't worry, I'm around now and if you need something you just have to ask."

Suki just leaned against her best friend before whispering tiredly "sure ru."


	14. Chapter 14

Michiru chuckled as she walked into the living room, seeing the two other teens sitting on the couch sleeping soundly against one another.

"Hey you two better wake up before Minako does or you'll both regret it." she stated with a chuckle as Suki woke up and stretched.

"Let Baka-San sleep, I'll help you with breakfast." Suki retorted as she walked toward the kitchen.

Michiru smiled slightly and followed her before replying "alright, what happened last night? Both of you where upset when I came down the second time." she asked and Suki sighed before replying.

"Haruka was close to my family and you see we where talking about my...my father, he passed away a few years back."

Michiru gently placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder "I'm sorry." was all she could think of however the other teen only smiled slightly at her and shook her head.

"Don't worry so much about it Michiru-San, its not so bad anymore." she stated softly and the aqua haired girl sighed and smiled.

"I saw how you where last night." she retorted softly and Suki sighed and pulled away.

"Well, lets pretend last night didn't exist." Suki retorted as she beagn to walk walk toward the door. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Suki walked toward the park, right past the middle school that she had went to when she had moved however before her thoughts could take over a bucket of water dumped over her, causing her to glare up at the top windows. Only to see a group of small figures rush away from the windows.

She growled and rushed toward the only exit she could thing of, the secret stars from the roof. Only to see four kids rushing down, giggling.

"you find it funny that you soak me?" Suki asked though she was laughing silently to herself at their fearful expressions.

"Can't we just go? Its about to rain." she whispered and Suki sighed and shook her head.

"Actually, I think I feel something coming from you besides fear and amusement." Suki replied, aware of her abilities after an secretive conversation she had with Setsuna a few days before.

"Don't tell me you're one of them." the redhead growled and Suki only nodded however one of their stomachs growled and she laughed.

"Hungry? I know a place you brats can eat for free...if of course you promise not to try to give me a shower again." the dark haired warrior stated, the last part being more of a joke.

The four young girls quickly agreed, having not eaten in a while and followed the seventeen year old toward a camper that was parked the forest.

"Sorry for the mess. This tends to be my home away from home." Suki stated gently as she shoved a stack of notepads off the table.

"make yourselves comfortable, this has electricity so I can cook you something up." she stated then added "don't worry, I can cook and if you don't trust me you can help if you want."

"What is your name?" the girl with sky blue hair asked and the shadow senshi sighed before replying "Tsuki Sarvisa, but I go by Suki." she answered as she continued to cook.

"Man this place is warm...I wish most places we stayed we where this nice." the green haired girl whispered, shivering slightly and Suki frowned as she turned her attention to the girls.

"What does that mean kid?" she asked, concerned and the pink haired girl sighed before repliyng quickly

"we really don't have any place to go."

Suki sighed and glanced over at where the blue haired child was sitting at the table, doodling on a piece of scrap paper she had missed.

"Why don't you guys stay here? I'm sure that my mom would let me move out here so I could look after you." the black haired teen stated quickly and the girls all looked shocked.


	15. Chapter 15

The girls seemed too shocked to speak for a few minutes until the timer went off and startled them both.

"Really?" the pink haired girl whispered and Suki nodded.

"Sure, I'm not going to lie to a bunch of children." she replied then added quickly "besides I can't let a bunch of little girls run around without someone to protect them."

The seventeen year old then served them bowls of hot food before opening the fridge and sitting out cans of soda.

"there, that should take care of you for now. Now I have to go talk to some of my friends before they start searching for me. Please stay here until I get back." Suki stated as she walked out. As soon as she was gone the green haired girl smirked and stated bitterly.

"I bet if we were bad enough she'd kick us out!" she stated, causing the pink haired girl to shake her head and sigh.

"I don't trust her either but why would one of the sailor warriors lie to us?" she stated and the redhead laughed.

"Oh come on Cerecere! You can't believe what that girl says!" she stated however the blue haired girl was the one to reply

"PallaPalla likes her!" she stated in third person, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Please don't talk in third person." Cerecere groaned as she got up and walked over to the door before adding "lets go get this over with."

Haruka was outside playing with Hotaru when mud suddenly dropped over the seventeen year old who glared up at the tree, not seeing anything but hearing giggling. However Suki also heard it and shook her head.

"Haruka, let me handle it." she chuckled as she picked up a rake that was leaned against the nearby shed and struck the thick trunk, causing the four culprits to crash to the ground.

"Ow! Did you have to do that?" the green haired girl demanded as she got up with a wince.

Chuckling Suki only retorted "Did you have to spray Haruka with mud?"

With that Suki then turned to the blue haired girl who was crying and sighed.

"you hurt little one?" she asked as she knelt down and carefully placed her hand on the child's hair.

"A little bump could make PallaPalla cry." the redhead stated unemotionally and Suki sighed.

"that's her name? What's the rest of you go by?" she asked and the redhead smirked.

"I'm VesVes." she stated then nudged the pink haired girl who sighed and retorted

"Fine, I'm Cerecere."

as soon as the pink haired girl had looked down at the ground, The green haired girl laughed and answered "I'm Junjun."

Haruka had just walked back out and saw the four children and despite wanting to laugh she put on a dark expression and made her way over to them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You where the ones who thought it would be so funny to give me a mud bath huh brats?" she growled, causing the four girls to flinch back.

"w...we're sorry...we wont do it again." Pallapalla whimpered, tears forming in her deep blue eyes as she spoke.

Haruka chose that moment to chuckle before retorting "Yeah well this isn't the first time that I've been swamped." With that she glanced at Suki with a questioning look before she returned to her daughter's side.

Once Haruka was gone Suki turned back to the four kids and glared down at them

"listen, refrain from Pranking Haurka again. She's a little temperamental and you don't want to get on her bad side." she stated, her voice calmer than her expression would suggest.

However that wasn't all the girls had planned for at that moment Vesves stepped back, activating a small lever she had hid and caused a flood of frogs to pellet the dark haired girl.

Suki glared at the girls as she removed the last of the amphibians from her and sighed as she shook her head.

"you guys are awful." she stated softly, causing all of them to mentally prepare themselves for the worse, being told to never bother her again however to their surprise she added.

"Come on, lets get you back to the camper. I'm sure you guys would want a comfortable place to sleep."


	16. Chapter 16

It was late at night when Suki finally headed toward her bed, however when she got there she saw that Pallapalla was curled in a tight ball beneath the covers. With a sigh the seventeen year old shook the young girl awake.

"Hey, why you try to steal my bed?" she asked gently as she took a seat beside the girl who surprised her by flinging herself into her arms and beginning to cry softly.

Stiffening Suki timidly placed a hand on the distraught girl's shoulders before adding "what happened Pallapalla?"

The little girl only replied "a bad dream."

the shadow senshi only sighed and tried to comfort the girl, not really sure at how to soothe the girl however to her surprise when she looked down the child was sleeping against her. Lifting the girl into her arms she carried her back to the girls room and gently placed the child in bed and tucked her in.

"You really did mean what you said." Junjun stated softly as she sat up and Suki nodded and then replied

"Yeah, I know that you guys don't trust me but I promise you on the silver crystal I will take care of you."

the green haired girl's eyes widened as she heard this then she smiled as she said "about earlier, I'm sorry that my sister and I caused so much trouble today."

Suki only smirked and reached over and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder before responding

"Junjun, don't worry about that. The girl you mucked today was my best friend Haruka and despite how serious you saw her act today her and I use to do the same things."

Junjun laughed out loud at the thought of both of the over serious teens actually doing something fun for once however she quickly covered her mouth before she stated "sorry."

Suki only laughed and ruffled the girl's hair as she responded "go to sleep kid, its late and we've both had a long day."

With that Suki left the room and went back into her own before she glanced at the picture that hung on the wall across from her bed.

_How am I going to handle this Papa?_ She thought as she lay across the bed, staring up at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

The next morning Suki was awoke by a loud noise outside, causing her to rush out of the room and into the forest quickly then seeing the mess that was outside she growled.

"Girls! What the heck are you doing out here?" she snapped as she glanced around the clearing, seeing that the place looked like an obstacle course.

"we're just playing Tsuki-San." Vesves stated and the seventeen year old growled as she turned and reentered the house. However besides leaving her alone the young redhead rushed in after her and grabbed her arm.

"We'll clean it up...I promise." she stated softly, her tone almost pleading and Suki sighed before turning to face the girl, who closed her eyes and seemed to brace herself for something.

"Vesves, if you are still worried that I am going to kick you out then you need to realize that I am not going to do whatever the heck happened to you before. I just want you to clean up that pigsty out there when you are done entertaining yourselves." the black haired girl replied as she placed her hand on the young girl's hair, causing the young girl to flinch as if she had been struck.

The child stayed quite for a few minutes before she nodded and then headed outside. Suki sighed and walked out and called "You brat's be careful! Last thing we need is someone with a broken neck!"

Vesves laughed and glanced over at her, shocked by the change of attitude.

However before any of them could say anything Suki added "You guys have fun, I'm going to make breakfast."


	17. Chapter 17

After a half hour Suki walked outside and saw that the girls where laughing as they went through their playground of junk.

"Hey brats! Breakfast is done!" she called, though her tone was light now and the four young girls went toward the building.

"you're in a better mood, you're not a morning person are you?" Vesves asked cheekily as she rushed into the house, eager to eat.

"not when I wake up unwillingly by a bang outside. What where you guys trying to do out there anyway?" Suki replied as she began to fill the plates with food.

"We got bored so we where trying to make an obstacle course so that we could play!" PallaPalla answered as she took a seat.

Suki smirked at this and shook her head, amused that they could keep themselves busy like that.

"Well, as long as I don't trip over anything at night then I'm fine with your little playgrounds but please try not to junk stuff up too much." she answered, taking a seat on a chair leaned against the wall.

"Okay, we'll be sure to keep a path clean for you then." Junjun stated through a mouthful of egg, causing Cerecere to roll her eyes.

"hey stupid, stop talking with your mouth full!" she growled.

"Stop calling me stupid!" the green haired girl yelled back, her temper flaring.

"Make me Grass brain." Cerecere retorted, causing Junjun's temper to flair.

"Shut the heck up Pinkie!" she snapped as she threw a jam covered piece of toast toward the other girl, however besides hitting it's target it smacked Suki in the face.


	18. Chapter 18

Suki sighed as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her face from the sticky substance.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl whimpered, flinching back a little.

"stop fighting, both of you." the black haired girl replied in a calm voice before turning to the green haired girl and sent her a little glare before heading toward the bathroom to wash up.

"Good going Junjun, if she doesn't kick us out she'll beat us." Cerecere stated causing Vesves to roll her eyes before retorting

"it was your fault too!"

Suki, who had just finished washing her face sighed as she heard this. Her patients becoming thin however she didn't wish to frighten them.

"Can all of you just stop it for ten minutes?" she asked as she walked out, struggling to keep her tone light.

"Sorry." three voices whispered at one and Suki sighed and took a seat at her previous spot as she tried to figure out how to handle the arguments that the girls had just had.

"Please don't get mad at us Suki-San! My sister's are just stupid!" Pallapalla stated, near tears and the seventeen year old only sighed.

"I'm not angry at any of you but I didn't want toast threw at my head either." she retorted though her tone withheld any indication of emotion.

Junjun glanced down at the floor when she heard that last statement before she muttered a soft "sorry."

Suki chuckled, these girls weren't that bad she thought as she stood up and sighed "well...perhaps it's okay this time." came the reply then she added "finish eating then go play, I'll clean up here."

the girls where remotely quite as they finished their meal then without a word they headed outside. Suki laughed gently and then began to wash the dishes.

_Why can't I stay mad at them? _She wondered.

After the work was done she had an idea and she quickly set up her trap and walked outside to see what the girls where up to; only to find them off to the side of the small pound nearby, talking quietly among themselves.

"So you're not getting into more trouble?" she asked almost playfully as she walked up behind them, causing them to jump slightly.

"You're not mad? Not even a little?" Vesves asked surprised that the older girl would even want to speak to them after what happened that morning.

"it was an accident was it not?" Suki retorted, placeing her hand on Junjun's shoulder lightly.

"yeah, she was trying to hit me!" Cerecere retorted, glareing over at her sister however Suki only chuckled.

"You're sister's, you shouldn't fight like this." she retorted before adding "why don't we go to the park or something?"

the girl's where shocked, they expected anything but being invited somewhere.

"so you're not going to punish us?" PallaPalla asked, still a little frightened however the shadow senshi only shook her head.

"Like I said, it was an accident." she answered as then added "so do you want to go or not?"

much to suki's surprise Cerecere jumped to her feet and whirled around to face her.

"We may be the amazon quartet but we aren't stupid!" she hissed, a dark look coming over her face.

"what are you talking about kid? I never said that any of you where." Suki answered then she glanced at the looks of mixed feelings that the other three had gave her.

"why are you being so nice to us? You should hate us!" Junjun demanded and Suki sighed and shook her head.

"you're a bunch of rambunctious kids, you need a little discipline but I also know that you're not bad either." the girl answered then added in a firmer but somehow loving tone "Stop putting yourself down."

After a few more minutes of conversation they agreed to go with the seventeen year old. Once at their destination Suki sat against a tree, watching the girls have fun until she saw that a woman she reconized as a teacher at the same middle school that she had went to as a child was screaming at them for no apparent reason.

"Hey, what's going on?" she growled as she walked up, however the woman only turned to her.

"You associate with these little freaks? That brat there must be a witch! She sent a swarm of rats into my classroom!" the teacher snapped, pointing at Vesves and Suki had to hold back a chuckle.

"Then mrs. Miller I'll have a talk with her but you still had no right to yell at my girls." she managed to say, her voice holding a tone that was not questionable.

After the teacher had left she turned to VesVes and sighed "what the heck was that about?" she asked, causing the redhead to glance down.

"each of us have a ability...Junjun can do about anything that requires balance and agility, Cerecere can communicate with plants, Pallapalla is actaully smart when she wants to be and as for me I can short of talk to animals."

Suki chuckled then added in a whisper so that no one would hear "I'd love to have seen that old hag freak out. She hates rodents."

The four girls giggled at that and then Cerecere glanced up at her before asking

"What did you mean we where your girls?"

Suki sighed and then replied "I meant that I'd take care of you, meaning that I am your guardian so I have to protect you."

PallaPalla timidly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the black haired teen's waist, shocking her however Suki only placed a hand on the young girl's hair before adding

"I understand that you don't trust me but I can assure you that you are not going to face whatever you have had to in the past...no matter what. However you can expect that if you've done something I will punish you in one way or another."

after she said this Suki thought about the prank she had set up for Junjun later, it was playful but she had a feeling the girl would be a little more careful afterward.


	19. Chapter 19

"So you are going to raise those little whelps? You can't be serious." Rei stated, causing Suki to sigh.

"They're not that bad, though Junjun did threaten to put a slug in my coffee for booby trapping the sink so that it would spray her when she turned it on." Suki retorted

"They didn't seem so bad either when I went by to check on her, only really hyper." Haruka retorted then added "though I did get pawned with a ball, but then again I get hit at home when I'm playing with Hotaru."

Suki laughed at that and glanced over to where the kids where all playing peacefully.

"You're just being overly nice, they're demons." Rei replied and Suki shook her head.

"I don't believe that...brats maybe but calling them demons are a bit much." she replied as she got to her feet and stretched before stating.

"I've got to go, We've got final exams coming up and I think that they have homework that they've put off all weekend."

Rei rolled her eyes before retorting "good luck getting them to do anything."

Haruka rolled her eyes as she too stood up and retorted "well I have to go too, Michiru is in one hell of a bad mood and I have no desire to sleep on the couch tonight."

Suki laughed as she walked over to where the kids where and sighed "guys its time to go." she stated and the four girls groaned.

"Come on do we have to? All we have to do is Miss Millers homework and she's nothing but a bitch anyway!" Vesves stated and Suki had to repress a chuckle.

"Language Ves." she retorted as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder then added "if you runts get your work done I might actually let you stay up with me tonight." Suki stated with a smirk as she watched the girl's expression darken.

"no fair." Pallapalla muttered, pouting slightly.

"Oh well, lives not fair kiddo." the black haired teen stated with a chuckle as she ruffled the girl's hair before adding "come on."

Haruka laughed as she watched her best friend lead the girls to the car as she stated softly

"I never thought that quick tempered firecracker would ever take in a bunch of kids." she stated as she took Hotaru by the hand.

"She seems really good with them." Makoto stated.

On the way home Suki glanced back at the girls, though Cerecere was sitting in the passenger seat.

"We have something to tell you." the pink haired girl whispered as they headed toward the house and Suki sighed.

"What did you lot do this time?" she asked as she turned the radio down.

"there's a parent teacher meeting after school tomorrow and they want you to come." the pink haired girl stated and Suki sighed and pinched the bridge of her hose as she pulled into her makeshift driveway.

"what have you four done now?" she asked, a tone of annoyance at her voice however the tone was still welcoming.

"its more or less Vesves and Junjun, they think it's funny to pull mean pranks on Miller and that stupid cow that teaches PE." the pink haired girl retorted angrily.

"Mrs. Miller's a bitch and everyone knows it!" Junjun growled however Suki casted her a glare through the rear-view mirror.

"Despite how wicked that old hag is you don't call someone that name again." she stated firmly then opened the door before adding "lets go inside..."

The girls, obviously afraid that they where in trouble took their time to go inside.

"I have a test to study for, please try to behave so I can." Suki stated as she gently nudged Junjun playfully before walking into her room and shutting the door.

After a half hour of study there was a loud crash in the living room and the sounds of yelling and cursing.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Suki demanded as she entered the room seeing a mess. The four girls stopped their fighting and froze, though PallaPalla burst into tears.

Suki sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she never could handle a crying kid and now she had to face four young girls.

"I leave you alone for thirty minutes and what happens? You get in a fight and trash this place." she growled as she picked up a broken plate and sighed as she dumped it into the trash.

"I need to go for a walk, can you guys please clean this up?" she added, straining to keep her tone soft. As she walked out of the house she sighed and broke into a run, using it to clear her mind and work out her anger.

Meanwhile at the camper the girls where still bickering even though she was cleaning as they where asked.

"this is all your fault!" Cerecere growled and Pallapalla began to cry again and causing the pink haired girl to sigh.

"Calm down, you didn't do anything PallaPalla." she stated then glared over at the other two "but those two are so stupid its pathetic!"

Suki paused along the lake and smiled as she recalled the fishing trips that her father took her on as a child. Tears stung her eyes but she only forced them back before she headed back to the camper.

When she walked into the living room she saw that the girls had done as she had asked and that the sounds of muffled conversation was coming from the room that the girls shared.

She eased over to the rooms and gently knocked on the door then waited as the door opened.

"are you angry at us?" Vesves asked as she opened the door and Suki sighed and walked into the room and took a seat on the bed.

"I think we need to talk girls." she replied softly as she reached over and ruffled Junjun's hair, who had her face buried into a pillow.

"What about?" Cerecere asked softly as she took a seat nearby and Suki smiled slightly as she answered

"I'm not angry at you, annoyed a bit but I am not upset with you...my temper is horrible and I had to leave before I said something I would regret." she answered then added quickly "but next time you make a mess like that again there will be consequences."

The girls glanced down then Cerecere retorted "its Vesves and Junjun's fault! They started it!"

Suki sighed and shook her head "I don't care who started it...all I am concerned about is that you are not going to keep fighting like this, I know that you are sisters and siblings fight en-evidently but I don't want it to turn physical like that again." she said with a firm tone then she added in a gentler tone.

"I don't want you to hurt one another."

Junjun glanced up at the seventeen year old and sighed "So are we in trouble?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Did you finish your homework?" the black haired girl replied, earning a few nods from them. So she added quickly "not too much then, but I think you four need to learn how to handle each other."

Cerecere narrowed her eyes and asked quickly "what do you mean?"

Suki sighed and replied "You and your sister's can't get along so tomorrow you three are going to go with Haruka for a few hours and during this I'll take care of Pallapalla. Then I'll take all of you exploring next weekend."

Cerecere groaned at this as she muttered "Why are you making us go with that Lesbian freak?" causing the shadow senshi to roll her eyes.

"She's gay not the bubonic plague grow up." Junjun retorted and Suki gently covered her mouth.

"Junjun, don't start another fight with her." she chided softly then added toward Cerecere "she's right, at lease get to know her before you judge her. The last time I made the mistake of insulting someone I hurt someone who I didn't know it implied to."

Cerecere sighed and muttered "whatever." before walking off.

"Excuse me, I think I need to have a talk with her." she stated as she walked out of the room and found the young girl sitting on the couch staring out the window.

"Look, if you're going to yell at me go ahead...I can't help it I can't trust people like Haruka." the pink haired girl stated as she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

"No, I just want to talk to you about this." Suki replied as she sat beside the girl and put her arm around her, causing her to look up shocked.

"Whats there to talk about? I was bullied by a bunch of dykes at school. All of them are the same stuck up bitches." came the harsh retort.

Suki sighed before replying "language Cerecere." she chided then added gently "Not all of them are like that and I assure you that Haruka nor Michiru is not like that at all."

Cerecere listened to the older girl but didn't reply and after a few minutes Suki stated "a matter of fact Haruka would be more than happy to take you to some place exciting and beside that I think if you got to know Michiru you'd enjoy being around her."

Cerecere glanced up, revealing tear filled eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked and Suki smiled lightly as she answered

"Of course. I would never make you go with anyone that I thought would hurt you and if anyone would I would hunt them to the ends of the earth."

The pink haired girl smiled as she leaned against Suki's side as she replied "really? Even after we screw up everything?"

Suki shot her a stern look as she replied "I'll always be here for you, despite anything that you could ever do."


	20. Chapter 20

Suki sighed as she walked into the teacher's lounge, however thankfully it was just with pallapalla's teacher.

"You're their guardian?" asked the young teacher, who seemed to be shocked and Suki sighed.

"They where orphans and they're staying at my place and there is no adults that could come." the teen half lied as she took a seat.

"Well, this new but I want to mention that the girl isn't really that bad but she seems a little zoned out at times. like she is bored and she doesn't turn in her homework half the time." the woman stated and I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, remembering what Vesves had said.

"I'll have a talk with her about it." Suki replied then sighed as the older girls teacher walked in and took a seat.

"The older girls are the problem, they are constantly causing fights and have disrupted the whole class for weeks. We've sent them to the office and everything else but nothing seems to work." Mrs. Miller stated and Suki sighed and shook her head.

"They are spirited but I assure you that I will talk with them and I will make sure they cause you less trouble." she stated then added as she handed them a number "next time they do something here is a number to call, Setsuna knows how to reach me and will inform me if the little monkeys do anything."

"Thank you Suki, I'm glad you've taken them in but their behavior is anything but acceptable right now." the woman retorted and the dark haired girl sighed and rolled her eyes at her. Knowing that the woman was over thinking it but also didn't want to let the girls think that she was a pushover.

After the meeting she sighed and walked out and glanced at the girls and shook her head.

"lets go home girls." she stated as she walked out, followed closely by the four girls.

"What did that cow say about us?" Vesves stated and suki sighed.

"Starting fights? Seriously guys...its one thing to fight back when someone hits you first but to throw the first punch is a bit much!" she stated then added "and I saw your report cards and I can't believe what I have seen, I know you guys are smarter than what they would suggest." she stated with a sigh, not wanting to let them know how she actually felt.

"Why should we care? Its stupid." Junjun growled in reply, earning a glare from Suki who was looking through the rear view mirror.

"Look, I know whatever the heck I say is going to matter but I can promise you this. If you guys will at lease try to stay out of trouble I'll take you wherever you want to go." she stated.

"You're lying! I know you are! It wont matter what we do, we'll never get you to do anything with us! Last night we wanted you to play with us and all you did was say you had something to do! And what was it? Finish your stupid painting for your room?" Vesves snapped, hurt evident in her tone which caused Suki to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose in order to ward off the headache she was beginning to get.

"I'm too old to play these kiddy games with you!" she snapped, causing the girls to become quite and tried to hide the fact that tears where in their eyes.

Suki sighed as she glanced back at them, noting that pallapalla was crying silently.

"I'm sorry I said that girls, I guess I really don't know how to handle kids your age and I defently dont know how to handle my anger. Do you forgive me?" she asked and the girls looked up shocked then whispered softly "yes'm."

Suki still sighed and then got an idea before adding "could I make it up to you some way?"

this seemed to make them glance up and then answered all at once, causing her to laugh.

"slow down, one at a time. All I'm hearing right now is blah." she chuckled and then Pallapalla spoke up "can we go get icecream?"

Cerecere rolled her eyes and then retorted "if she does that then she has to take me shopping!"

Vesves and Junjun however stayed quite and Suki sighed and then asked "isn't there something you want to do?"

The two tomboy's shook their heads and she sighed, she'd take them to the arcade over the weekend.

"how about this? We have an outing this weekend and do whatever you guys want?" she asked and to her surprise they brightened and all said "OK." at once.

The seventeen year old chuckled and said quickly "I figured you would agree to that, and remember Haruka's taking you older three somewhere today with her and her family while me and Pallapalla hang out."

the girls cheered up then except Pallapalla, who was afraid that Suki wouldn't be any fun. However when seeing this the dark haired teen added "Pallapalla, what do you say about going to the park with me today? I'm sure that it would be fun."

the young girl brightened and nodded and Suki laughed as she saw the others roll their eyes, though it would easily entertain them as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Haruka sighed as she glanced over at Cerecere who seemed nervous. However the young girl sighed and whispered "what are we going to do?"

Haruka chuckled and then answered "relax, I think we should head to that new water park that just opened, but Suki seemed a little steamed with you earlier." she replied then added "you're lucky she let you come with me. How she acted she was thinking about grounding you guys."

Cerecere sighed and replied softly "I feel sorry for pallapalla. She got stuck with her."

the tomboy only chuckled and patted the girl's shoulder as she retorted "I'm sure that she's not being too hard on her. She seemed like she was set on you guys having fun today."

Junjun laughed and then retorted "sure she does, I bet she hates us now we've upset her."

Haruka only reached back and patted the young girl's leg before replying

"She can't hate anyone or she would have hated me a long time ago."

Meanwhile Suki had took pallapalla to the park and was easily racing her on the monkey bars, laughing at the childs antics.

"Come on Suki! Catch me if you can!" the little girl called as she dropped to the ground and took off running. Chuckling Suki followed easily catching the girl, causing her to squeal with laughter as she was lifted off the ground.

"You don't mind playing unlike my sisters, they never want to play with me like this anymore." the blue haired girl stated sadly and Suki sighed as she sat down onto the grass, pulling the girl onto her lap.

"hey, I'm sure they would if you wanted them to." she stated then added playfully "or you annoy them until they cave."

pallapalla giggled at this and leaned into the older girls torso, glancing up at her as she replied "then they would get mad and a fight would get started then you would get mad."

Suki sighed then said "maybe I would but you do understand that no matter what I wont be like whoever else you have lived with, I wont ever turn you away."

pallapalla sighed as she stated "we where put in an orphanage and they where always screaming at us and even punched Junjun once then they waited until the coldest day to make us leave."

Suki felt a strange rage shoot through her as she rested her chin against the younger girlfriend's hair.

"I'd never do that to anyone and to punch someone that isn't eighteen, especially when they're only ten years old like Junjun." she growled, not being able to understand the logic on any of what she was just told.

Haruka laughed as she was splashed by a cannonball done by Junjun who was hyper, though Cerecere sighed as she was soaked from where she was laying on a towel.

"Do you mind?" she asked however as soon as she said this Haruka caused her to fall into the pool.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing dyke!" she snapped causing haruka to flinch.

Cerecere whimpered slightly at realization of what she had said, not really wanting to be in worse trouble when she got home. However the sandy blond only reached over and shoved her under the water. Once the girl re-emerged Haruka glared at her before smirking.

"You say that again I'll throw you off the diving board!" she threatened playfully then added "Suki warned me before I picked you guys up, she said something about a bully problem at that school?"

Vesves easily jumped up from under water and pulled her pink haired sister into the water then answered for her sister "yeah there's these three lesbians that annoy the heck out of us."

Haruka sighed and shook her head "is that why you guys get into fights?" she asked and the girls nodded so she added "tell Suki this, it'll get you out of trouble for the fighting."

Junjun sighed and shook her head "no, she'd never believe us."

Haruka splashed her to get her attention then replied very gently "believe me kid, she will if you don't hold anything back."

Suki smiled as she drove the long miles to the waterpark that Haruka had said she'd take the girls to. Glancin in the mirror she saw that pallapalla was asleep in the backseat, a small smile on her face.

Suki chuckled as she turned the radieo down so that it wouldn't disturb the girl and then focused again on her destination. Once she pulled into the parking lot she got out and gently shook the little girl awake.

"we're there." she whispered and the young girl's blue eyes cracked open slightly and she groaned.

"me tired." she whispered and the dark haired seventeen year old giggled as she picked her up and carried her toward where she saw Haruka and the others playing.

"hey guys." she stated as she put a now awake Pallapalla down.

"hey, you want to join us?" Michiru asked from where she sat with Hotaru who was drying off.

"she can if she wants, I brought her bathing suit but I would prefer not to get near the water with these monkeys." Suki retorted as she held up a beach bag.

"I'll take her to change." Cerecere stated as she took the bag from Suki and then lead her youngest sister toward the changing area.

"They've been almost perfect, except Vesves's potty mouth and Cerecere calling me a dyke but I can understand why she would want to insult anyone who is gay." Haruka stated.

Suki sighed as she heard this and glanced over at the redhead who had made herself almost invisible behind the tomboy.

"What exactly did she say?" she asked and Haruka sighed and whispered the word to her, not wanting to use it in front of her daughter.

Suki pulled away and glared over at the young girl and shook her head "Ves, we'll talk about this at home tonight."

the young girl whimpered, thinking that she was going to really be in for it now however Suki then reached into the water and splashed her, shocking her greatly.

"I'm not always the bad guy kiddo, but we will find someway to brake that habit tonight."

Junjun then saw an opening and splashed Suki full in the face, only to have her splash her back then go and take a seat beside the aqua haired sea senshi and her daughter.

"they haven't fought either with one another despite their playful bouts." Michiru stated as she watched her lover gently pull cerecere into the water as she walked by.

"No fair Ruka!" the pink haired girl yelped.

They stayed there for another hour before Suki decided to tell the girls to go change.

Once they where back she was surprised to hear them each thank Haruka for the good time then headed to Suki's car without being told.

"Looks like they're a little calmer." Haruka told her best friend then laughed as she added "they're good kids and I think they only fight because they have pent up energy."

Suki nodded as she too thanked the two other teens then headed toward the car as well.

On the way home the girls where talking about their days, bragging on how fun it was.

"Girls, if you behave better we can do things like this ever weekend." she stated gently and they nodded.

"Sure, but Suki we have to talk to you about why we get into fights at school." Junjun stated and the shadow senshi nodded as she replied.

"you girls should know you can talk to me about anything. I didn't mean to be so harsh earlier but you are going to start doing your homework and that means you too Pallapalla." she replied, her voice light but still holding a scolding tone toward the end.

"Yes'm." the blue haired child whispered, hating the fact that their guardian was upset with her.

"I know things get boring at school but please try for me." Suki added then added "next weekend if your teachers say you're grades and behavior makes any improvement we'll go camping. I mean there's only a month of school left so its very important that you try hard."

The girls where surprised by the gentle tone and then agreed.

The four girls were asleep by the time they pulled into the driveway, causing the shadowy warrior to laugh as she woke them up.

"Cerecere, go unlock the door." she ordered kindly as she handed her the keys as she turned back and then woke the other three.

Once inside Suki made dinner for them then just sent them to bed, knowing that they where tired.

Late that night the dark haired girl was awoke by a small knock at her bedroom door and when she opened it she saw Vesves standing there, looking sheepish.

"what's wrong?" she asked and the young girl glanced down.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" the redhead asked softly and Suki sighed as she reentered the room.

"Sure, come on." she replied warmly as she lay back down next to the wall and waited for her ward to join her.

"you sure it's okay? I mean I am eleven, I should be able to handle it." the girl asked, clearly afraid to be alone but not wanting to seem weak.

Suki growled at this and then answered "yes Vesves, I am. Now either come here or go away." sure her voice was cold but the young girl took the invitation and after closing the door she quickly got in bed with the older girl.

"There, you feel safe now?" Suki whispered very kindly as the girl nestled closer against her.

"yeah, thanks. I had a bad dream and I guess I just wanted you to protect me." the girl admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

Suki only chuckled and pulled the blankets tighter around both her and the girl as she replied "you never have to worry about me not protecting you or your sisters."


	22. Chapter 22

Suki awoke the next morning to someone tall peering over her, a smirk on her face.

"Shamatta! Haruka-San! What the heck?"She snapped as she shot up and threw her pillow at the tall girl who started to laugh.

"Hey! Don't kill me! I'm not a burglar!" the teen stated as she caught the soft object and then pulled the dark haired senshi up gently and hugged her.

"What the heck?" Suki whispered, feeling the blond stiffen slightly and then the answer came, unexpected.

"I just got the news today...my mom..." Haruka began however before she could finish her sentence she burst into tears. Suki sighed as she continued to comfort the tall blond, understanding what the girl was trying to say.

After a while Haruka managed to finish her sentence through her tears "she's dead Suki...my only family that loved me still is gone."

"Ruka, everything will work out. Trust me, I know." the dark haired teen whispered as she gently led the older girl over to the bed and then sat down, her arms still around the older girl, who curled against her and cried harder. Suki felt horrible seeing her close friend in this state, not use to seeing the girls emotional behavior.

"I only have Michiru now Suki. She's the only one who loves me now." Haruka managed to sob into the other teen's shoulder. Suki sighed as she rested her head against Haruka's then whispered in reply.

"I may not be overly accepting of your sexuality but if you need anything at all I am here for you."

Haruka stiffened as she heard this then pulled away and met Suki's gaze.

"right now I could really use a friend Suki...that's all I could ever ask for. I know you'll never see me like you did once but..." Haruka began, adverting her eyes to the floor and Suki sighed as she gently curled against the taller girl.

"Haru, I feel the same way as I did then. You're the same Ruka that I always knew and I will always feel the same way about you and I will always be your friend." she replied.

Cerecere overheard this and rolled her eyes, still not very trusting of the blond despite the time they had spent together the previous day.

"Oh stop eaves dropping Cere, its not like Haruka is going to rape her or something." Vesves stated as she glanced up from a book she was reading.

"You don't know that, I heard the bed move." the pink haired girl retorted causing her sister to groan and roll her eyes.

"Cerecere, you idiot. If you can't hear she's crying, she just lost her mother. Don't you think that maybe we should show a little sympathy for her?" Vesves retorted as he sister took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Why should I? Our stupid mother left us and we've never had anyone to be there for us." Cerecere whispered, suddenly sounding younger than thirteen.

The younger girl sighed and moved to her sister's side before she replied "actually sis, I know someone who cares for us just like a mother."

Cerecere glared over at her and growled "Who?" however then another voice answered her.

"Cerecere, are you really that blind?" said the melodic voice and when the girls looked up Michiru was standing there.

"You let yourself in?" Vesves asked and the aqua haired woman sighed and shook her head.

"No, Haruka and Suki went for a walk and asked me to keep an eye on you guys." the teen replied gently and then Vesves sighed and glanced up and then asked softly.

"Who are you saying cares about us? You can't mean Tsuki...She just feels bad for us." Cerecere growled and the teen sighed.

"I saw how Suki looked at you guys yesterday at the park. Haruka told me she never saw Suki ever be so light with anyone after she started getting bullied at school but yesterday with you she really let you guys open her up." Michiru replied kindly and the girls seemed deep in thought.

"Don't tell Pallapalla about that...she'd go overboard." Vesves stated softly then sighed and added in a whisper. "I wish she was our mother...then she would have to at lease like us."

Michiru sighed as she leaned down and whispered "how about I tell you a little secret?" she whispered and then added "she does like you, when was telling us about your fear of us she really was concerned Cerecere and she a few days ago Rei called you demons she defended you and said that you may be brats sometimes but that she was going over board."

both girls glanced up in shock before Cerecere smiled "we've been nothing but nasty to her yet she stands up for us." she stated and Vesves sighed and continued her sisters sentence

"We don't deserve someone like her."

Michiru sighed and then smiled slightly as she replied "actually kids, you do deserve someone like her...everyone deserves someone who'll care for them."

However then someone cleared their voice and there stood Suki in the doorway, smirking.

"How long have you been standing there?" Vesves whispered, blushing and Suki chuckled.

"Since the nothing but nasty part." she replied as she entered the room then added gently "girls, you're just mischievous and Michiru's right. Everyone does deserve someone to care for them."

Haruka sighed as she heard this then added sadly "I know a girl who always wanted someone, especially her father and I know she'd be the first to say that you deserve the love of a parent...everyone does no matter what they do."

Michiru silently stood and walked over to her lover and gently hugged the older girl who was silently crying again.

"Why don't you girls go outside with your sisters and play?" Suki suggested as she too stood and the girls wordlessly obeyed, surprising her slightly.

Once the girls where gone Suki turned to the blond and sighed.

"You can't blame yourself for your stupid father's attitude toward you." she stated and the seventeen year old sighed and shook her head.

"You don't even understand! I can't go to the funeral...not with him around...I wont let Michiru go because there's no way that I will let her face the ridicule that I have." Haruka sobbed as she sank to the ground.

Suki sighed as she thought about the one thing that she could do for Haruka, one thing that she knew she could do. "Haruka, I can come with you and if he starts his mouth I'll bust it for him."she stated and Haruka smiled slightly at this then Michiru stated firmly.

"I'll come too. We are a family now Haruka and I want to be there for you now." the aqua haired girl stated gently but firmly and the blond gave a small chuckle.

"you guys win...I'm not going to argue." she stated shakily as she finally stood up and tried to dry her eyes. Only to get kissed on the cheek by michiru.

"No need to love, its already been settled." the mermaid like girl answered playfully and Suki smiled as she watched them, seeing things differently for the first time.

"What? Can't I get a hug from my girlfriend?" Haruka asked sarcastically and Suki shook her head as she retorted.

"its not that. I always thought that well your kind of love wasn't real love or was just lust but watching you two together like this I can see you really care for each other." she answered and Haruka chuckled.

"we do. Michiru was the only one who could save me from myself." the blond answered as she wrapped her arm around Haruka's waist.


	23. Chapter 23

Suki sighed as she gently draped the cover over Haruka who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Girls, why don't we go outside and play a little bit?" Michiru suggested to the four girls who was acting bored.

"yeah sure, you'll just be a bore!" Cerecere stated cheekily, earning a stern look from Suki however Michiru only chuckled.

"We'll see, now come on before we wake up Haruka." the aqua haired teen stated gently as she lead them outside. Suki sighed as she sat at the table beside of Haruka and began to wright in her notebook, docementing everything that had happened in her life up to this point, surprising herself when she felt a sense of hurt and longing rush through her as the past began to reoccur in her words. She had tears silently trailing down her face as she sat there, head burried in her arms. She wanted to just vanish when she felt a strong set of arms wrap around her and a pair of lips touch her temple lightly.

"Suki, what where you thinking about?" the familiar husky tone asked gently and the dark haired girl woke up and saw that Haruka was standing behind her.

"Sorry if I woke you." she stated, avoiding her question and the blond sighed and glared at her before wiping the tears away from her best friends face.

"you didn't now tell me what is wrong." the tomboy retorted then she saw the jornal and sighed as she picked it up and quickly read it, smiling slightly at some parts and then almost bursting into tears at some.

"I'm sorry Ruka it's just that you reminded me of that day and..." Suki began however Haruka only gave her a firm hug and then kissed the top of her head.

"shush, there's nothing to apologize for." came the firm retort from the butch who continued "you're being here for me now Suki I just wish I was around when you needed me the most."

Suki just gently pulled away from Haruka and then stood, only to wrap her arms around the tall blonds waist and let the pent up emotions out.

Haruka sighed and began to try to comfort the other teen, knowing that Suki's family was always the type to force their children to hold back any emotion no matter how strong and that this was probably the first time that the other girl had the chance to let it out.

Suki slowly calmed and pulled away blushing, only to see Haruka smiling at her.

"Better?" the blond asked warmly then added "I shouldn't have told you about my mom it just made you relive the fact about your dad."

Suki only shook her head and whispered "I'm just too weak, why can't I ever handle things right?!" she snapped, frustrated with herself and Haruka sighed.

"Tsuki. Listen, I know you want to be strong but its better to just let it out. I promise you that and if you ever try to keep something hidden away like this again and I find out I will make you cry just so you can let it out!" Haruka stated firmly, almost like she was talking to a child or a younger sibling.

Suki only leaned against her friend and the wind senshi sighed and began to rub her shoulders again before beginning to speak.

"You don't have to come to the funeral tomorrow if it will be too hard for Suki I will be okay." she whispered.

Suki then pushed away and shook her head and then replied "I don't care how hard it will be Haruka Tenou but I know I want to be there for my best friend when she is going through a hard time!" she replied, causing Haruka to smile.

Meanwhile Michiru had the Amazon Quartet out near the lake, Vesves and Junjun was splashing each other in the shallow water while Cerecere was picking flowers from a nearby area. Pallapalla was sitting beside Michiru who was sketching a picture in her sketch pad.

"Michiru-San? Can you teach me to draw as good as you?" the blue haired girl asked as the sea senshi glanced up and smiled.

"Yes, if you want to learn. But I thought you'd be playing with your sisters." the musician replied lightly as she turned to the young girl who only shrugged.

"What if Suki get's angry with us for being dirty?" she asked and Michiru sighed, the other girl's were having fun and she knew Suki wouldn't care if they came back covered in mud.

"She wont sweetheart." Michiru replied warmly then added "Lets go join Vesves and Junjun."

The two girls' was timid to do anything to Michiru who seemed dressed too nice however when the aqua haired teen ducked Vesves under she splashed her back without thinking, causing her to laugh and just splash them back.

Haruka sighed as she glanced out the window, beginning to get restless.

"Come on, lets go for a walk. Can you still keep up with me?" she suggested as she glanced at Suki who smirked.

"Sure, lets go." came the reply.

The two girls ran at equal paces until they came upon the lake and saw the scene before them, then Haruka paused and began to laugh, calling the five in the lake's attention to her.

"What are you guys doing? Trying to drown each other?" the blond joked as she neared them and shoved Michiru backward into the water.

The aqua haired girl glared up at her with an steely look before she got to her feet and unexpectedly pulled Haruka into the water with them.

"Show you how it feels Tenou." she retorted though she smiled as she said this, showing that she wasn't upset.

"No fair Michi! You Love water! I hate it!" Haruka whined as she got to her feet and was suddenly pulled into a hug by her aqua haired lover.

"No fair catching me off guard Love." Michiru replied as she kissed the tall blond quickly on the lips, causing the four kids around them to make gagging noises.

"Oh stop it, if it makes you that sick turn around." Suki chuckled as she placed her hand on CereCere's shoulders, causing the pink haired girl to look up at her with a smile.

"you were right, I don't mind being around them...they're really cool." the thirteen year old stated causing the shadow senshi to smile.

"I'd trust them with my life." the dark haired girl replied though she was soon shoved into the water by Junjun.

"Hey! You brats!" the dark haired girl laughed as she splashed them and accidentally hit Haruka with the waves too.

"That's it you're going down!" Haruka squealed as she carefully dunked her best friend under then quickly let her up.

Suki only laughed as she got out of the water and climbed on shore and sat in the sun to dry.

"if I get sunburn I'll skin all of you!" she stated playfully as she leaned back into the grass and closed her eyes, letting her mind wonder to the past, the present and the hints of the future that she knew would happen one day.


	24. Chapter 24

Suki intertwined her hand into Haruka's, trying to provide the clearly distraught blonde with some hope of comfort. She didn't care what the people who where staring thought, she and the tomboy both knew that she knew that her reasoning was just to show support for the rejected teen. Michiru who was holding the other hand of her lover smiled slightly over at the dark haired girl and smiled a silent thanks.

"Stop it, people are staring." Haruka stated softly as she loosened her grip on the other girl's hand and Suki sighed before retorting

"Ignore them Haruka." then she reached up and wiped the tears from the blondes cheek. Haruka smiled slightly at this and then took back hold of her best friends hand.

"I don't care what they think of me Suki I just want to pay my respects to my Mama. I am more worried about what they will say about you." she replied, trying hard to hold back tears.

Suki walked her halfway to the casket and then pulled her hand away from the tomboy's grip and began to make her way back to where Setsuna was seated when Haruka suddenly grabbed her arm and then asked in an childlike tone.

"Please don't go, I want my best friend by my side."

Suki only sighed and gave the tall girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she overheard her talking to the corpse.

"Mama, forgive me. I know I have disappointed you and Papa but I just had to find my own way and now I have a family and friends that are always there. I just...Just wish that you can find peace and happiness."

Haruka burst into tears and Michiru gently rubbed her shoulders, trying to calm her. However to everyone's surprise a young man walked over and placed his hand on the butch's shoulder.

'I'm so sorry about this Haruka-Chan." he whispered as he offered her an handkerchief, which she accepted.

"Thank you Arashi-San." she replied shakily as she dabbed at her eyes, trying to regain control. Arashi nods in response and then turns to Michiru and smiled in a friendly manner before he whispered.

"Take care of my little cousin, after all she has been through she deserves nothing but happiness."

Michiru gave a solemn nod and then replied "I will."

Haruka glanced up at him, about to say something however the man cut her off by saying "Haruka, I'm glad that you have found the woman of your dreams."

Haruka smiled and carefully wrapped her arms around her cousin's waist, absorbing the warmth of his embrace. Arashi wrapped his arms around the smaller girl's waist. As soon as they separated a tall blonde man clad in a black suit shoved past the seventeen year old butch and almost knocked her onto the ground.

"Out of my way Dyke! Who invited you to come anyway?" he muttered, staring down at the corpse of the woman.

"Taioshi seriously! She is your daughter and she just lost her mother. Don't you at lease have a little compassion toward her? If Hikira was here she would have been furious! You knew that her last wish was to tell Haruka that she loved her!" Arashi stated angrily, causing the man to freeze. Then the man turned to Haruka who was glaring at him and sighed.

"forgive me for chasing you away." he stated in a soft voice before he added in a sincere tone "You look just like your mother."

Haruka was taken aback by this, not sure how to react toward the man who had once abused her so greatly that even now four years later she would relive it in her dreams.

"Father I..." she began however he stopped her and added

"I have hurt you so much in the past. I am sorry."

Haruka felt anger shove through her as she heard this and then stated softly "can you accept me?"

Taioshi then sighed as he dried his daughter's tears.

"Haruka." he began gently then after a small pause he continued "I can't accept this abomination of a family you have created for yourself but you will always

Haruka pulled away from him and replied softly "Forget it. I was going to try to forgive you but if you can't accept the fact that I love Michiru then you can forget it!" a calm deadly anger was rushing through her as she slowly turned and walked out of the room.

"Taioshi...you've really screwed up. The only way you can ever gain her trust and forgiveness is by accepting Michiru-San and Hotaru as family." Suki advised with steel in her voice as she watched Michiru follow Haruka. Taioshi reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of small velvet boxes and handed them to Suki.

"Please give this to my daughter...her mother's last wish was for her to have them." he stated before turning his back to the teen, hiding the fact that tears where running down his face.

Suki wordlessly walked out of the building, trying to find out where the other senshi where she was surprised to find that Haruka and Michiru was arguing even though the only thing she heard was "Shut Up Michiru! I don't care what you say!"

Michiru sighed and grabbed her lover by her arm and shoved her into the car.

"I'm driving." she stated calmly, knowing that Haruka got hateful whenever she was hurting.

Suki handed Haruka the objects that she had been given by Taioshi and sighed as she watched the blonde began to cry hard.

As soon as they pulled Haruka jumped out and began to walk toward the house before she collapsed on her knees beginning to sob, all the pent back emotions of the day coming out in waves. Suki placed her hand gently on the other teen's shoulder, trying to provide what little comfort she could however the blonde suddenly grabbed the girl's arm and threw her across the yard.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped before she rushed into the house, followed closely by Michiru who looked a little angry at the tomboy.

"You okay?" Setsuna stated softly as she helped the dark haired senshi of night up.

"yeah, I forgot how much of a idiot Haruka could be." she retorted softly as she headed into the house, only to be met by Hotaru.

"Suki-San? What's wrong with Haruka-Papa?" the little girl asked, concern thick in her voice however Suki glanced at Setsuna who sighed and replied gently

"Haruka's Momma passed away Hotaru and she's just really upset. Give her some time and she'll return to normal." the time guardian stated kindly.

"Oh...How can I make her feel better?" the child asked and the woman smiled.

"Why don't you go make her a card? You know how much she loves getting hand made stuff from you." the green haired time goddess advised and the young warrior rushed up the stairs and into her room.

"You look into the future?" Suki asked knowingly, wincing slightly as she moved her shoulder.

"I can look into it but I can't say anything." Setsuna retorted and Suki chuckled.

Meanwhile upstairs in Haruka and Michiru's bedroom the aqua haired goddess was caressed her lover's shoulders as she waited for the taller girl to calm down.

"Ruka, you need to just let everything out." she advised kindly to the tall teen who was laying face-down on the bed, crying into her pillows.

"Don't order me Michiru!" the blonde snapped, however where her voice was muffled it sounded like gibberish.

"More like you better stop ordering me, I may not put you on the couch but I'll go sleep in the guess room and leave you in here." the mermaid like teen stated firmly but still kindly as she continued to rub her girlfriend's back. Michiru gave the tomboy a few minutes to calm down then she began to speak again.

"Ruka, I want you to stop being so stubborn. Suki was only trying to help you but you ended up hurting her, what if it was Hotaru or one of the other girls?" she questioned gingerly, trying to both reprimand and soothe the girl at the same time.

"I wouldn't hurt Hotaru for the world. I'm not like father." Haruka muttered though guilt was swelling inside her.

"Shh, I know Ruka but its one of those what if things that you have to think about." the sea goddess replied gently, pressing her lips into the back of her mate's hair.

Suki winced as Setsuna gently collected her arm into a stern grip and gave a forceful but careful jerk, relocating the injured joint.

"Yow dang it Sets!" Suki snapped as tears jumped into her eyes, the pain making her sick and want to pass out.

"hush and sit down before you fall." the green haired woman replied gently then bandaged the girl's arm and shoulder.

"Thanks by the way." the dark haired teen muttered, wincing slightly as she sat back.

Haruka walked slowly down the stairs and sat down beside the girl and took her hand into her own and pressed her lips onto the flesh.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Suki-Chan." she whispered softly, her voice small. Suki however pulled away, disgust evident in her expression.

_That dyke better not get any stupid ideas!_ She thought angirly as she wordlessly walked out and got into her own car and headed home.

That evening at home Suki tried her best to ignore the amazon quartet who kept asking her questions about why she was being so quite, though she was trying her best trying not to let her mind swirl with cruel and bitter thoughts toward Haruka and anyone else that was homosexual.

_**'Why should I care? No one else seems to. Why does everyone hate me? I'm the same person. Why?**_'

Suki sat up in bed, gasping as cold sweat seemed from her pores, the words from her nightmare swirling in her mind as she remembered the splash of blood that had distorted her view. Slowly untangling herself from the covers she made her way into the Amazon girl's bedroom, Smiling as she saw the scene before her. Pallapalla was curled against Cerecere who had her arm tossed over the smaller girl's shoulders and Vesves and Junjun were balled up underneath the cover's. Both holding a small stuff animal that could be easily hid.

Sure that they were safe Suki walked outside and stared up at the sky, unknowing to her the same way that her own father would do late at night after she herself was in bed. However then her phone rang and upon answering it she heard Michiru's Panicky voice.

"Suki! Please meet me at the hospital, its Haruka...she..."

that's all that Suki heard over the sound of the ambulance sirens over powering the aqua haired girl's voice. Suki wasted no time at all to rush inside and wake the four children up, quickly explaining to them what happened.

"Were you mean to her today idiot?" Cerecere growled and Suki sighed as she shrugged into her own coat, her guilt overpowering her.

"Lets go." was the only reply she gave as she lead them toward the car, tears nearly blinding her.


	25. Chapter 25

Suki rushed into the hospital room where Michiru stood, seeing Haruka laying with an iv in one arm while one was bandaged up.

"this is all my fault." Suki sobbed, collapsing down against the hard tile floor. Michiru gently helped her to her feet and over to a chair.

"No Suki...what you said may not have helped but she was feeling down ever since school started." Setsuna stated as she glanced toward the waiting room.

The doctor walked in and began to talk to Michiru softly discussing the need for a blood transfusion.

"I know I've got the same blood type. I'll do it." Suki stated gently as she whispered, shaking at the fear of needles but wanting to help her friend.

Suki eased back onto the bed as she glanced over at her unconscious friend, not diverting her eyes from the bandaged wrist.

_Why could I ever do that? What have I done? She was my best friend and she has been through so much, how could I just walk away like that...she knew why._

These thoughts whirled through her mind as she watched the needle penetrate her skin. She wanted to cry and she wanted to do anything to help her and when an distraught Hotaru was carried in by Setsuna she felt worse. She felt a hatred toward herself and was hoping that Haruka could forgive her for this.

"Michiru I...I never meant to cause this." she whispered as she sat up, trying hard to not look at the needle less she'd pass out.

"just stay calm, its almost done." Michiru stated kindly then sat beside Haruka, who winced in her sleep.

"As long as I don't look at my arm or the blood I'm okay." the dark haired girl answered as she closed her eyes and leaned back.

As soon as the doctor removed the needle she leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling a little weak.

"Go on to sleep, you'll feel better later." Michiru stated and Suki did and managed dozed off.

Haruka's eyes slowly opened, her vision slightly blurry.

"you're awake?" Michiru whispered softly as she ran her hand through the girl's hair.

Haruka could see the dried tear stains on her lovers face and gently reached up with her good hand before whispering "I'm so sorry Michiru...I." she began however a gentle smile cut her off.

"you worried me love, not to mention what Hotaru thought when she saw you being packed out." she stated gently then added "you need rest, you have lost a lot of blood."

Haruka sighed and glanced over at Suki, noticing the blue band tied around her arm.

"Did she..." Haruka began as tears welled in her eyes.

"She was worried to death." Setsuna replied kindly as she entered the room with Hotaru who ran to Haruka and carefully climbing into the bed and hugging her parent.

"Careful Hime-Chan." Michiru warned gently, giving her daughter a soft smile.

"Don't worry, she can't break me." Haruka replied kindly as she carefully hugged her little daughter and whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry my little firefly. Can you please forgive me?" she whispered and Hotaru curled close against her and whispered.

"Only if you promise never to hurt yourself again!" she replied and Haruka chuckled then whispered softly

"I will never do anything that will worry you or your Mommy again."

Michiru smiled softly at this and then leaned down and kissed both of her girls on the cheek.

"I'll hold you to that Ruka." Michiru retorted then gently took Hotaru from the blonde's arms as she added "Now we all know you're going to be okay I'll take Hime-Chan and the girls downstairs for a bite to eat." she stated softly before walking out.

"Do you think that its okay for me to be in a room alone with Suki? I mean after she acted today..." she began however Setsuna retorted softly.

"You have half her blood running through you so I'd say it is very safe."

Haruka glanced over at the sleeping teen and recalled her reaction to her earlier that day.

"but how she acted earlier." she whispered however the time guardian only sighed and replied.

"She's not use to your effusive behavior. Her first thought was that you where a pervert or trying to make a pass at her."

Haruka was hurt by this however when she looked over at the sleeping form of Suki she smiled.

"just give her time Haruka, she was so upset when she came in she had to hold back tears. The amazon girl's where furious with her for all of this." Michiru stated gently as she walked out of the room.

Suki slowly awoke and glanced around the room, her arm was too sore to move but she forced herself to get up and walked over to a sleeping Haruka and gently traced her hand over the bandaged area.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, tears beginning again.

To her surprise a gentle hand reached up and caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears that where flowing.

"hey, it's not like you to cry. I'm fine." The Silky voice of the tomboy stated tiredly and to her surprise Suki hugged her.

"you're fine, you tried to kill yourself and its all my fault!" she snapped and Haruka laughed softly and returned the hug.

"How's your arm? I heard what you did for me and I wanted to say thanks. I know you're scared to death of needles." Haruka asked, rubbing the girl's back.

Suki pulled away and sighed as she replied softly "I...I just had to be a jerk." Suki began however Haruka sighed and replied gently.

"I know that you thought that I was a pervert but I could never see you as anything but a sibling. Heck we grew up together Suki and you know all my secrets, even the ones Michiru would beat me if she knew. I would never try to flirt with you, you're basically my sister." the butch stated seriously but kindly.

Suki only nodded, too ashamed to reply.

"would you stop beating yourself up if I promise to never try this again?" the blond tried and Suki sighed and shook her head before replying.

"Maybe if you'd Knock me upside the head." Suki answered and Haruka chuckled and replied.

"I'll hold you to that once I get my strength back."

However around that time Cerecere and the others walked in.

"I'm glad you're okay." Cerecere stated softly and Haruka smirked.

"Thanks brat. But right now I am concerned for Suki...I think that besides giving blood she fell and hit her head." the blond retorted jokily.

Cerecere glared over at Suki and retorted "Why would I be concerned for that Bitch?" she snapped.

Suki sighed but chose not to say anything to the girl, feeling that shes deserved the harsh words. However Haruka gave her a look before saying quietly but firmly.

"is that any reason for you to speak to your guardian? Sure I wont sugarcoat it, she did hurt my feelings pretty badly but I have a feeling that anyone would if a freaky lesbian was to kiss your hand."

Suki sighed and retorted "you're not a freak, though you did freak me out."

Cerecere retorted then replied firmly "Well I'll never forgive her!"

Haruka sighed and wordlessly reached over and gave the young girl a light bop on the head, her expression one of disapproval. "everyone makes mistakes little one." she pointed out carefully.

Cerecere glanced up at her and was surprise by seeing Suki standing with her back toward them, though unknowing to anyone in the room that tears where trickling their way down the shadow guardian's face.

_Great I push away everyone that I have ever loved...no wonder everyone thinks I'm a freak. Even Mom thinks I'm strange and now the only people in this universe that accepts me for who I am hate me._

She thought bitterly, wishing that she could just disappear.

Haruka noticed how the dark haired girl was acting and sighed as she glanced over at the young girls.

"go find Michiru and tell her that I said for her to take you guys and Hotaru out for ice cream or something." she stated gently.

Once the girls had left the room Haruka glanced over at Suki and sighed.

"want to talk about it?" she asked gently, being able to tell something was getting to the slightly younger teen and wanted to provide comfort.

"not like anyone could help." Suki growled, trying to keep her tears under control.

"you're acting like you did when your brother slapped you. What's going on?" Haruka stated a bit more forceful.

"That's the point Haruka! Why is it that everyone I love finds a reason not to care for me?" she sobbed.

"I know your mother loves you." she stated softly as she forced herself out of the bed and over to where the other girl was standing.

"You only know the half of it! Every since my Papa passed she has found a reason to ridicule me! My brother never loved me and even when I think I have finally convinced the girls to trust me and I felt like I have a family again I shove my foot in my mouth!" Suki cried, turning and burying her face into the tall blonde's chest.

"Hey, look at me." Haruka requested as she carefully held the other girl to her chest and then once the girl had managed to at lease glance up she continued "You do have a family...we may not be related by blood but you're my sister in every other way and I know that those girls think the world of you. They're just a little taken aback right now."

Suki couldn't believe that the girl that she had caused to want to commit suicide was holding her tight and saying such kind things to her.

Pulling away the eclipse warrior found her voice and found herself wanting to apologize again

"Haruka...I..." she began however the blonde pressed a finger to the girl's lips and stated firmly but gently

"don't even say anything Tsuki. I forgive you and I'm sure that everyone else will too."

with that Haruka pulled the brunette back into a tight hug and kissed the crown of her head.

"You just have to trust us Su, that's all."


	26. Chapter 26

Suki sighed as she walked into the waiting room, earning looks from the Amazon girls.

"Come on guys, she freaked out when Haruka kissed her it wasn't like she was trying to hurt Haruka." Makoto stated softly and then Cerecere growled as she glared at them.

"I'm not going home with that thoughtless cow." she retorted, causing both anger and hurt to whirl inside Suki who paused before exiting the room.

"Then you stay with someone else then and forget that I ever exist." the dark haired girl snapped as she exited the room, not even seeing the short lived flash of hurt that came across the children's face.

"Fine!" Junjun called, trying to hide the fact that she was near tears.

Once in the car Suki pressed her head into the steering wheel, regretting what just happened but so confused on what she was to do. She decided to drive home, giving the girl's time to calm down.

"You can stay with me tonight." Makoto offered however the four girls rushed off into the darkness of the night as rain began to fall.

Suki had just pulled into her driveway when she heard her cellphone go off and saw that it was Michiru's cellphone number.

"What now?" she asked tiredly into the phone, only to have her attention called back to reality at what she had heard next.

"Suki...the Amazon girls...they ran off."

Slamming the phone closed she quickly put the small car back into drive and pulled out onto a highway at a speed that would even put Haruka to shame. Mentally cussing herself as she tried to think of a place that the kids would have went when they where upset.

Authors note:

**sorry for the short chapter...kinda hit a wall again. So if you have any ideas feel free to send them to me.**


	27. Chapter 27

Suki walked toward the lobby, earning glares from the everyone however Haruka staggered to her feet to meet her.

"they'll be fine." she stated softly and Suki glared before she snapped "shut up. They are just kids and in this weather anything could happen." she snapped however Setsuna placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go to them." she whispered then added "they are lost and scared."

When she heard this Suki let out a sound similar to a growl before she ran toward the exit. However then in a rush of emotion something clicked inside of her and she could feel the emotions around her. Even the distant one of distress and anger.

This motivated her more and she took off running toward the dark forest like area nearby. As she ran sh ignored the rain that beat hard against her skin. As she tried to get her speed up she fell face down into the deep mud, ruining her clothing and twisting her leg the wrong way, causing a sickening pop to come from her knee as it forced itself slightly out of joint.

"darn it!" she snapped as she forced herself up, her willpower becoming her power as she grabbed a stick from nearby to use as a walking cane as she forced herself to look for the four little girls despite the pain she was in.

meanwhile Vesves and her sisters where arguing somewhere in the dark.

"This is your fault!" Cerecere stated as she shoved Junjun backward, causing the smaller girl to land strangely on her arm.

"Stop it! What's fighting going to help?" Vesves snapped as she rushed to the green haired girl's side and helped her sit up.

Suki knew she could get closer by the strange feelings she was getting and forcing herself to go further she began to hear their voices.

A/N: sorry for the short chapters. Will update soon I promise.


	28. Chapter 28

Suki saw the young girls standing in the soppy darkness she felt more determined than ever and with a wince she stretched her injured leg out and with a loud crack the pressure left though replaced with an unbearable pain.

"Did you hear something?" Pallapalla asked, grabbing hold of Cerecere's arm.

"Relax guys. Its just me." Suki stated as she limped up and glared down at the four children and then smiled slightly.

"Suki-San..." Junjun began however the dark haired teen only glanced at her, seen the swelling in the young girls arm and shook her head.

"we need to get you to the doctor little monkey."

_'why can't I stay upset with them? They could have been killed.'_ the teen thought bitterly as she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her waist and glanced down to see Parapara curled against her.

"We're sorry." the little blue haired girl whispered and Suki sighed and gently pried herself away from the young girl.

"I know. Now we better hurry before this weather causes us all to get sick." she managed to add as she turned to the other two that had been quite during all of this and added bitterly "if you guys can trust me."

Unknowing to the seventeen year old tears sprang into their eyes as she began to walk away, a noticeable limp in her step.

"you're hurt!" Vesves exclaimed, trying to help Suki however the dark haired girl shoved her away.

"its nothing I haven't felt before now get to the car." came the sharp reply.

The walk to the car was filled with uncomfortable silence that was only broken by an occasional sniff coming from one of the younger girls.

Suki paused outside her car and gave the girls a gentle glare. "you have no idea how worried I was." she whispered before opening the door and adding "Junjun, how's your arm?"

The green haired girl glanced up, shocked by the kindness in Suki's tone and answered in a small voice.

"it hurts to move my wrist but I can."

with a nod the dark haired seventeen year old gently examined it and even she could tell it wasn't broken.

"We'll let a Doctor take a look." she stated as they got into the car.

The drive was just as unnerving as the walk and Suki was in a lot of pain herself however she was also concerned for the children and that seemed to fuel her even more. Once she had parked in front of the hospital she had the girls enter the building ahead of her.

As soon as she walked in Setsuna grabbed her arm and sighed "What happened?"

Suki just sighed and glanced at the girls and whispered "take Junjun and have her checked out...she hurt her arm."

"What about you?" Parapara asked softly as she carefully placed her hand on the older girl's injured knee.

"I'll be okay little one." came the soft reply as the dark haired teen closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"you should get it checked out." Vesves insisted and Suki sighed and forced herself to answer "I hurt it once before and didn't go to the doctor. I'll be okay Ves."

The young girl's shared an unsure look but didn't persist. As Junjun was lead toward the reception counter Cerecere forced herself to meet suki's gaze.

"Suki? We didn't mean for you to get hurt...its just...we got mad and then...when you said that we could go stay with Makoto...we just...assumed." she began however Suki sighed and cut her off.

"kid listen, I think we all lost our heads back there. I want to apologize as well." came the soft statement.

The girls smiled slightly at this, almost not believing that Suki would forgive them that easily. However then Setsuna walked out and motioned Suki to follow her.

"its a clean break but they have to set it...however she wont let them unless you're in there." Setsuna explained, a knowing smirk on her face.

"what are you smirking about?" Suki demanded the older senshi who only shook her head.

"you're about to see." was all she replied.


	29. Chapter 29

As soon as Suki walked into the room the doctor smiled slightly and said

"I think she's a little scared."

Suki glared at Setsuna, knowing the time goddess was holding something back and she didn't like it.

With a sigh however Suki walked over to the bed the young girl glanced up with a tear stained face.

"will you stay in here with me?" she asked softly, sounding much younger than she usually did. With a nod Suki took a seat beside the younger girl as the doctor reentered the room.

"She wouldn't let us give her an ibuprofen shot to help with the pain unless you was in here." he stated and Suki sighed as she looked back over at Junjun, who still looked unsure.

"Junjun...it'll be okay." she whispered as she gently took the green haired girl's hand.

Just as the doctor was about to slid the needle under the skin, in hopes that the medicine would make the pain of setting the fracture more bearable the little girl suddenly began to shake and whispered in an almost non audioble voice.

"Mamma, I'm scared."

A/N:

sorry for the super short chapter. Will update soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Suki, shocked by this didn't know what to say. However she then wrapped her arm around the young girl and whispered softly "it'll be okay. I'm right here."

Junjun however just clung to her, feeling the small pinch from the sharp object entering her skin.

"don't worry...this will help with the pain." Suki whispered, knowing all too well how bad that having a bone set without the medication was.

"I...I...I'm sorry I...called you..." the little girl began, pulling away and looking down, fear evident in her tone and Suki sighed before replying.

"Junjun, if you want to call me that you can. It doesn't offend me in any way."

The green haired girl looked up, shock filling her wet eyes then unexspectaintly the young girl hugged her using her good arm.

"I thought you'd be mad." she admitted softly, her voice quivering and Suki shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm just surprised." the usually aloof teen replied softly, carefully hugging the small girl before pulling away and turning to the doctor.

"Mr. Tankaishi may I talk to you outside?" she asked and he nodded as he lead her out of the room.

"is there any way you can make setting it right less painful for her? I know the medication should help some but even I know that it doesn't do much." she stated, her left arm slightly aching at the memory.

"Suki...I assure you that I will do all I can for her. Its just a surprise when she asked meiou-san to get her mother that you walked in." he answered and she sighed.

"it's a long story Samuel. How is your mother? I heard she and your father returned to the states?" she asked and he sighed.

"boths doing fine, as hateful as ever." he answered and Suki nodded then smirked before adding "how's 'Rachel'."

Samuel blushed and rolled his eyes at this before leaning low and whispering to her "Rick's doing fine now can you please stop trying to embarrass me? The Tsuki I know wouldn't hardly even talk to me when I lived next door!"

Suki laughed and said just as softly "relax, I'm not going to tell anyone Rachel is a made up person that you are married to."

the doctor sighed in relief then smiled "go check on you're little demon in there while I go get the supplies I need." he stated as he began to walk off.

As soon as Suki walked back into the room Junjun looked at her questionably

"did you know him?" she asked and Suki sighed as she took a seat beside the girl again.

"Yes, lets just say that I use to write very offensive things on his mailbox and garage when I was growing up. Never got caught by my parents and he never told on me. Though one year for Halloween he did booby-trap his front yard with sprinklers and drenched me when I was about to egg his house." she answered causing Junjun to laugh.

"You? I can't see you doing that." she stated and the dark haired seventeen year old sighed.

"I did and he might tell you sometime but I don't think that I want to go into details and give you and your sisters any ideas." came the playful reply.

"you'd kill us if we did something like that! We're not that stupid." Junjun stated and Suki rolled her eyes

"I would not kill you...be upset yes, hurt you no." she retorted with a smile as Junjun leaned against her.

"We were so scared Mama...when we where out there. We thought you...didn't want us." the little girl whispered after a few minutes of silence and Suki sighed.

"Junjun. You all were upset with me and I was already feeling like crap. I was going to let you stay with Makoto so that we could all cool down and get our heads on straight again. I wouldn't abandon you I just thought that you would like to be away from me." the dark haired girl added as she gently ruffled the young girls hair.

However before either of them could say a thing the doctor walked in with the supplies he needed.

"it'll hurt. Will you be able to handle it?" Suki whispered to Junjun who nervously nodded and gripped her hand tightly.

Suki sighed as she pressed a quick kiss to the child's hair.

"you will stay with me?" the ten year old asked, eyes fearful again and Suki nodded.

"Always." the guardian of darkness answered as she felt a strange energy serge through her however she forced that into the back of her mind as she let the small girl basically break her hand as the bone was forcefully shifted back into its rightful place with a loud snap.

Junjun hadn't screamed but her hard grip and tearful face was enough to show that she was hurting badly and Suki felt helpless as she tried to comfort the girl.

By the end of the procedure the young girl was tired out and clinging to Suki.

"She's strong. Most would have screamed at lease once while I was working." Samuel said softly as he whispered to Suki.

"we're having a party at the park this Saturday. You and your family should come...but don't bring your brother, I really don't feel like hearing the F word ten thousand times."

Suki nodded and sighed "fine I'll get someone to bring me. I doubt I can drive when my leg starts healing." she stated in reply and he smiled.

"nice to see you again. You where what fifteen when I turned twenty?" he asked and with a sigh Suki nodded

"you're what...seventeen? You're birthday was in march right?" he asked and the teen nodded again.

"be eighteen this coming year." she responded as she lifted the obviously tired child into her arms.

"you take care of them." he stated as he handed the girl the release forms and a prescription.


	31. Chapter 31

As soon as Suki walked out with the now sleeping girl in her arms the others stood up and rushed over to her.

"Setsuna...will you drive us home?" she asked softly so as not to wake the girl and the time goddess nodded slightly as she walked out of the room.

After she had placed Junjun in the back seat she glanced at Celecele who sighed and unwillingly went to the back seat.

"Be glad that you have a huge car." Setsuna muttered as she got in the drivers side.

"tell me about it." Suki muttered, her mind still on what the young girl had said earlier.

On the way home the girls carried on whispered conversations, mostly about the fact that they had ran away.

Once they had got to their destination Suki slowly got out of the car, her leg throbbing unbearably now however she tried hard not to show it.

"Suki? Do you need any help?" Vesves asked timidly, her scarlet eyes downcast and the older girl shook her head numbly as she limped toward the house.

"is she mad at us still?" the blue haired girl asked sadly to her slightly older sister who shook her head.

"No. she's just really tired." Junjun answered tiredly as she slowly walked toward the trailer.

"How are you so sure Junjun? She hates us and you know it!" Celecele stated as angry tears began to fill her eyes.

"She doesn't hate us!" Junjun retorted and Vesves glared at the younger girl.

"Oh really? You're stupid to think that she doesn't because she only came to us tonight because she feels sorry for us!" the redhead snarled.

"Girls, maybe you should talk to Suki about this." Setsuna, who had been standing quietly said gently as she began to walk away.

"Yeah and add to her anger." Parapara whimpered, obviously scared and Junjun rolled her eyes as she headed toward the house.

"if you guys are too big of cowards than talking to her about this than I'll talk to her!" the green haired girl stated obviously upset as she walked away from her sisters.

Suki was sitting on the couch, her leg propped up on the coffee table and as the young girl walked in and over to her.

"Mom?" she whispered softly, almost afraid to use the word now that they where outside of public ears.

"what happened Junjun? I heard you and your sisters screaming from in here." Suki replied softly as the young girl walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning against the seventeen year old.

"Are you mad at us for running off? Everyone seems to think that you only feel sorry for us." Junjun answered honestly and Suki sighed and shook her head.

"No, upset that you ran off not as much as I was worried." she retorted then with a smirk she gave the young girl a playful smack to the back of the head then added.

"you asked that once already little monkey."

Junjun smiled slightly then glanced over at the door where the others where standing, she knew they were shocked by the fact that Suki wasn't angry at the title at all.

"Momma?" Parapara whimpered as she entered the room, her sky blue eyes pleading as she met the dark haired girl's gaze.

"its okay Parapara...she doesn't mind." Junjun stated, her jade eyes glancing to Suki as if looking for a silent sign of approval.

"Suki...we thought..." Cerecere began softly, her expression one of pure shock.

"I know what you thought but I am cold toward everyone." Suki retorted softly as she slowly got to her feet, though she almost collapsed in pain as she put too much presser on her injured leg.

"so you don't care...if we...call you mom?" Vesves whispered softly, unsure and Suki sighed with a grimace as she limped toward the kitchen.

"that's right." she replied over her shoulder.

Once Suki was out of the room the girl's glanced at each other with repressed joy.

"I can't believe this." Vesves stated and Cerecere smiled and shook her head.

"me either Ves." she retorted as she thought of their overwhelming past and how much care that they had been given from the dark haired teen.


	32. Chapter 32

Suki sighed as she shifted her weight in the bed, her leg throbbing as she moved. Then all of a sudden the smell of food cooking drifted through the air.

"What the heck?" Suki whispered as she slowly walked toward the door and almost fell as the door was opened by the green haired girl.

"Oh my gosh Momma! I'm so sorry!" vesves exclaimed as she helped to steady the girl with one hand while she tried to balance the tray of food in the other.

"its okay kid." Suki replied, wincing as she grabbed onto the wall to keep her balance.

"We thought we'd wake you up for school. We know you're going to go today." the little girl whispered and the dark haired teen laughed softly and ruffled the girl's braided hair.

"well thanks kid." she replied as she slowly made her way toward the bed and sat down, letting the young girl hand her the tray.

"here...we decided to make you breakfast. Don't worry its not poisoned." vesves whispered, blushing even though she looked proud of herself.

Suki only laughed and kissed the young girl's forehead.

"well thanks kid but if I get sick I am going to hurt you." came the playful reply as she took a bite of food.

"is it good?" Cerecere asked, peeking around the door and Suki laughed.

"very. Thank you girls."came the soft reply as she offered them a smile.

"we're glad you like it Mommy!" Parapara exclaimed from under her sister's arm causing her sisters to roll their eyes.

Suki only smiled and shook her head at them as she continued to eat.

"here momma, I'll go wash the dishes." Cerecere whispered as she collected the dishes and Suki shook her head and took the plates from her.

"I can do it myself girl's thanks." Suki stated as she took the plates and slowly walked toward the kitchen though she was going at a slow pace than usual.

"momma! You should save your strength!" Parapara exclaimed pleadingly and earned a playful smack from her adoptive mother.

"I'll be fine little one." Suki replied as she ruffled the eight year olds hair as she made her way toward the kitchen, only to have Vesves to steal the dirty dishes and dash to the sink.

"Little brat." Suki grumbled as she head her way back toward the bedroom, only to have Cerecere try to help her walk.

"Kids look, I appreciate what you're trying to do but can you please stop? I'll be fine." Suki said gently as she pulled away from the young preteen.

"Mom! Seriously you'll just hurt yourself again!" Junjun snapped causing Suki to sigh.

"look girls I am stronger and older than you guys and I can handle it." she retorted as she pulled away, only to groan as her leg was twisted the wrong way again.

"Mom! You are so stupid!" Vesves growled as she helped the girl steady herself again.

Suki rolled her eyes and shook her head at the girls antics.

"thanks for the help but I can manage." the dark haired teen stated as she pulled away again and walked toward the compound of her bedroom and closed the door before beginning to change into the clothes she wanted for school.

As she walked out she saw that the girls had finished the dishes and where already ready.

"need any help?" Vesves asked and Suki rolled her eyes.

"No. Guys seriously I am just fine." she stated as she shrugged into her jacket as Parapara handed her her backpack.

"thanks kids." the warrior of the black moon added as she walked toward the door.

The drive to the school was uneventful except the small bickering between Cerecere and Vesves about what radio station to listen to until Suki had changed it to her mixed Cd so they'd both shut up. But as soon as they pulled into the driveway Parapara cowered a bit as a group of girls entered the building.

"Are they the ones who give you a hard time?" Suki asked, her eyes narrowing as she watched the group shove one smaller student into the wall.

"yeah. They're the bitches." Junjun answered and Suki nodded as memories from her own past swirled through her head and fueled the anger that she felt boil inside her and unknowing to her the small group of five had paused and their darkest memories filled their thoughts, causing their emotions to darken.

"don't take any crap from them. Don't worry I wont be mad." Suki whispered as she forced her emotions back.

"ok mama." Vesves whispered as she opened the door and slowly got out.

"Girls, have fun and try not to cause too much trouble." Suki stated, a smile in her voice as she watched them enter the building.

As soon as the four girls walked in the small group targeted them.

"oh look its the walking fruit bowl. Who was that? You're socail worker?" the leader, a butch with short red hair demanded.

Suki who had not yet pulled out saw this transaction and a deep race filled her and the same strange pull she had felt the previous night began to pulsate again, though this time stronger and then suddenly as the symbol of the eclipse began to burn on her forehead the five girls who had the amazon's cornered suddenly was unable to move and words began to fill her head.

'_why can't she protect us here?'_

_'I wish they'd leave us alone!'_

This seemed to enrage her more and in a sudden burst of energy the pain in her leg decreased and suddenly visions of all five of the girls filled her mind.

'_I wish I could tell them how to cut those brats low." _Suki thought angry at herself for not being able to help the four children she had sworn to protect.

Vesves was just about to punch the leader of the group when a sudden insult filled her mind and without thinking she snapped

"That was our Mother and at lease we have one!"

The tall redhead with short hair and emerald eyes suddenly looked saddened.

"guys, lets go. Its not worth it." she whispered as she turned and walked away, followed by the small group.

Junjun and Cerecere exchanged looks as the pink haired girl hugged Parapara, who was crying.

"How did you know that would cut her that deep?" Junjun asked, causing Vesves to shrug.

"I don't know, its just that a thought jumped into my mind...its strange its like someone knew and was telling me what to say." The scarlet haired girl answered, obviously confused.

"wow that's strange. I felt the same thing but I felt a wave of love too...its almost like we have someone watching over us." Junjun added and Cerecere nodded in agreement.

Suki sighed as she pulled out, she wanted to hurt those girls and when she pulled into the school parking lot and saw a canary yellow convertible her mood continued to decline.

"Hey Suki." Haruka's voice called from nearby and the dark haired girl sighed and shook her head.

"Hey Ruka. I thought you'd either be at the loony farm or still in the hospital." she replied and the blonde smiled.

"no...and somehow a few minutes ago my arm suddenly healed completely." Haruka answered and then Suki noticed that her leg was no longer painful.

"my leg is the same way." she stated and then Michiru glanced at her deep aqua mirror and then smiled.

"Well looks like the moon had a last line of defense at one time." the aqua haired teen muttered with a smirk, though she didn't say any more even when asked.


	33. Chapter 33

The day passed uneventful for all of them, though Suki was confused since the strange pull was still deep inside of her and she felt that she had something hidden inside of her.

"penny for your thoughts?" Haruka asked during lunch and Suki sighed and glanced at the unscathed skin of the tall blondes wrist.

"How did we heal that fast? I mean it should take you at lease a week to be completely healed and it should take me a week and a half." Suki replied and Haruka nodded as she poked at the meatloaf on her plate, grimacing as it moved.

"do you think this shit is safe to eat? I'm almost afraid to even poke it...it might squirm off the plate." Haruka muttered, causing Michiru to roll her eyes as her girlfriend continued to play with her food.

"it hasn't killed anyone else yet nor do you see a squirming piece of mystery meat making its way to the door so it wont so eat it and shut up." she growled as she continued to eat the salad she had opted for.

"Wow. You're still in the doghouse." Suki laughed as she watched as Haruka timidly began to eat.

"yeah she is." Michiru replied as she walked toward the the trash cans.

Meanwhile at the grade school Vesves was trying hard not to pull another prank on the teacher, though the hawk that was sitting on the window pane outside was proving too tempting.

"Ves, don't even think about it! Mom would kill you!" Junjun whispered to her sister.

"oh go jump off the bridge grass brain." Vesves retorted as she slowly opened the window as the teacher walked out of the room.

"well when you end up in trouble don't blame me." the green haired girl retorted as she slowly glared down at her casted arm and sighed.

"this is so annoying...I can't even stand up to my sister right now!" she muttered as the hawk began to circle the room.

That evening when Suki went to pick the girl's up the girl's Vesves walked out with her head hung and a pink paper in her hand.

"Ves...what happened?" Suki asked gently as the young redhead got into the passenger seat.

"She was a big idiot and let a hawk in the class room!" Junjun retorted angrily as she got into the back seat with the others.

"why?" Suki asked, trying to fight back a laugh.

"miss jackass wouldn't shut up about me misspelling a word on the spelling test." she replied softly and Suki shook her head.

"Vesves don't say that." came the gentle chide as Suki gave the nervous girl's shoulder a gentle pat.

"Sorry. She just pi...makes me mad." the redhead retorted as she glanced out of the window.

"good save." Suki chuckled as she pulled out, remembering how hard things would get for her at that age.

"Mom I need you to either sighn this paper or go to a meeting with the principle." the preteen whispered as she handed the teen the slip.

After quickly scanning the paper Suki glanced at the girl and sighed.

"there's no way in heck I am agreeing to let them do that. I'll pull you from this school and send you somewhere else before I let them do that." she stated and then sighed.

"a prank doesn't deserve that. Though you are going to go to bed at eight thirty tonight." Suki retorted gently as she pulled out, being sure to throw the pink slip out of the window.

"That's it? You're not going to yell at me?" Vesves whimpered, surprised and Suki shook her head.

"no. you don't exactly deserve to be upset or hurt for something so trivial." Suki replied then added "you could have caused it to hurt someone though and that is why I want you to think twice about it further." Suki responded gently and the redhead smiled as she glanced up.

"I'm just glad you're not angry." Vesves replied softly and Suki laughed.

"Vesves You tend to forget that teacher isn't my favorite person in the world and this was harmless...well despite the fact that the hawk urinated on Mrs. miller's head." she retorted causing everyone in the car to began to laugh.

After a small moment of quite Vesves glanced at their new mother and sighed

"Mom? Can I go to the end of year bash that the school throws for the students older than the fourth grade but can't go to their middle school prom?" she asked and Suki glanced over at her as she turned the vehicle onto the small path toward their house.

"its in a few weeks right? Do you want to go Cerecere?" Suki asked and the pink haired girl nodded timidly.

"alright but only if the pranks lay off for a while." Suki replied with a teasing smile as she put the car into park.

"deal." Vesves replied then glanced at Junjun who was annoyed at the tingling in her left arm.

"Mom...can you call Ami? My arm feels kinda weird." the green haired girl stated and Suki nodded as she got out of the car.

An hour later they where sitting in a room at the hospital where Ami's mother was running an x-ray of junjun's injered arm.

"I know that you girls are warriors but...this just doesn't make sense." she whispered to Suki who sighed and shook her head.

"no it doesn't but then again my dislocated leg healed on its own in a matter of hours, Haruka's split wrist healed without scaring and the stitches just disappeared." the dark haired teen replied as the woman turned off the machine.

"Ami do you know what's going on?" Suki added toward the other teen who shook her head.

"no I don't have a clue just yet but I'll have Artemis and Luna check in on it." came the answer from the blue haired girl.

"Okay thank you." Suki replied as she walked back into the room.

"Junjun I think we can remove the cast...your arm has healed completely." she announced, confusion in her voice.

"how is that possible?" the green haired girl asked softly and Suki shook her head.

"I don't know Junjun...the same thing happened to Haruka and I today." the seventeen year old answered softly.

"Maybe Setsuna would know?" Cerecere suggested and Suki nodded.

"Girls, I'll be back soon I need to call her right away." she stated as she rushed out of the room.

Once outside Suki dialed Haruka's number and to her surprise Setsuna answered.

"what is going on? I know you know something Setsuna." she snapped and the woman laughed.

"Suki, I can't tell you all of it but I can say that the Moon didn't only have the outer senshi to protect it but also a closer line of defense in case that a threat got through the outers. This person also had some abilities similar to that of queen serenity though she is not as powerful nor could she restrict star seeds like serenity done toward the end of the era." the time guardian explained softly.

"So this person has a few special abilities that would help the kingdom of the moon if needed?" Suki questioned and Setsuna grunted her response.

"Only if they have the pure desire to protect can they access these abilities."


	34. Chapter 34

**warnings: strong language(**one word but I'm paranoid)

KEY: **bold-dream/visions.**

That night Suki sat at the table, sketching quickly in the blank notepad that was laying open in front of her, her mind was full and she had to try to figure out what Setsuna had meant about a last resort and who could be that powerful.

"Mom? You do know that you have to go to school tomorrow right?" Vesves asked as she walked in and Suki reached over and ruffled the younger girl's hair before replying

"yeah, I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind." she answered as she continued to draw.

"Is it about what you and Setsuna talked about?" the little girl asked and Suki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"yes. Why don't you just go on back to bed? I think I'll skip tomorrow and talk to Luna and Artemis about this." the dark haired teen stated and the young girl sighed.

"I can't sleep." the redhead whispered as she took a seat beside of the seventeen year old.

"that makes the two of us. What's wrong kid?" Suki retorted as she turned her attention to the small girl and the young girl sighed as she glanced away.

"I'm just afraid that when I wake up this will all just be a dream and that we'll be back in that damn orphanage." the child said, causing suki to chuckle

"Vesves." the teen chided though she understood.

"I just wish that you could see what happened at that awful place." the scarlet haired child retorted and Suki sighed as she wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulders before whispering.

"you wont ever go back there again Ves. I can promise you that." came the stern reply and the younger girl smiled as she glanced up and nodded.

"Come on, lets get to bed. You can sleep with me with me." Suki added as she gently lead the child toward the bedroom.

**Darkness swirled all around as she ran, a harsh rain beating down on her. As she neared the huge glistening castle in front of her she saw that a man stood nearby, holding a glistening sword with a glowing lavender blade. **

"**its time, the queen needs you." he whispered, handing her the sword and she sighed as she rushed toward the light that was the moon kingdom. As soon as she landed she was met with a gruesome sight, all of her friends were either injured or dieing, even the junior senshi that were still too young to even fight.**

"**Reflective Remittance!" she screamed as she shoved the sword into the huge black beast's chest, allowing herself to be bathed in its warm blood, which mixed with the tears that where flowing from her dark eyes.**

**Then in a flash of light everything was turned white and suddenly signs of life began again.**

Shooting up out of bed Suki glanced around her dark room, only seeing the red numbers blinking on her alarm clock reading 4:30.

"What's wrong mom?" Vesves asked from beside her however Suki only shook her head.

"its just a nightmare kid, go back to sleep." she stated as she got out of bed and walked into the living room.

'_that dream was so real.' _she thought then took her communicator watch into her hand before she slowly slid it open and waited for one of the outers to respond.

After a few minutes she saw Haruka's sleepy face "what the hell Suki? Its four in the freakin morning." she growled.

"How did you know you where Sailor Uranus?" Suki demanded, causing Haruka to sigh.

"I don't know what brought this up since you was just poof, a sailor solider but I had visions and dreams. Some of the past and some of the messiah that we were suppose to find." Haruka answered.

"I need to talk to Setsuna stat." Suki whispered as she felt the tug inside of her again and Haruka looked concerned.

"Why? What's going on Suki?" she asked and the dark haired teen ran her hand through her hair as she replied.

"I just had an Fucking awful dream." she answered and Haruka smirked.

"Okay you used that word, it must have been bad. We'll be over in a few Ok? Bye."

With that the screen went blank and Suki was left with her head burried in her hands, the awful images dancing around behind her eyelids.


	35. Chapter 35

Haruka didn't even knock she walked in along with Michiru, Setsuna and Artemis. All three who loked concerned.

"Tell me what happened." Haruka ordered as she took a seat beside the smaller teen and wrapped her arm around the distraught brunettes shoulders.

"all that was in that dream was blood, death and injury and gore...I...stabbed this thing right in the chest and the blood spilled out all on me and covered everything. Everyone was either dead or injured and I...I was the only one that wasn't." Suki managed to stated as she tried to retain her emotions, however as she did she felt the pull inside her pulsate even stronger and with a scream a small glowing sphere of light appeared in front of her.

"Oh my god." Michiru whispered as they watched what was happening.

"How is she still conscious?" Haruka muttered, teal eyes wide.

"Suki...take the orb." Setsuna ordered and Suki glanced at her.

"What?" she asked and the time guardian smirked.

"that pull you felt was that thing...it was inside of you, now take it." Setsuna replied and slowly, her heart racing Suki wrapped her fist around the glowing ball that suddenly transformed into the glowing purple sword from her dream.

"That is called the Reflective heart saber. Or Heart saber for short...it was yielded by the moon's guardian, the queen of the dark moon." Artemis explained as he leaped unto the couch arm.

"Wait I thought that Nehellenia was the queen of the dark moon." Haruka stated, obviously confused by the look on her face.

"yes however there is more even to her than what you know. You see Nehellenia had a sister, much younger than herself and when she began to rebel against the queen serenity and those of the white moon kingdom the younger of the two stood up to her, Nehellenia was furious and had her exiled to a very distant galaxy where she committed suicide for she could not fulfill her duties as a protector." the white cat explained.

"Wait, so where exactly do I come in on all this mess?" Suki demanded and the animal sighed as he began to speak again.

"The Salior Eclipse's star seed was sent to you." he answered then added "that makes you the protector of the moon kingdom and the partner of the outer scouts." he answered and Suki sighed as she glanced at the glowing blade in her hand.

"How I felt today, watching what the girl's went through I know I can do this but..." she began however Haruka placed a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Tsuki, listen the guardian as Artemis called it can only use her full power in order to protect those she holds dear to her, until then she has the same strength as us so that means you are just like us." Haruka stated as she gently rubbed the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Haruka, what if I lose control. I'm not good with my emotions. What if..." Suki began however Michiru stopped her.

"you'll be fine." Michiru stated softly.

"yeah mom you can do it!" Junjun stated from where her and Cerecere was standing at the doorway.

"shouldn't you two be in bed?" Suki asked tiredly and the girls giggled.

"after hearing you scream like a banshee? We had to come see if something attacked you." Cerecere retorted, causing Suki to sigh.

"Well try having a stupid energy ball eject from your chest." she responded annoyed then added almost angrily "just go back to bed, you have school tomorrow and I have that damn teacher meeting because of Vesves's stupid prank."

"don't blame us!" Junjun retorted and Suki sighed as she shook her head.

"I'm not I'm just tired and stressed out. just go to bed and I'll be in there soon and check on you later. Okay?" she whispered and the girls nodded as they came over and hugged her.

"Sorry Momma." Cerecere whispered and Suki sighed.

"you two didn't do anything wrong, I'm just tired." she whispered as she gently returned their embrace before sending them toward their rooms.

"We better get back to our little brat before she gets worried." Haruka stated, getting slapped in the arm by Michiru.

"I think you made her think it was the end of the world anyway by how you were acting." Michiru teased.

"I'm more worried about how Minako is treating her, she's cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep." Artemis stated softly causing the the whole room to laugh.


	36. Chapter 36

Suki groaned as she got to her feet, already decided that she would not go to school that day because of the stress that the events of the previous night had caused on her body.

"Mom...are you okay?" Vesves asked softly as she gently touched her parent's hand.

"yeah just tired." Suki answered with a smile, it was true though she did physically feel like she had been ran over by a herd of water-buffalo.

"I'm sorry that you have to come to our school today." the redhead stated and Suki sighed as she ruffled the child's hair.

"its alright, but just try to refrain from your tricks again. Because you get one more discipline referral again I think I'll lose my religion on that stupid principal and teacher." Suki retorted as she gently nudged the young girl.

"I wont do it again mom. I promise." Vesves stated and Suki laughed.

"sure, I believe that." came the retort as Suki pulled on her leather jacket.

Vesves pouted slightly at this and looked away, only making Suki to laugh more.

"Why don't you go on back out to the car? Beat every one of them this time for the passenger seat." the dark haired teen stated with a laugh.

"Okay!" the child retorted, brightening as she rushed outside while Suki begins to walk toward the other's rooms, only to be almost knocked down by Junjun and parapara who go running past.

"Give that back!" Parapara ordered, near tears and Junjun began to laugh.

"Oh poor baby! Do you have to take your teddy bear to school?" the slightly older girl teased her sister as she leaped up onto a nearby shelf, out of the younger girl's reach since the self could not bear the wait of two people.

"Momma!" Parapara called, running over to Suki who sighed and glared up at Junjun, trying to keep the amused smirk off of her face.

"Junjun, give her the toy back and go finish getting ready." she ordered, causing the green haired girl to sigh.

"fine!" she grumbled tossing the soft toy back to Parapara as she walked toward the two connected rooms that she shared with her sisters.

"Parapara, why do you want to bring your stuff to school?" Suki asked and the little girl glanced down and answered.

"no one else wants to play with me at recess." she answered and Suki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she knew that feeling as a child.

"How about I help you find some friends your age this weekend? People I know wont hurt you." She asked and the young girl nodded as she hugged her stuffed toy tight to her chest, obviously nervous.

"why do they treat you like crap anyway?" Suki asked as she lifted the girl into her arms.

"they say me and my sisters are weird...and that we don't have a real family." the child whimpered as she buried her face into Suki's shoulder.

"I assure you that you and your sisters have a family, though my parent and brother is being butt-heads about this whole thing and Haruka might not be the best role-model in the world, we are all your family now." Suki replied .

"Yeah sis and you have us." Cerecere added as she entered the room, dressed in a yellow dress with a bright blue sash.

"what boy are you trying to impress?" Junjun jeered as she glanced at what her sister was wearing, causing the pink haired girl to roll her eyes.

"Oh and what are you trying to do? Be butch dyke number one?" the oldest of the four quipped as she scanned over Junjun's attire which consisted of a pair of ball shorts and a plain white T-shirt.

"I'm not a damn dyke you stupid slut!" Junjun retorted angrily causing Suki to roll her eyes as she placed Parapara back on her feet.

"go get in the car with your sister." she stated as she glared over at the still bickering sisters.

After Parapara left Suki glared at the two girls in front of her

"Stop it both of you! You're sister's and here you are calling each other names that worse enemies use!" she snapped, restraining both of them.

"You heard what that bitch called me!" Junjun snapped and Suki had to restrain herself as she distanced herself from the two girls.

"Junjun, that's enough of that kind of language out of you! Now go get in the car before you get in more trouble than you are in already!" she ordered, trying to keep calm even though in between not being a morning person and the stress from the previous night her patience was almost worn out.

Junjun wordlessly left the house, leaving Suki and Cerecere in the room.

"Mom I..." Cerecere began, fear evident in her tone as she made eye contact with her parent.

"you two are going to make me prematurely gray. Let's go before you're late, we can deal with this after school." Suki cut her off as she gently lead the girl to the car, knowing that today was going to be one of those tired and stressful days.


	37. Chapter 37

"I insist you sign this and let us..." the teacher began, however Suki glared over at her.

"either you stop trying to tell me how to raise them or I will pull them from this school and even I know that you lose any more students at this hell hole and you will be shut down!" she snapped, taking the woman by surprise.

"you insolent little.." the woman began however Suki glanced over at her, her eyes piercing.

"Go ahead, give me a reason to draw them out." she challenged as she made eye contact with the man who use to be her principal.

"And you better not even open your mouth or I will. Don't think I forgot about you just standing there while those idiots beat me." Suki snapped as she turned to leave the room.

"Girls, come on. We're leaving." Suki snapped, causing the four children to glance at each other nervously.

"Mom, what happened?" Cerecere asked and Suki sighed.

"I'll explain later, lets jut go." she snarled as she walked out of the building, trailed by her wards.

"Were are we going?" Parpara asked her softly, seemingly almost afraid to speak and Suki sighed.

"I'm going to the lake I don't know what you're going to do." the seventeen year old answered as she got in the car.

"What do you mean?" Vesves asked, her voice full of hurt.

Suki rolled her eyes as she retorted "there's a park not far from the lake, you guys could stay there if you want."

that information seemed to cheer the young girls up a bit as they too got into the car.

"Mom...I know you're probably still mad at me for the hawk prank but can I ask you for a small favor?" Vesves began after a few minutes of silence.

"Ves, I'm not mad at you. What kind of Favor do you want?" Suki replied, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"She wants a..." Parapara began however Vesves elbowed her.

"OW! Momma! She hit me!" the blue haired girl exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"Oh grow up!" Junjun snapped at Parapara, causing the younger girl to burst into tears.

"You're the one to talk Junjun! You woke up crying last night because of a nightmare!" Cerecere exclaimed from the front seat.

"Enough! All of you. If you don't start at lease trying to get along I'm not doing anything for anyone!" Suki intervened, trying hard not to scream at them.

"as if you do anything for us anyway!" Junjun retorted, crossing her arms in front of her.

"What does that mean?" Suki asked coldly and the little girl glanced down, tears stinging the backs of her eyes.

"can I tell her jun?" Cerecere asked, her voice concerned now and the green haired girl sighed and nodded before putting her head against the back of the passenger seat, tears slowly trailing down her face.

Suki was concerned as they pulled into a parking space and she slowly got out of the car.

"Cerecere...what's going on?" She asked, seeing the green haired girl rush out of the car and toward the restrooms.

"can we go for a walk? I'll explain everything." the pink haired girl whispered in reply and suki nodded as they began to walk toward the worn trails.

Once far out of the other's hearing range Cerecere glanced up at Suki and sighed as she began to speak.

"you take care of us and stuff but sometimes we, especially the younger ones kinda want more. We do think of you as our momma but you're so distant toward us most of the time. Junjun can't remember our real parents much and she and Parpara really would like to spend time with you." the preteen explained softly, a look of longing in her eyes as she spoke.

Suki noticed this and gently brushed the young girl's hair from her face.

"I think you'd like that too." Suki pointed out and the pink haired girl smiled slightly.

"Well we have the whole day ahead of us." Suki added as she wrapped her arm around the younger girl as they began to walk back toward were the others were.

As they walked back toward the park they both noticed that Junjun was sitting on the ground, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried into her arms.

"girls, why don't you go play? I think I need to have a talk with your sister." Suki whispered, as she began to walk over to where the young girl was sitting.

"hey." Suki whispered, sitting beside the green haired child.

"what do you want?" Junjun whimpered in a tear thick voice, causing Suki to sigh.

"Cerecere told me what's wrong. Now I want to talk to you about it." the seventeen year old whispered as she lightly put her arm around her.

"You always seem so distant! Like you really don't want us around you!" Junjun exclaimed in a mixture of anger and hurt.

Suki sighed as she gently caught the tears with the pad of her thumb.

"I'm sorry it seems like that, but I can assure you its not like that and I hope I can prove it." Suki whispered in reply as the young girl leaned into her.

"Mom...I know I'm probably too old to be asking this but..." Junjun began then glanced away "never mind its stupid."

"Junjun, what is it?" Suki prompted, her voice light and inviting.

"nothing. Can you just please make yourself more opened to us?" the young girl whispered, looking hopeful.

"yes." Suki answered as she stood and held her hand out to the young girl.

"Want to go see what your sister are in to?" she added and the green haired girl smiled as she took her hand.

"why not." she retorted.


	38. Chapter 38

Three weeks later:

"Wow, look at him." Lira chuckled as a tall, reddish blonde boy walked into the cafeteria, causing everyone to stare.

"Yeah poor him, having all these preps falling in love with him on his first day." Haruka chuckled, a knowing look on her face.

"Haruka races with him, his name is Danny Aswan and he's from America." Michiru explained, lightly elbowing Haruka in the side as the tall boy walked over to their table.

"Hello." He drawled in a thick accent that Suki recalled sounded like something from the deep south.

"Hey Dan, How you liking it here so far?" Haruka asked as she motioned for him to sit down.

"besides the clueless idiots staring me down? It's fine." Danny said, though his voice suddenly gained a higher pitch than most males. Haruka chuckled a little behind her hand.

"Haruka, stop being rude and introduce everyone." Michiru laughed and Haruka smirked.

"Danny, the girl with the cropped punk hair is Lira...though her secret you can talk to her about later." Haruka began, smirking slightly then added "the dark haired tomboy is Suki Sariva, I've knew her since middle school, and then this beside me is My girlfriend Michiru."

Danny smiled slightly at this and glanced at Lira, noting her attar.

"Nice to meet you." he managed to grunt out, then glanced at the clock before adding "I should go, I have to get to gym class early." He stated and Haruka cleared her throat before muttering something under her breath, causing Danny to glare at her.

"Shut up." he growled then walked off.

"That was interesting." Suki stated, not even understanding the questioning glance that Lira shot Haruka who nodded slightly.

Later that day Suki sighed as she was walking toward her car, not looking forward to the summer break that was coming up.

"Hey Suki! Why don't you come over to the tracks today? We're just going to practice anyway and no one is going to be there hardly. We could all just hang out afterward and your brats have been trying to get you to bring them to the races." Haruka stated and Suki sighed and nodded.

"Sure, its not like we have school in the next week either." came the reply as Suki stood and threw her backpack over her left shoulder.

"I'm heading to the cage, I reckon Seiya is going to run practice today." Suki stated with a laugh at the annoyed look that Haruka shot her.

"I know I know, watch out for the pervert." Suki retorted shaking her head slightly at Haruka's hate toward the dark haired person.

"hey Suki! You got that golden retriever off your back?" Seiya asked, laughing as he walked over to where Suki was standing, leaned on the bat she had used in practice.

"Yep, she's buisy leading around the new kid Danny whatever." Suki answered and Seiya smirked.

"Dan's a gold star at basketball. He signed up for the team today." the long haired boy stated as he dusted his dirtied pants.

"really? He's a little strange I thought." Suki retorted and Seiya shrugged.

"he isn't that bad." he answered with a laugh then added "you should give him a chance."

Suki rolled her eyes before she slug the bat over her shoulder before she walked away.

"Well see ya later loser, I have to pick up those kids and get them to Haruka's race." Suki stated as she walked off.

Meanwhile Haruka sighed as she watched Danny bring his fist against the punching bag that hang in the changing room.

"Why don't you just ask her out? Seriously Danny, You've had the top surgery three months ago and you're getting the...bottom reconstruction surgery in the next month because you'll finally be twenty." Haruka stated and Danny sighed.

"Haruka, first its called a Phalloplasty and for two I could get it now but I want to wait until after I graduate." he retorted, laughing at Haruka's confused and disturbed expression.

"Phallopla what? You know what, forget it...it just sounds too painful for me." Haruka asked, chuckling as she pulled on her jacket.

"I'll say this about it, I am not looking forward to the skin graphs or the pump they have to insert." Danny retorted, glancing over his shoulder.

"A pump?" Haruka asked and Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of its nose.

"its to form a erection and enable that I could use it to...penetrate." came the answer.

Haruka sighed and shook her head at this and then laughed "Okay...Let's change the track of this conversation right now!" she stated and Danny chuckled, just as Suki and the others walked in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late but Seiya wouldn't shut up." Suki stated, before turning her attention to the bickering children behind her.

"why don't you three go find Michiru...I'm sure she's as bored as you'll get." Haruka stated with a smile.

"I'll stay here." Junjun stated and Suki sighed as she retorted "sure just don't be a brat."

Danny laughed at the two's soft bickering as he rolled his eyes.

"this reminds me of when my sister was little." he stated before adding toward Suki.

"How can you be the mother of those four?"

"I'm going to legally adopt them as soon as I turn eighteen." Suki replied as she took a seat on the wooden bench near the door.

"Oh wow. That's a really big gesture for an seventeen year old." Danny stated, feeling self conscious around the dark haired teen in front of him.

Haruka had to hide her smirk, seeing where this was going and decided on what she was going to do next.


	39. Chapter 39

Thunder was roaring across the sky, over modulating the sounds of the engines running as the cars sped around the oval tracks, slinging mud on anyone that dared to sit in the bottom bleachers. However as suddenly Danny had began this time trial his car swerved off the track and implanted a tree.

"Damn it! Haruka I am going to kick your ass!" he called as he turned his attention to the car that had went past him, spraying him with mud.

"Haruka you jerk!" Suki yelled as Haruka did the same to her, where she was standing leaned against the wall.

"don't feel alone, she got me too." Danny retorted with a smile as he walked over to where the dark haired girl stood.

"I'm glad that we decided to sit in here!" Michiru called, laughing slightly at the two.

"Well lucky you." Suki muttered sarcastically as she headed toward the showers, paying no attention to what was being said in the room behind her.

Danny shook his head as he walked over to where a water hose was hooked up and began to spray himself off.

"Why don't you just stand in the rain?" parapara asked and Danny just glanced at her and smirked.

"because I want to get clean faster than I would in the rain." he answered as he aimed the hose toward the two younger kids, causing them both to squeal and jump back.

"Hey! Watch it!" Junjun called, though she was laughing.

"both of you stop it, we don't want Suki to become the demon of the shadows." Haruka called, though she was only rewarded a face full of water and mud.

"Hey!" the blonde exclaimed once the onslaught ceased.

"you was the one who decided to boss them two around." Michiru giggled, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

"Oh shut up." Haruka grumbled as she too entered the showers, ignoring the fact that her best friend was getting dressed nearby.

"Haruka! At lease warn me before you walk in!" Suki exclaimed, causing the butch to roll her eyes.

"Suki, I've saw you naked plenty of times before. I _do not _get a turn on from you...for the ten-millionth time you are like my _sister_." Haruka pointed out as she began to undress.

"I don't care...I don't want anyone to see me naked!" Suki retorted and Haruka let out a laugh.

"What about when you have sex?" the blonde asked then added "oh yeah you're still a virgin."

Suki rolled her eyes at this and threw the damp towel that she had wrapped around her head at the racer.

"ew, Suki. I do not need to get hit in the face by a wet cloth."

Suki sighed as she walked out, her wet clothes still clinging to her skin.

"Well at lease you don't look like a drowned rat." Suki growled as she walked out.

As soon as she walked out she saw that Danny and the amazon girls where playing in the rain.

"What are they even doing?" Suki asked as she walked over to Michiru.

"Junjun and Parapara got bored." the aqua haired goddess stated and she laughed as they watched Danny fell face first into the mud.

Suki and Michiru just laughed as they sat there, watching them play.

"Yuck, okay...lets go get cleaned up." Danny stated, leading them toward the shower rooms before going into the men's room.

"Woah, what happened to them?" Haruka asked as she walked out of the other room.

"Danny decided to engage them with mudball." Michiru answered and Haruka laughed.

"leave it for him to teach those little goofballs a game that's going to cause Suki a lot of crap." Haruka laughed.

"At lease he's good with kids, unlike someone I could mention." Michiru teased as she leaned against Haruka.

"hey I was not use to children especially babies and Hotaru would not stop crying." Haruka retorted as she wrapped her arms around Michiru from behind.

"you know Danny would make a good boyfriend for you. He's thoughtful, sensitive, all the things you can hardly find in a guy." Haruka stated and Michiru glared up at her partner.

"Haruka, stop trying to get them together." she advised and Suki laughed.

"that just made me even more awkwarded_ out _around him." Suki retorts causing Haruka to smirk.

"Why are you awkward around him?" She asked, fearing that the other teen knew of Danny's predicament, however much to her relief and surprise Suki replied.

"Fore one Kenji taught me two things about guys: one, never trust them and two, they can fool you."

Everything was quite for a minute until someone cleared their voice.

"are you lesbian then?" Danny asked as he entered the room, earning a glare from the dark haired teen.

"Hell no." she snapped, before turning on her heel and walked outside.

"She's homophobic most of the time, I think we're the only ones she can stand to be around." Haruka stated, taking a seat on a nearby bucket.

"What about Lira? Does she freak out about her being trans?" Danny asked, his voice growing concerned and Haruka chuckled.

"That's the only thing that she wont blame you for, Miss homophobe actually see's that as a disorder." came the reply and Danny visibly relaxed then his features darkened again as he asked

"Do you think she can tell?"

Haruka shook her head yet again at this, then let out a small snicker "no, she thinks your one-hundred percent male. The only other female to male trans she knows is Lira. Since of course Seiya and his brothers are actually men once they come to earth."

Danny was visibly relieved at this and then glanced outside at the pouring rain, and the lone figure that was seated on the cold metal bleachers.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay." the reddish blonde stated as he made his way out of the door.

Once he was gone Michiru turned to Haruka and glared "you don't need to try to play Matchmaker Tenou, I don't care who's destiny it is to be with whom but you are not getting involved." she stated pointedly and Haruka glared back.

"You know what Artemis showed us! Danny was actually a man in the silver kingdom but there was an accident when his soul was coming to earth, when prince Endymion's guards where consumed by a negative force, the evil also tried to take on all our guards however by some odd means something kept them from being taken over. Though some where blasted to the far ends of the galaxy or damaged." Haruka snapped and Michiru stood up, her expression turning harsh.

"Think of how Suki is going to feel when she finds out that in this time and world Danny was born a female!" she hissed, though not loud enough that the children in the washrooms could hear.

"she wont find out until after the surgery!" Haruka pointed out and Michiru sighed.

"you are going to cause both of them to get hurt." she retorted before walking away.

Meanwhile Danny paused before walking up on the bleachers, knowing that Suki more than likely wanted to be alone.

"you okay? Sorry I said all that in there, its just how you said all that about men. I just assumed." he began however Suki cut him off.

"You know what Assume means? You make an ass out of yourself and the other person too." Suki snapped, causing Danny to sigh.

"do you think you can forgive me? I mean that was way out of line." he tried again and Suki sighed and glanced up at the angry gray skies.

"why shouldn't I? I mean you didn't know and I guess if someone didn't know what happened they would assume that I didn't like boys." She replied.

Danny smiled slightly at this and retorted "and make a ass out of themselves."

Suki smirked slightly at this and sighed "maybe Haruka was right, you do act different than most guys."

Danny sighed and glanced at the sky, allowing the rain to splatter against his face.

"maybe because I am different than most of them." he replied, his green eyes trailing on the deepening clouds overhead.

"How so?" Suki asked, not sounding like she believe him and Danny had to contemplate rather to tell her the complete truth or not.

"I guess I just grew up differently so I see women in a different prospect than most men." Danny decided to answer since it wasn't a lie nor was it the whole truth.

"Oh really? How do you see women then Mr. hotshot?" Suki asked and the nineteen year old sighed.

"Well for one most men only want their wife or girlfriend to do their will, well women aren't tools that you use like that, nor are they easily hurt either. Most people see women as weak or just there to do a mans will but that's not true. They are just as strong and independent as any man." he answered simply.

"so you're not one of those types that think a woman should live in the kitchen?" Suki asked and Danny let out a laugh.

"I do know how to fix my own damn food. Most guys are just lazy." he answered.

Suki remained quite for a little while, recalling how Kenji had treated her however suddenly a clap of thunder called her out of her thoughts.

"So what brought you to Japan?" Suki asked, trying to change the subject and Danny inwardly sighed in relief.

"I got a lot of support racing out here than I did when I was in America. Though if I have to give up racing I can always just be a mechanic." he replied

"What do you mean? I use to live in America for a little while for an exchange program and they seemed pretty supportive of any extreme sport." Suki stated and Danny sighed.

"My family is a bunch of Assholes." he replied and Suki nodded.

"What was it like to grow up in America?" she asked and the redhead sighed and tried to figure out a way to word this.

"well, it was complicated for me because I never fitted in anywhere during middle-school nor high-school. So when I moved out here I finally can finish up my senior year of high-school and don't have to worry about everything else." he answered with a longing sigh.

"we better get back inside before one of us catches cold." Suki stated, standing up however just as she began to walk down the steps she slipped and fell, only to be caught by the muscular teen behind her.

"clumsy much?" Danny teased as he helped her regain balance, causing Suki to blush.

"hey, I saw how you face-planted earlier." Suki replied teasingly and Danny laughed.

"mud is slippery." he pointed out and earned a light glare from the dark haired teen.

"So is metal when water is settling on it." she retorted as she pulled out of his grip and made her way down the steps.

As they walked through the door of the small building Haruka shot Michiru a knowing look, causing the aqua haired girl to roll her eyes.

"just because Lazuli and Eclipse was together in the past does not mean that they will be now, under these obvious circumstances." Michiru whispered fiercely and Haruka groaned.

"We're together aren't we? And last time I checked that happened in the past too. As well as Usagi and Mamoru." Haruka whispered back, angrily.

Michiru sighed and retorted "if its meant to be let it be then Haruka, Lazuli does not need his queen to try to play matchmaker nor does Eclipse need her best friend butting in."

Haruka sighed, defeated as she watched her mate walk toward the small weight room that they had built onto the building recently, seeing what the girls where up to.

As soon as the two in question walked in Haruka pulled Danny to the side, saying that they had to talk about the finances for the next race however once they were out of earshot of the 'women' Haruka turned her attention to her friend.

"Okay, you definitely like Suki right?" she asked and Danny sighed.

"What's the use, Until I have the phalloplasty done its not going to matter, she wont date me and even then its going to be obvious with all the scars that the skin graphs will leave. I might as wells just give up on ever getting her to like me." he replied, his voice cracking toward the end.

"You never know with Suki, if you can actually wow her she will go out with you, you might just have to keep your birth gender a secret for a while until you get your surgery." Haruka stated, causing Danny to glare at her.

"Yeah and then she'll be freaked out from the fact that she was physically dating a woman. It doesn't matter what gender I was suppose to be and it wont matter to her! She'll think I am a freak either way!" Danny snapped, punching the wall behind him.

"You don't know that Dan, seriously. She could just accept it. Especially since what Artemis said." Haruka tried to reason, only earning a livid and hurt look from the other racer.

"She _could_ but _will she _Haruka. She wont give a fuck about what anyone says once she finds out that I was born a girl in this world!" Danny managed to say before rushing out of the room.

"What was that about?" Suki asked walking into the room, seeing the bloody fist print on the wall.

"Danny has mood swings." Haruka answered, knowing that it was half true.

"Okay...well I think I better get my monkeys home before they get bored and trash this place." Suki replied, a little confused by this information.

Danny rested his head against the stirring wheel of his 98 model Toyota, tears silently coursing down his face.

_'Why did I have to be born in this body? I hate my life! Why was I ever born if I wasn't going to be happy?' _he thought angrily as he slammed his fist into the steering wheel.


	40. Chapter 40

Danny sighed as he glanced at the clock, which read three twenty five. Sighing he glanced at the shot glass in his hand and let out a low groan.

"come on, drinking yourself to death is not going to help a thing." Michiru stated, taking a seat at the table.

"says the person who actually can get a girlfriend." Danny retorted groggily and Michiru sighed.

"Danny, all you have to do is keep her from knowing you're a girl until after your surgery." Haruka stated, handing her friend a glass of water.

"Yeah and she'll hate me after she finds out!" Danny snapped, knocking the glass of brandy from the table and onto the tile floor before beginning to cry again.

Michiru wordlessly got from her seat and grabbed a mop before handing it to Haruka.

"Make yourself useful and clean this up Tenou!" she ordered, causing Haruka to sigh.

Danny sighed as he rested his head against the counter, tears still running down his face. "what am I going to do?" he whispered and Michiru sighed. She didn't know how to reply to him so she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something, but unless you know if she likes you or not you shouldn't make any decisions." she answered.

"it's just so easy to talk to her...I know that I was eclipses husband in the past but what if she can't stand the thought of talking to someone who has been a girl." the nineteen year old snapped, hitting the counter again.

"Just hang out with her for a while then, see if you can see if she'd be interested." Michiru suggested, cutting off Haruka, who was about to say something.

"You have a fifty fifty chance either way." Haruka stated nonchalantly, earning a sharp smack across the shoulders from her girlfriend.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for Michi?" The blonde whined, arching back slightly from the sudden force.

Michiru only sighed and took hold of her partner's arm, dragging her to the far corner of the room.

"Haruka it is obviously hard for him, and you of all people know how Suki is. This could very well blow up in his face!" Michiru whispered, her voice cold.

"but he won't know until he tries!" Haruka pointed out and the neptunian sighed.

"that may be true but imagine if you where in his position! Would you want someone to act like it didn't matter?" the aqua haired goddess whispered harshly.

"I was just trying to help!" Haruka retorted and Michiru sighed.

"Well you can help by not trying to advise him to be called a lair and a pervert. You know Suki would hate him if he just lied to her about his gender right away." Michiru stated.

"Suki might not..." Haruka began then added softly "what else could I tell him?"

Michiru chuckled softly at her partners cluelessness before saying "try not to give advice you have no clue how to give."

Haruka blushed slightly at this and nodded slightly before walking toward where Danny was still seated, drinking from the bottle now.

"You might want to stop that before you get sick, you're already going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow." Haruka advised with a laugh.

Danny sighed and glanced down at the half emptied bottle in his hand.

"Who cares." he exclaimed breaking the bottle against the farthest wall.

Suki sighed as she stared at the ceiling of the small camper, hearing the bickering of the children in the other room. She couldn't think straight since Danny had spoke about his upbringing and had a felt almost a connection with him.

However then a crash called her attention over toward the sounds in the next room. So with a sigh Suki got off the bed and made her way toward the room, hearing yelling, cursing and crying from beyond the door.

"What are you doing in there?" she demanded, trying to open the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Nothing!" Vesves called as she tried to clean up the broken vase.

"moms going to beat the shit out of us!" Junjun muttered, glancing nervously at the door.

"she wont if she doesn't find out!" Cerecere stated as she hid the henshin sticks underneath their mattress's.

"Open the door. I know I heard something break in there!" Suki ordered, knocking on the door.

"Just open the door, if we do maybe she won't be too angry." Parapara suggested, obviously scared.

"Shut up dumb brain. We're in trouble either way! We're not suppose to rough house in the house!" Vesves hissed, too low for them to hear.

Suki, who was running out of patience rapped on the door again.

Cerecere sighed and glanced at her sisters and whispered "we might as wells, maybe she won't spank us if we just tell her what happened."

with that the pink haired girl slowly opened the door, eyes downcast.

Suki glanced around the whole room, taking in the mess that the room was in. sighing Suki glanced around at the girls, her eyes as hard as ice.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded, causing the girls to exchange glances.

"Please don't be angry." Vesves whispered and the dark haired teen glared at the ceiling.

"Don't be angry? Do you have any idea how much the stuff in this room costs?" She snapped, noting the scorched marks on the wall.

"We know what we did was stupid but we will work off the debt!" Cerecere stated, earning a glare from the older girl.

"you are right about that! All of you are grounded until farther notice...I don't know what the hell you were trying to conjuring up in here and frankly I don't care! Whatever you were trying to do to make my life even harder than it is..." Suki began however Parapara walked over to her holding a blue pen like object.

"We weren't conjuring up anything Mama...we...we kinda just lost control of our powers." the youngest of the girls whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"what? You're senshi? When did this happen?" She asked, anger still in her tone but shock coming over.

"the night we got p...angry at you." Junjun whispered, catching herself.

Sighing Suki shook her head and handed the girl her scepter back.

"well you're still in trouble for practicing inside the house...though right now you should be getting to sleep." she retorted, sounding tired.

"we're really sorry Mom. We will clean this up first thing in the morning." Cerecere whispered and Suki sighed.

"you better, now get to bed." she retorted, though her voice had loss its harshness.

"how long are we grounded for?" Junjun asked and Suki sighed.

"that depends if you get this place cleaned up before I get back from the gym or not." came the answer.

"How long if we don't?" Vesves asked and Suki chuckled before answering "a week."

"how long if we do get it clean?" Cerecere asked and Suki couldn't suppress a smile.

"three days." she answered then added "unless you prove to me that you are actually sorry." she retorted, causing them to cheer up slightly then Parapara glanced down at the floor and nervously asked

"Momma? Can we get a story tonight?" she asked and Suki sighed

"alright, but only if you guys promise not to train inside or without adult supervision again." she replied kindly.

After the girls were sleeping Suki chuckled and walked toward her room and sat by the window. Her mind returning to Danny and how familiar he seemed to be.

Danny sighed as he stared at the stars from Haruka's balcony, thoughts rushing through his head.

"do you think I may have a chance?" he asked, causing Haruka to sigh.

"I can't say but I'm sure that if you just hang out with her for a while you'll get a good grip at who she is and what she likes." the blonde answered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"do you have any idea what she likes?" Danny asked, his attention now fully on Haruka.

"well try to give her flowers or send her flowers." Haruka stated as she leaned against the rails.

"Flowers are suppose to represent something...what kind should I get her?" Danny asked.

"How about Camellia? Pink camellia means longing for someone and red means the receiver is the flame of your heart." Haruka suggested and Danny nodded.

"I remember one time my older sister got her shy boyfriend a bouquet of white Violets. What does those mean?" Danny asked and Haruka sighed.

"it means lets take a chance." the blonde answered.

"Do you think that a bouquet like that would suit Suki?" the redhead asked again and Michiru, who had just walked out carrying a tray of hot tea answered

"I think that would be a good start."


	41. Chapter 41

Suki sighed as she walked into the room, knowing that she had lost her temper with the children the previous night and knowing that they were working as hard as they were at the moment almost saddened her.

"Guys, why don't you take a break? I think I can finish up." she stated as she entered their now half tidy bedroom, catching them by surprise.

"but momma we're not done yet." Vesves stated tiredly, leaning on the vacuum. Suki only chuckled and gently bopped the redheaded child on the head before replying firmly

"I don't care. You sound like you need a nap." with that Suki glanced at the other girls who she noticed that they all looked equally tired.

"What time did you wake up?" She added, concern filling her voice.

"five." Junjun yawned causing Suki to audibly groan at the thought of being up that early.

"Go take a nap, like I said I can clean the rest of this up." she retorted, mentally kicking herself for being so hard on them the previous night.

"are you sure Mom?" Cerecere asked, unsure and Suki sighed once again before replying with a smile "yes little brat, now go lay down before you collapse from fatigue."

Suki could see that they still felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to say to cause them to relax, however after a few minutes Parapara, glancing down at the floor she asked in a soft tone "are we still in trouble Mommy?"

The dark haired teen sighed as she tried to figure out what she should do about the events of the night before as she replied "why don't we talk about that after you guys take a nap?" she answered gently.

"I don't like the sound of that." Vesves muttered, suppressing a yawn and Suki sighed as she walked over to the young girl, who flinched back a little as she gently placed her hand on the child's head.

"Girls, I didn't mean to lose my temper last nihgt. I was just tired and..." She began however Cerecere cut her off

"We deserve whatever you decide." the child whispered and Suki mentally cursed herself as she shook her head, hating the tone of fear that she heard in their voices.

"I think we need to get this talk over with then, lets go to the living room." Suki stated, walking out of the room. Once in the living room they were all In the room Suki turned toward the four children who looked very nervous and uncomfortable.

"Sit down, I think you are keeping something from me about your past and I want to know everything that has happened. I know I may have lost my temper last night but why are you so afraid of me? I would never hurt you." Suki stated, sternness in her voice as she saw that they glanced at each other frightfully.

"Mom...do we really have to have this conversation?" Cerecere asked, her voice pleading and Suki glared over at her very gently.

"guys, I just want to understand why you are afraid of me." Suki stated gently as she sat on the couch arm, right beside the two youngest of the girls.

"Momma...if you really want to know I'll tell you." Junjun whispered, her voice shaking slightly as she continued "nothing we ever did there was right, no matter how hard we tried. If something was just a little bit off the mistress would punish us, normally by hitting us wherever she felt like it with a cane and most of the time they would draw blood. Sometimes Momma, you get so angry you remind us a little of her."

Suki had to refrain her anger at this story, feeling guilty for frightening them so.

"I'll never do that to you. Last night was unacceptable on both of our parts. Yours for doing that and me for flipping out on you like I did. However this time I will not hold you accountable for it this once." she replied gently causing the four youngsters to exchange glances and then parapara whispered

"so...we're not in trouble?"

Suki shook her head and smiled "No but there are a few rules that I am going to have to add since you're senshi now." she stated and the young girls let out a groan.

"what now? Don't we have enough?" Vesves whined, causing Suki to laugh.

"Relax." Suki laughed then added in a very gentle tone "its only three new ones and they're relatively easy enough to remember." after a few minutes of pause she continued "firstly you are not to practice your new abilities without an adult supervision, No using your powers on each other or anyone else, and lastly you are going to have to learn how to obey orders." the last part more of a joke than anything.

"Hey! We do do what you say!" Junjun exclaimed, catching Suki's playful jab.

Suki laughed and gently ruffled the green eyed girl's hair as she replied as she saw a white cat appear in the windowsill "only half the time little monkey. Now why don't you guys go take a nap. I have to go talk to Artemis anyway."

Once that all the girls went toward their room Suki excused herself and walked outside, causing the cat to jump onto her shoulder.

"I need to tell you something about Danny, that's why I wanted to talk to you." Artimas stated as they walked into the nearby forest then the cat added "Setsuna will even show you through the powers of the garnet orb."

"What about him?" Suki asked causing the animal to sigh as he began to explain:

"he was born in the wrong body on earth, he was born as a woman however he was suppose to be male."

"What?" Suki exclaimed, a look of pure disgust coming over her face.

Unknowing to her, overlooking them in a tree Danny pressed his hand over his eyes, fighting tears and preparing to hear the worse reply someone like him could get. However Setsuna gently squeezed his shoulder before jumping down from the tree and landed in front of Suki and Artemis.

"Look into this, it will show you what happened." Setsuna stated as she held out the garnet orb which began to glow slightly as Suki's vision clouded over, causing her to be able to see what exactly happened to them that last day of the silver millennium:

_**A girl who appeared to be in her early twenties walked along the lines of a burning kingdom, her hand wrapped tightly in the firm grip of a tall man, his short red hair spiked slightly from the wind.**_

"_**it's time." a silver haired woman, who was recognizable as queen serenity stated as the young couple turned to face each other, before pulling each other into a tender kiss. "wait for me my love." the boy whispered in a husky voice as they pulled away. As soon as they were apart the queen lifted her scepter and a faint glow surrounded the two, turning them into two glowing orbs. **_

_**As the two spheres lifted from the ground a dark light shot into the Navy colored ball, causing it to shiver slightly as it shot into a different location on earth.**_

"That blast, caused his gender to be messed up so he was changed into be a male." Artemis stated however then Danny chose that moment to appear out of nowhere, holding a bouquet of pink and red camellia with a mix of white violets decorating it.

"Suki Sarvisa, will you please go out with me? I know I might not be the man I was in the past but I promise I will be the best man I can possibly be." he asked, presenting the flowers and Suki had to look away to keep from blushing.

"Danny..." Suki began, and the strawberry blonde braced himself for a harsh reply however he was caught by surprise when the dark haired girl continued "I know the truth about you and I do understand what happened...this is something that Eclipse would not have freaked out about." there was another pause and Danny forced himself to look up, trembling slightly as he watched Suki close the distance between them and accept the flowers, then with a slight smile Suki forced herself to say.

"I will have to say yes."


	42. Chapter 42

Danny smiled as he gently pulled Suki against his stock body, causing Suki to blush.

"when do I get to formally be announce to everyone?" he asked teasingly and the dark haired girl chuckled.

"Well mister Southern gentleman, I suppose we should let my four little runts know as soon as possible before I end up getting my ass handed to me by a bunch of children." Suki stated and Danny laughed.

"alright then I'll go with them but only if you will let me drive you home my lady." Danny stated, pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

"can you at lease contain yourself? You are still basically a woman." Suki stated, causing Danny to glare down at the ground as he replied.

"That is not my fault!" he snapped, though his voice cracked slightly with emotion. Suki sighed and leaned against the distraught partner, who wrapped his arm around the smaller girl.

"I know what you meant...its just a real sensitive subject." he stated gently and then added "can I at lease be affectionate toward you?" he asked and Suki, timidly reached up and let her lips trace Danny's jawline.

"just not in front of people." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"deal." Danny chuckled with a blush as he began to walk toward where he had parked his motorcycle.

"here, be sure to hold tight." he stated, helping her onto it and then getting on.

As they sped away Haruka began to laugh, earning a strange look from Setsuna

"What is it now?" the time guardian asked and the blonde just laughed harder as she replied

"those two really make a cute couple and Michiru was wrong and I was right for once!" she stated, causing Setsuna to roll her eyes.

"Haruka you idiot." Setsuna laughed, though she only chuckled slightly.

As soon as they pulled into the small forested area Suki lived in Danny got off the motorbike and helped Suki down.

"I hope those little monsters are still asleep." Suki muttered, causing him to laugh.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they're not that bad." Danny stated, however just then water dumped from the window.

"Damn kids." Suki muttered, though she knew that this was an accident.

"calm down, I'm sure it was an accident." Danny chuckled, though his hair was fell in his face and he had to flip his head back to knock it back out of his line of sight.

"Guys!" Suki yelled, causing Cerecere to poke her head out of the window, as a worried look came over her face.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry!" the girl exclaimed before disappearing and running down stairs, grabbing a towel then rushing outside.

"I am so sorry!" the young girl stated, handing Danny the towel and Suki chuckled as she ruffled Cerecere's hair.

"What the heck was you doing throwing water out like that?" she asked and the pink haired girl glanced down.

"I kinda fell into that fish-tank I was fermenting water in for my plants." she answered embarrassed.

"You like flowers?" Danny asked, throwing the wet towel across his shoulder.

"She can kinda talk to plants." Suki answered as she put her hand on the child's shoulder.

"really? Then maybe I could use her help with the flowers my sister decided to get sent to my house...they are wilting." Danny stated with a laugh.

Cerecere nodded and then grabbed Suki's arm "I finally cleaned up!" she stated and Danny laughed as he watched this.

"who's outside?" a sleepy Vesves asked and Suki chuckled as she answered

"Danny brought me home...why don't you go make him comfortable and would you please put these in water?" she asked, indicating the flowers and the redhead glanced at her curiously before nodding and taking the objects in question down stairs.

Cerecere lead her to the room the girl's shared room and showered how reconstructed it was.

Suki could see the longing look in the child's eyes and gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you. Even when you didn't have to you tried to right something that you did wrong." she praised, causing the younger girl to blush slightly and glance down.

"thanks Momma." Cerecere whispered as she glanced away, hiding the tears that welled in her eyes.

"what's wrong? Look at me." Suki stated gently, kneeling down to the child's eye level.

Cerecere turned back to her mother and tried to wipe her tears before her mother could see them.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak Momma...it's just...no one's ever been proud of me for anything before." Cerecere whispered, head hung and tears pouring down her face.

Suki sighed as she placed her hands gently on the child's shoulders "for one cherry blossom, you are not weak." she pointed out firmly then added very kindly "and I wish I could take all the pain that they caused you onto myself."

Cerecere glanced up and smiled slightly as she began to pull away, only to be pulled into a hug.

"really?" the young girl whispered and Suki sighed as she gave the twelve year old a quick hug.

"Cherry-blossom, don't worry about being weak anymore...I'm the adult here so let me be the strong one alright? I'm the one who is suppose to be strong for you." Suki stated, kissing the child on the forehead.

"But I'm the oldest." the child added and Suki smiled "you may be the oldest of the children but you don't have to be the strongest." she stated as she dried the child's tears then added

"lets go outside and see what Danny and your sister is in to."

Cerecere nodded as she took Suki's hand and followed her out. Once outside they all started to laugh as they saw Danny and Vesves playing football, both covered in grass stains and mud.

"Go play with them. Please act your age." Suki whispered and Cerecere smiled as she nodded.

"you want to play?" Danny called, and the pink haired girl nodded.

Soon the two girls where playing football with their guardian's new partner.

"I'm going to check on the other two little monkeys." Suki stated after a while, before making her way up the stairs, only to hear Junjun's voice exclaim

"Damn it! Why can't I do anything right!"

Suki laughed softly as she walked in, seeing what the green haired girl was having problems with.

"need any help kiddo? You're having trouble making your bed." Suki chuckled, began to help the smaller girl who sighed.

"Did you hear that?" she asked and Suki chuckled and nodded

"yeah but try to break yourself form saying stuff like that and I'll forget about it.." came the reply as Suki helped the child fix her bed.

"Now why don't you go outside and play with the losers outside." Suki stated jokingly causing Junjun to laugh.

"Okay...by the way what is up with the flowers?" she asked and Suki sighed.

"Danny." was all Suki replied as she walked away, though Junjun laughed then rushed to catch up with the older teen.

"So is he your boyfriend?" she asked and Suki sighed and glared down at the child.

"if you must know yes." she retorted, then smiled as she added "please do not ask ten million questions."

Junjun laughed at this and replied "I could tell both of you liked each other...we all could tell." then after a small pause the young girl glanced down and added "we where going to play matchmaker if you and him didn't get together."

Suki narrowed her eyes at the girl "what?" she growled then, as soon as the girl began to look a little frightened the shadow senshi began to tickle the child.

"I think I can handle my own life thank you." Suki stated gently, stopping her onslaught and just settling beside the young girl, who leaned against her.

"We wanted to be able to do something nice for you." the green haired girl replied and Suki sighed.

"well I thank you for the thought but please let me chose my own boyfriends...and Haruka is seriously the worse matchmaker in the world." Suki retorted, causing the girl to giggle again.

"Now go on outside and see what those lunatics are doing...they where playing what looked like football but I have no idea what they are doing now." Suki stated as she stood up.

"Okay." Junjun stated with a smirk as she walked out of the room.

Suki laughed as she glanced outside, seeing the small group using the agility that being a senshi caused as part of their game.

"Momma...what's going on?" a sleepy voice asked and Suki turned to see Parapara standing in the archway that connected the two rooms together.

"sorry if I woke you. Junjun was just bugging me about my new boyfriend." Suki answered and the blue haired girl's eyes lit up at this.

"Who is it?" she demanded and Suki laughed and answered

"don't worry, its just Danny."

Parapara smiled then asked "did Junjun tell you about..." she began but Suki cut her off with a chuckle

"yes and I am going to kill Haruka." she stated and the little girl giggled.

"Can we go play now?" she asked and Suki nodded as she picked the child up.

"I think we could both use the exercise since all I managed to do was go for a walk with a cat." Suki retorted.

Once outside Suki had to dodge the ball that they where throwing around.

"You okay Suki? I didn't mean to do that!" Danny stated, rushing to his partners side however Suki only shoved the ball back into his chest

"how about this, Cerecere and Parapara on my team, Junjun and Vesves on yours. Lets see who is better." she retorted with a smile.

"Oh really? You think you can take me? Fine!" Danny laughed as he went back over to where the other two where.

"yeah, I'm sure I can." Suki retorted with a smirk as Danny threw the ball.

After little over an hour of their competition Suki managed to slide into Vesves, causing both of them to crash into the flowerbed that Cerecere had planted.

Groaning Suki helped Vesves up and sighed as she too stood and turned to Cerecere, who looked both angry and hurt.

"Cerecere..." Suki began however the girl just shook her head and walked back toward the house.

"Suki...I'm sorry...it was my fault." Danny began however Suki shook her head and got to her feet.

"No, it wasn't anyone's fault but I think I better have a talk with her." Suki stated as she too headed toward the house.

Suki walked into the girl's bedroom, only to find Cerecere with her head laying face down on the bed, her pillow pulled over her head.

"you okay?" Suki asked and the girl glanced up.

"Sorry for storming out but...I was about to loose my temper...you have no idea how it feels to watch all your hard work go down in front of you." she stated and Suki sighed.

"you have no reason to appologize, a matter of fact I am sorry for not being careful." the shadow Senshi answered warmly and Cerecere shook her head.

"No, it was an accident. That's why I walked away. I didn't want to be rude." came the reply as the twelve year old got to her feet and then laughed.

"I think both you and Vesves need a bath." she pointed out and Suki chuckled/

"why don't you go let Danny know you're not ticked at him? He's freaking out." the dark haired teen suggested and Cerecere nodded.

"Okay. I really like him...I'm glad that you and him decided to get together." the child retorted with a smile and then headed out of the room.

Suki chuckled as she headed toward the shower, tired of the mud.

Once outside Cerecere went over to Danny who was trying to fix the flower bed.

"it's alright...I can fix it in tomorrow." Cerecere stated as she walked up,.

"Cerecere I'm sorry I caused all of the work you put into this to go to waste." Danny began and the preteen only smiled.

"it's not fault, it was an accident. I was just upset a little at first but I knew it wasn't anyone's fault. That's why I went inside...to calm down." she answered then added jokingly to Vesves.

"why don't you go hose off? You're going to turn into a statue if you dry."

The redhead laughed and then grabbed the hose, turning the spray onto her older sister.

"Cut it out!" Cerecere exclaimed, laughing as she tried to dodge the cool blast.

Danny smiled at this and with a mischievous smirk he cupped his hand slightly toward them and then a beam of water spheres began to pelt the two.

"How can you do that?" Junjun stated and Danny laughed.

"The guardians of the planets have duel powers and can use them on command." he stated as he continued to attack the two.

"Can you stop!" Cerecere giggled, taking the hose from Vesves and spraying Danny, who gasped and then smirked.

"Not now I'm not!" he chuckled, running at them, making a small whirlwind in his palm that caused the water to rush back at them.

"Calm down you bunch of goofs. I think you're going to have to stop or I'm going to have to buy a whole lot of cough syrup because you're going to be sick." Suki called, holding a stack of towels laughing at them.

"Oh come on, we're not that much of wienies." Danny retorted though he did stop and walk over to where Suki was standing, taking two of the towels and throwing them to the two laughing girls.

"take five girls! Your mother's right. You'll get sick." he stated and they instantly stopped.

"wow, they must really like you since they never seem to listen to a word anyone says." Suki whispered, and Danny smirked.

"I guess that I just know how to talk to them." he retorted, earning a light glare from his girlfriend before she leaned against him.

"Well maybe but you had experience with kids...I'm winging this." Suki retorted and Danny sighed as his eyes met hers.

"I think you're doing very well for someone who has no clue about this." he stated and Suki laughed bitterly

"Yeah right, I'm a walking time-bomb toward them. One little thing they say or do can make me snap!" Suki admitted angry at herself and Danny wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry about it, anyone could tell that you really care for them. I mean seeing you interact with them today really showed how you felt toward them." Danny replied gently.

However before Suki could have reply a crash was heard and Suki looked up to see that the back window was broken out and the girl's looked nervous.


	43. Chapter 43

Suki sighed as she glanced at the damage, then turned to the girls.

"well...We know one thing to teach you how to do." she stated, shaking her head slightly as she added "how to throw a ball without destroying something."

The girls exchanged glances and whimpered slightly as Vesves whispered "we're sorry. Are we in trouble?"

Suki glanced at the window and then sighed "well I don't see why I should be besides the broken window...but that was an accident." Suki replied,pinching the bridge of her nose.

Danny smiled at how calm Suki was, he could see that she was seething but didn't want to lose it on the children.

"We really are sorry Momma." Cerecere said, tears stinging her eyes and Suki sighed as she walked over to the girl and gently put her hand on the child's head.

"yeah I know...it was just an accident." Suki replied, sighing as she saw the tears began to spill down the preteen's face.

"I can easily replace the window. Your mother isn't angry at any of you." Danny stated, walking to his girlfriend's side.

Suki turned to Danny and sighed as she nodded then added "I'm paying for the window though Dan."

Danny just laughed and shook his head "nope, it was my football that broke the window." he pointed out and Suki sighed.

"you know, I'm not arguing with you...I'm just going to go inside and clean this up." she stated as she walked toward the house.

"Danny? Is Momma upset at us?" Parapara asked and the red-haired nineteen year old sighed as he knelt and picked her up.

"Maybe a little but not a lot. She's more or less just stressed out a lot." he retorted as he motioned the others to go into the house.

When the three older amazon girls walked into the room they saw Suki was done sweeping up and had began to staple thick plastic bags over the hole.

"Can we help?" Junjun asked and the dark haired teen sighed and nodded.

"can one of you please help me staple this up?" Suki asked, no anger in her tone.

"May I?" Junjun asked as she neared her mother who nodded.

"yes, the rest of you please go play or something while we finish up." Suki retorted, her tone gentle. Which caught all of them off guard.

Once they where Done Suki turned to Junjun and sighed "you little runts are going to turn me prematurely gray." she said playfully as she ruffled the young girl's hair then added "come on, I'm starving and I know you guys have got to be hungry as well." she retorted as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, leading her toward the living room.

"hey! What do you guys want to eat?" Suki asked as she entered the room, causing everyone to look up.

"uh anything Momma." Cerecere replied and Suki smiled as she patted the young girl's hair.

"alright kiddo. I guess I could make Spaghetti." she stated with a smile as she headed toward the kitchen.

"is she mad?" Vesves whispered to Junjun who shook her head.

"not anymore. I think she was at first though." the green haired girl stated as Danny stood up and followed Suki into the kitchen.

"Need help?" he asked and Suki smirked as she answered "can you even cook?"

Danny laughed at this and kissed her cheek as he replied "yes, I was born a bit different after all."

Suki lightly shoved him away and said sarcastically "don't remind me."

Danny smiled as he pulled her tight against his chest and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"like I said, I am just as much a man right now as I was in the past." he whispered and Suki smiled and replied

"if I remember correctly the Danny I was married too in the past was called Daniel not Danielle." the dark haired warrior teased then added "I can remember exactly how it was in the past...accept I wasn't a mother."

Danny laughed at this and retorted "you're a good mother to them you know...they really look up to you."

Suki scoffed at this "yeah right. I lost my temper with them last night and even cursed at them." Suki retorted with a Sigh and Danny shook his head.

"I'm sure that you wasn't too harsh with them, they are smart girls. They are aware that you love them." he stated and then smiled as squeezed her hand.

"yeah but I bet I gave them a reason to be afraid of me." Suki retorted however unrealized by them the youngsters where listening in on their conversation.

"No momma you didn't...you were angry and we did deserve it last night. We where fools!" Cerecere stated and Suki whirled around on her, eyes turning to ice.

"don't ever put yourselves down like that again...you did not deserve that I cussed at you. Maybe you did deserve to be grounded but you're not fools or anything of the sort." she stated in a stern yet somehow loving tone that took the girl's aback.

"Mom..." Junjun stated and Suki sighed and replied softly

"if you keep putting yourself down you will start to believe it and I wont let you ever do that...no one deserves to feel that kind of pain, no matter what."

Danny glanced concerned at Suki, who held a tone of sorrow and longing as she spoke.

"But we are stupid sometimes Mom." Junjun argued and Suki sighed and retorted

"No you are not...you do some pretty thoughtless stuff but you are not stupid."

"Mom! You don't know that much about us...we...we allowed ourselves to attack people for the fun of it! Don't you call that stupid?" Vesves demanded and Suki sighed.

"No, I call that a making a stupid mistake but I am sure you had a reason to make such a mistake...why don't you tell me the whole story." Suki answered and the girl's exchanged glances.

"we...never wanted to grow up because...it seemed like people got darker and lost their dreams as they got older and we were told that we could stay young forever if we helped some people...all that did was got a lot of people hurt and if it wasn't for Usagi and her friends I don't want to think about what could have happened." Vesves retorted, tears beginning to pour down her face.

"actually Kid...those thoughts were caused by all the distress that the old hag at that orphanage caused you. It was more or less a reverse psychological reaction." Danny stated, hoping to ease the children's guilt a little.

"he's right...at lease you are brave enough to admit that you made a mistake. Not many people can do that, not even adults." Suki added, wiping away the child's tears gently with her hand before she added "even I have a problem doing that sometimes...so in a way you are even braver than I am."

Danny smiled at this and walked back into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner, letting the makeshift family have some privacy to talk.

"Momma...what have you ever done that was that bad? Besides hurting Haruka's feelings that time and you admitted to that." Cerecere asked, and the dark haired seventeen year old sighed.

"I hurt one more person besides Haruka over the same reason...and I wont tell you who it is because she is in the closet about being bi but she and I knew each other way before she moved here and we don't exactly get along since I outed her at our old school and she got into so many fights she was kicked out." Suki explained, her tone wavering slightly.

However just then Eclipses watch communicator went off, calling everyone's attention to it.

"what is it now?" Suki demanded and Haruka rolled her eyes "need your help at twenty-second street."

"Mom...we're going too!" Junjun demanded as they took out their henshin sticks and Suki sighed.

"Guys...just follow whatever order we give you got that?" Suki stated as she pulled out her own Henshin pen.

"Eclipse eternal power Make-up!" she exclaimed, slowly changing into the princess of darkness.

The Amazon girls exchanged looks then exclaimed in sequence:

"Ceres Asteroid power make up!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power Make up!"

"Juno Asteroid power make up!"

"Pallas Asteroid power make up!"

Eclipse turns to where Danny was standing, now cloaked in a navy blue suit with a black mask and a black cape.

"what's your name again? Guard of Uranus?" Eclipse snickered, causing Danny to glare playfully back

"Each of us are named from a precious gem...I am Lazuli." he answered with a smile he opened the door.

"I hope those four can keep up." Eclipse muttered as she dashed out of the house.


	44. Chapter 44

As soon as they got to their destination Lazuli was knocked back against a tree, a purple aura forming around him.

"Lazuli!" she exclaimed, then in a blind rage charged at the shadow like beast that knocked her back, though that glow didn't cover her.

"Suki you better just let the pro's deal with this!" Sailor Jupiter stated angrily and Suki rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Makoto! Stop living in the past!" Eclipse snapped in reply as she pulled out the purple sword, sending a blast at the thing.

"Oh so I live in the past! What about you?" the brunette snapped back, her green eyes hard.

"will you both knock it off? I love you both but this is the stupidity argument that I have ever heard. Its not seventh grade anymore." Uranus stated, giving Suki a look to shut her up.

"Shut up fagot." Suki snapped, charging the thing again however the blonde backhanded her, knocking her backward and into Jupiter.

"Act your age." the wind senshi hissed as she aimed her attack at the beast, though it didn't seem to effect it much.

Lazuli, who had just gotten over the beam helped Eclipse up and whispered shakily "don't mind Makoto...once you get blasted by that thing all your worse thoughts and memories come crashing back."

Eclipse gave him a worried look then got to her feet.

"Jupiter...we're all going to have to work together for this. We can hate each other outside of battle but we have to at lease try to get along." she stated just as Sailor moon was blown backward.

"Fine but this isn't over bitch." the green eyed girl snapped back.

"You're both being a bitch, now come on...we need to end this!" Sailor Mars snapped as she and the others lined up.

Simultaneously they all attacked at once, causing the thing to get smaller.

"you have not seen the last of me!" a wicked voice laughed as it disappear in a blue light.

Suki turned to Danny as she untransformed, not really caring who had saw what.

"You alright?" she asked as her partner untransformed, revealing his born gender.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE A WOMAN?" everyone exclaimed and he blushed and looked away.

"long story." Haruka snapped for him, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Wait...you're dating him and he's a she?" Makoto asked and Suki glared back.

"it's not that simple." she stated and Setsuna sighed as she walked over.

"Suki, Let me explain to them. Just get the girl's home alright?" she suggested and Suki nodded as she turned to the four girl's who was having a heated argument with Chibi-Moon.

"Time to go." Suki ordered, her tone harsh even toward them and Danny slowly followed them. Once away them he turned to Suki, a worried and hurt look gracing his features.

"Did that bother you...that they found out that I..." he began however Suki only shook her head.

"No. its not you, all the proof I needed was what Setsuna has showed me." she answered, leaning against his side, her own expression forlorn.

"what's wrong Mom?" Vesves whispered and Suki sighed as she replied "Makoto's actions."

this sent a wave of confusion through all of them however Danny finally understood though he didn't say a word.

"Why did she say that mom?" Junjun asked and Suki sighed and shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Come on, she hates you...there has to be a reason!" Cerecere stated, not thinking of how she had spoken until Danny, who had saw Suki's eyes moisten growled

"Don't be rude. she doesn't want to talk about it."

Cerecere was angry at Danny since he was ordering her, since in her mind only Suki had the right to do that.

"Shut up! A freak like you can't tell me what to do!" she snapped, and Suki grabbed her arm, anger rushing through her.

"Look here brat..." she began to snarl, however Danny placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, causing her to look up.

"please don't be upset with her because of me." he pleaded, though his green eyes were wet with tears.

Suki calmed slightly and glanced at Cerecere, who was cringing in her grip and lightened her hold.

"She should know not to speak like that." Suki replied giving the young girl a pointed look then added

"he will be treated just like you would treat me."

with that she released the girls arm and then sighed "as for you're question Makoto and I haven't been friends since seventh grade and that's all you really need to know. I am sorry that I lost it like that...its just been a long day." she continued, her voice softening and the pink haired girl glanced down.

"its okay Mom...I'm sorry too." she stated and then turned to Danny and added "I'm sorry...you should have let her do whatever she wanted to. That was way out of line."

Danny smiled sadly and knelt down "no, its okay and neither I nor your mother want you upset or hurt." he said, gently examining her arm, fearing that in blind rage Suki had bruised the girl.

"She didn't hurt me...it scared me a little though." Cerecere whispered, her head hung as the transman gently examined her then much to her surprise pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry...I have no excuse to have frightened you." Suki stated softly and Cerecere looked up from where she was pressed against Danny.

"I deserved it Momma." she stated then added "can you tell me why you and Makoto hate each other?"

Suki sighed and replied "the story I told you before we left...that girl was Makoto. That's why she hates me."

Everything got quite until Cerecere ran and hugged the dark haired teen, surprising her.

"sorry I asked Momma." she whispered and Suki sighed.

"its alright kiddo, I'm sorry for calling you a brat." the shadow warrior retorted lovingly as she returned the embrace.

Danny smiled then Parapara broke the silence by asking softly "may I ask you something?"

the red haired man nodded and knelt to the small girl's hight so he wouldn't be towering over her and she leaned in and whispered something to him, causing him to blush.

"Uh...I don't mind but you have to talk to Suki." he answered her causing everyone to cast them a strange look.

"what did you ask him?" Suki asked the blue haired girl only to get an almost nervous look.


	45. Chapter 45

The next day when Suki walked through the double doors of the highschool she noticed that everyone was whispering and glancing at her and even though most tried to keep their voices hushed she picked up a few words of their conversation, words such as: Lesbian, Dyke, Freak, abomination.

Shaking off the effects of this rumor Suki walked over to the table where Danny, Haruka and Michiru were seated near the window.

"How did they find out about my birth gender?" Danny whispered, head buried in his hands as he fought the stinging tears from escaping.

"Makoto." Suki growled, though just as a group of snickering freshmen walked by Haruka, who was visibly angry exclaimed

"Well can you do something so that they will shut the fuck up before I kick someones ass?"

Michiru only gently gripped her lover's hand and then whispered "Calm down, we don't need a civil war."

"Hey Freak! Why don't you go find yourself a boyfriend Dyke! You're not a boy!" a red haired girl called from a nearby table and Suki glared back before yelling

"Oh shut the fuck up and leave people alone! It's me who's dating him not you!"

"Suki, don't...it'll just make everything worse for you." Danny whispered pleadingly, turning his shinning jade eyes onto his dark haired girlfriend, who returned the look with a glare.

"We are not going to break up or hide our relation ship because of them." She snapped and Danny smiled sadly.

"But I'm making your life a living hell." he whispered and the dark haired girl rolled her eyes.

However before she could say anything Kenji walked over and shoved Danny to the ground.

"So you turned my girl into a fucking dyke? I'll Show you what we do to people like you around here!" he stated, kicking Danny however Suki jumped to her feet, getting in between the two and shoved Kenji back.

"Leave him the Hell alone and I am not your girl! You are nothing but a low life son of a bitch that can't even accept your sister because she is a transsexual!"she snapped, and the dark haired boy turned his attention on her and drew his hand back to hit her however Haruka grabbed his arm.

"Look you bastard, if you don't want me to break it I suggest you leave all of us alone!" she stated icily.

However what happened next was all a blur as the boy shoved away from Haruka and managed to crash his fist into Suki's stomach, Danny had leaped to his feet and kneed Kenji in the groin and then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to vomit.

"Keep your hands off of my Girlfriend...it takes a low life bastard to hit a girl like that! And as for your _sister _ she is now taking testosterone to transition so now she is what I am, a man." he hissed, however then the principle and a number of teachers rushed over to stop the fighting.

All five of them, including Michiru who was just there were Expelled, much to Suki's annoyance.

"I am going to kill Makoto!" she hissed, punching a post in the parking lot where they where parked, causing the skin to peel back away from her knuckles.

"Well taking it out on the metal post isn't going to help." Michiru stated.

"She's right...look what you managed to do." Danny stated, ripping his shirt to make a makeshift bandage for his girlfriend's hand.

"I'm as pissed off as she is. I don't give a rats ass what Suki did back then...she hasn't done it this time which proves that she has changed!" Haruka snapped, arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on, I know that they called my mother and that I am going to get hell when I get home." Suki stated as she and Danny walked over to her car.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to exsplain that the fight was over your boyfriend who was born as a girl?" he whispered and Suki rolled her eyes.

"I will probably get the shit beat out of me but truthfully I don't give a flying fuck." she retorted and Danny sighed.

"Suki...maybe it's best if we lay off...I don't want to but I don't want you to be hurt because of me." he whispered and Suki sighed.

"Is that what Lazuli would say?" she asked and the read haired trans-man blushed.

"no." he answered

"Okay then, shut up." Suki retorted with a smirk.

The ride toward the small gray house was a silent one and when Suki got out of the car both her mother and brother was standing on the front porch, their expression angry.

"What the hell happened!?" her brother exclaimed

"Why would I let anyone kick the shit out of my boyfriend? Who cares how different that he is!" Suki exclaimed and her mother glared over at her.

"they said that it was a group of girls." she stated and Suki sighed and took Danny's hand.

"That is because Danny was born as a girl." she answered, causing both members of her family to adopt a angry and disgusted face.

"Dad would never approve..." Arashi began and Suki glared over at him.

"Dad would have tired to understand and Dad would have never let someone go hungry because of their sexuality!" she screamed back.

"get out...ever since your father died you have..." her mother stated and Suki turned over to the older woman.

'What? I have what? Been a disgrace? Too much a tomboy? I know how you see me and I don't care anymore!" she snapped as she got into the car, motioning Danny to join her.

"see what I caused..." the green eyed boy whispered and Suki sighed.

"All I have to do now is to find a place to live." she stated and Danny glanced over at her.

"We are a couple now...would it be that strange that we would began to live together? I have enough room, heck my house is two stories not counting the basement and indoor pool. Not to mention my three car garage and large yard...it'll be perfect." he stated and Suki sighed.

"I couldn't...people would talk..." Suki began and Danny pouted, making himself look unknowingly more feminine.

"they're already talking...it's the least I could do since your mom kicked you out." he replied softly and Suki sighed.

"then lets go get my stuff...I'll have Michiru to take the key to them...after all they don't know that she's a lesbian." came the reply.

"Does this bother you?" Danny asked after a few minutes and Suki sighed.

"A little but I will be okay." she answered.

Once she had packed everything from the inside of the house Danny (who had taken her car on to his house and picked up his truck) helped her load them into the bed of his extended cab.

"Thanks Dan." she whispered and he smiled.

"least I could do madam." he replied, his southern drawl coming out again and Suki rolled her eyes as he opened the door for her.

"Oh shut up and stop being a romancer." Suki replied, though she kissed the red haired man's cheek.

"I can't believe that you are not angry at me." he stated and Suki sighed.

"You love who you love Danny...No one is going to change that." She replied and he smiled.

"I bet I could change that real quick." he whispered seductively and Suki laughed.

"No way Romeo, not here and not now and defiantly not until you change completely." she retorted, kissing him slightly and he chuckled.

"torture me why don't you." he said though he smiled again and Suki shrugged.

"lets go womanizer, we have to get all this shit unpacked before I have to go pick up those little monkeys from school." she retorted and Danny nodded as he helped her get into the truck before shutting the door.

As they finished unpacking hours later Suki smiled up at Danny.

"I just hope I don't get lost in this house...You said it was big, not that it was a mansion." she stated, causing him to blush.

"well I don't like to brag...but I do have a lot of money from my races in both the united states and here." he answered, embarrassed.

"Well I know one thing is that I need to get going before those little runts think I abandoned them or something...and it looks like it's going to rain, wouldn't want them to be stuck out waiting in that weather." Suki stated as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek before walking toward the door that lead to the garage.

"Be careful love, I'll unpack everything into the kids new rooms." Danny said as he hugged the short haired girl from behind.

"well that might end their arguing as much...and make it easier on me to keep them apart when they start arguing." Suki retorted with a chuckle as she turned and kissed Danny again before heading off again, going to her car and getting in.

Once she pulled into the school the rain began to beat down, drenching anyone outside.

"Hey freaks, get in." Suki called as the four young girls ran over to the car, opening the door.

"geez mom, could you be any slower?" Cerecere demanded, getting into the passenger side.

"I've had a lot of distractions today." Suki answered, voice sounding frail.

"What happened?" Vesves asked, concern filling her voice and the dark haired girl sighed.

"all you have to know is that we have moved to a new place and you guys get your own rooms now." she stated and they exchanged glances.

"Why? What happened?" Junjun asked and Suki sighed.

"Well I got in a fight with a stupid bastard today and got myself expelled for a week and I am going to make Makoto's life a living hell for ruining mine, my family hates me and you guys are not ever going to meet your uncle or grandmother." she summarized as she pulled out.

"Momma...is it because...Danny was born a female?" Junjun asked and Suki sighed.

"yes." She answered softly and then added "I hope that you guys like your new home."

When they pulled into the long drive that went up toward the large two story brick house that had a specious fenced in yard.

"Danny wants us to live here with him." Suki stated as she pulled into the garage.

"Really? So we're..." Parapara began, however Vesves covered her mouth.

"Girls...what the heck is Parapara talking about?" Suki asked and they exchanged glances and said at the same time "Nothing."

Suki rolled her eyes and sighed "yeah it doesn't sound like nothing...you can tell me anything." Suki stated as she parked the car and the girls exchanged glances and sighed.

"we'll let Parapara explain." Cerecere stated as everyone but the youngest girl filed out of the car and went inside.

"So what's up kid?" the dark haired girl asked and then sighed as the little girl glanced up at her nervously.

"I asked Danny Something but he said I had to talk to you about it first." the child whispered and Suki sighed as she turned in her seat to look at the child.

"Perhaps you should tell me about this now." she suggested, which caused the eight year old to look very uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should talk to Danny about it." she whispered shyly and Suki sighed.

"Okay squirt, why don't you head on in and let him show you your own room?" the dark haired girl stated, understanding.

Once the girls were off exploring their new house Suki pulled Danny to the side

"What did Parapara ask you last night?" she asked and the red haired boy sighed.

"I think she should be the one to tell you..." he began and Suki groaned.

"she wont I asked...she got scared of me. Just tell me its not like I am going to get mad at her." she retorted and her partner sighed.

"She asked me if they could call me their father." the redhead whispered softly, a blush creeping across his face.

"good lord." Suki groaned and then added "you can answer that kids question then...what she calls you isn't my concern." she answered.

"I'll go talk to them." Danny stated and walked toward the hall that he had set up for their rooms.

Suki sighed and sat on the couch, waiting for her lover to finish with the girls.

Parapara was the first to enter the room and whispered softly "is it okay Momma? Does it make you uncomfortable?" she asked and her adoptive mother shrugged.

"No it doesn't bother me." Suki answered softly as she stood up though the young girl flinched back.

"I'm not going to hurt you...yeesh kid I am not a monster you know." she added as she saw this then continued "what did he say?"

"he said that it was up to us at what to call him...do you think that it's alright?" the child whispered, still unsure and Danny, who had just entered the room sighed.

"Kiddo, calm down. I said that you could call me that...there's no need to be so unsure of yourself." he chuckled as he knelt down to her level.

"Parapara...its alright. Neither of us will ever leave you." Suki said pointing, finally understanding the girls hesitance.

"Parapara was just so scared!" the little girl exclaimed in third person, tears beginning to run down her face.

"come here little one, no need to be scared about things like that anymore." Danny whispered as he allowed the distraught girl to fling herself into his arms.

Suki smiled as she watched this, though a pain suddenly ran deep inside her. However masking it she just decided to see what the other girl's where up to, only to find that they where bickering playfully over what belonged to who.

"hey Mom! Can I hang out with you all they want to fight about is clothes!" Junjun complained and Suki laughed.

"sure kid what do you want to do?" the seventeen year old asked and the young girl sighed.

"I need to talk to you about something...and you'll kinda be mad." she whispered, almost too low for Suki to hear.

"what happened little monkey?" Suki asked, her voice gentle.

"well...at school...I...kinda...caused a student to..." the child began then added pleadingly "can we please go someone private? I don't care where I just...don't want to talk around here."

Suki nodded as she allowed the young girl to lead her toward the car.

"where do you want to go?" Suki asked just as softly and the girl glanced down and shrugged.

"Okay." Suki sighed as she and the child got into the car.

Once they where near a small lake Suki pulled over and cut off the motor.

"Now what did you do?" she asked and Junjun whimpered as she began to speak.

"Those girls that bully me all the time...I set up a trap and caused one of them to break her arm...no one knew it was me but...I feel like crap."

Suki sighed as she heard this and glared over at her.

"Junjun...I'm disappointed at your doing this." she stated, causing the girl to glance down with tears welling in her eyes.

"I know momma." the girl whispered

"I know you feel bad for this and I can't let your guilt consume you." the dark haired girl stated firmly

"do your worse." the child pleaded, closing her eyes as if bracing for a blow and Suki sighed.

"No, my worse would be the way my parents would handle this and I don't want to do that...even if I feel you do deserve it." Suki replied almost coldly and then sighed once more.

"What am I going to do with you and Vesves? Both of you can't stay out of trouble." she added in a lighter tone then added

"As for your punishment...you girls wanted me to train you...well you are going to see a whole other side to me...we are leaving for the wilderness for this whole week...You will face a type of training you will never want to face again."

Junjun glanced up and said softly "but momma..."

"Junjun, you have not seen the worse side of me...during this time you will but I want you to know that I will always love you and that this is just an act...though it will feel very real to you." Suki responded sternly and the girl nodded.

"I understand." she whispered, wiping away the tears that had spilt down her face.

Suki sighed and braced herself mentally and physically for the next week as she stepped out of the car and dialed Danny's number on her cell phone.

"She what?" the red haired boy demanded and Suki sighed

"yeah she broke a girls arm...I want this lesson to stick with her without causing her too much physical distress. I'm going to let her see what it is like to be hurt due to someone's spitefulness. I know they had it hard but sometimes things just reach a point where you can't let them by with it." Suki answered softly.

"You're better at this than I would be...How I would have ended up spanking her...but that's just how my parents would have handled it." Danny whispered and Suki sighed.

"I know, same here. I felt like it but I just can't do that...I can't bring myself to cause them pain." she answered and Danny sighed.

"How harsh are you going to be with her out there?" he asked and Suki sighed.

"I know it seems harsh but at how she is beating herself up over it I am going to have to break her...I hate the mere thought of it but I can't let her guilt consume her." the seventeen year old replied softly, her voice revealing the dread that she was feeling.

"it'll be okay...I'm sure she will understand. Just please be there for her when necessary. I don't care how cold you are going to be normally but if she really needs you please go to her...I of all people know how that longing hurts." Danny stated and Suki squeezed her eyes close as she let the meaning of his words soak in.

"I will be sure to." Suki answered then after a few more minutes of pointless conversation she closed the phone and got back in the car.

"are you ready for this child?" she asked though she forced her voice to be emotionless.

"I...I don't know." the ten year old answered truthfully and Suki ruffled her hair.

"you'll be fine. Just remember, no matter how harsh it gets out there I still will help you if you really need it and I still love you." she answered firmly but somehow still kindly.

Junjun smiled slightly at this and whispered "can I have a hug before we start?" she asked and Suki laughed.

"of course." came the reply.

After making sure that the child felt at lease a little better Suki pulled away and sighed.

"once we begin I will be harsh and cold." She warned and the young girl, with her new found courage nodded.

"ready then? Because after this the only time you will see the real me is when you desperately need it." Suki asked, and the girl gulped softly then nodded.

"Okay...be brave Junjun." the dark haired girl stated warmly before letting her expression turn dark as she pulled out.


	46. Chapter 46

Suki sighed as they pulled into a lone place in the mountains.

"Junjun...you stay here...I'll go find you some food." she stated firmly as she headed toward the river.

The green haired girl hid in the bush and watched the seventeen year old easily catch fish with her hands with ease.

As she watched this she decided to try to help the older girl and decided to try to do the same, only to manage to fall into the rive and caused the seventeen year old to drop the second fish she had caught.

"Junjun!" the girl forced herself to snap as she turned toward her young daughter.

"Sorry Momma...I just wanted to help." the girl whimpered, causing Suki to want to reassure her.

"then you try your hardest to catch the rest of dinner on your own." the dark haired girl stated coldly as she walked away, though she stayed nearby and sat in a tree so that she could make sure that the girl would still have food even if she failed.

"O..okay." Junjun stammered as she tried to do as she was told, though she failed at every attempt. After two hours Suki called the young girl to her.

"have you done what I asked yet?" she demanded and the young girl glanced down.

"No...but I tired." the girl whimpered and Suki inwardly sighed as she glared.

"Go back to the car...we'll be making camp outdoors tonight...I'll catch dinner...though you might not get any." the teen stated, though the last part held no meaning.

Junjun just silently obeyed, feeling a little hurt by her parent's attitude.

Suki finished fixing the fish before she took the food back to the child.

"here, just try it. It's fresh and everything tastes better in the wild." Suki stated, her voice emotionless though Junjun noticed that the harshness was no longer there.

After eating Suki made a comfortable place for the child to sleep.

"Time for sleep." Suki ordered coldly though when Junjun looked at her longingly she sighed and let the girl curl against her.

"I'm not going to leave you." she assured warmly, all the act of coldness leaving her voice as she wrapped her arm around the girl.

The green haired girl slowly drifted to sleep, a soft smile on her face.

Suki smiled as she covered the girl with her jacket, before heading off to make a place to sleep.

The dark haired teen awoke as the sun began to rise and with a sigh she went over to the river and caught fish again and began to cook. She wanted to discipline the girl, not torture her.

When Junjun awoke she could smell food cooking and saw her mother towering over her.

"Time for breakfast Girl." she stated coldly as she handed the girl her breakfast and even some kind of juice.

"Thanks Momma." the green haired girl whispered as she began to eat.

Suki nodded and then sat beside the girl and tired to show silent comfort.

"Momma...can you...can you take me exploring?" the girl asked after she was done.

Suki was trying to be harsh but the girl's hopefulness made her nod.

"alright but this is going to be a little different. You will have to help yourself." she stated and the girl sighed.

"okay...but you will be there right?" she asked and Suki nodded.

They traveled for miles before Junjun stopped and began to pant.

"Mom? Can we rest?" she asked and Suki sighed and nodded

Junjun sighed, Suki only yelled at her or didn't speak at all. It was really beginning to bother her.

"Momma? Can I...well..."the ten year old began and Suki silently nodded, not even waiting on the girl to continue.

Junjun timidly took a seat on the dark haired teen's lap, leaning back into her. Suki wrapped her left arm around the child from behind.

"go ahead and take a nap, I know that this hike has tired you out." the warrior of shadows whispered gently, letting her hard act drop as she provided comfort for her child.

"Mom...please...you're being too easy on me." the child whispered and Suki sighed.

"You're only ten, I am not going to completely hurt you. For a young girl her mother is one of the most important people there is and not having someone to give you the comfort you need can really hurt you in the long run. I am not about to hurt you like that." Suki replied firmly then she added "I will be too strict for this week but I will still act like a mother to you."

The green haired girl nodded and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"you're being a big girl about this. I'm proud of you. Though I think that my first option of punishment would have been easier on both of us." the dark haired girl stated and Junjun glanced back nervously.

"Mom...I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you'd send me away." the girl admitted and Suki sighed.

"never." she answered then with a mischievous smirk she tickled the girl.

"Mom! Stop it!" the ten year old whined after a few minutes and Suki chuckled.

"at least I got you smiling again. I know I didn't completely destroy you." the older girl stated warmly as she hugged the child.

"Mom...I thought you said you were going to make this hard on me?" the child asked innocently and Suki sighed.

"it is quite hard enough girl." the girls adoptive mother stated firmly as she patted the child's hair.

"but mom...I really hurt that girl." the young senshi whispered and Suki sighed.

"Next time you even mention that I will slap you got that?" she stated firmly and Junjun nodded.

"Mom...even if you did I wouldn't be afraid of you...you're not like everyone else." the girl replied softly and Suki smiled.

"No I'm not and if I ever have to physically punish you I wont ever leave a bruise or anything else for that matter." The older girl stated seriously though she rested her chin against the girls hair. She vowed never to raise a hand to these girls, her girls.

"I know." her daughter whispered softly, leaned into the touch.

"time to go to sleep, you're going to have to walk back after all." Suki stated, though this time teasingly.

"Mom...can't we just stay here. I'm really comfortable." the girl whispered softly and Suki nuzzled her.

"Okay." she whispered lovingly as she kissed the top of the girl's head.

The next day Suki fixed breakfast and tried to act cold though she failed.

"Momma...can we please go play? I just want my Momma back for a little while." Junjun replied softly with tears in her eyes and Suki lifted the girl into her arms.

"Shh...Shh...no need to be upset. Of course we can." she cooed, all the stoic that she had built up for this week disintegrating as she watched the first tear fall.

After holding the child there for what seemed like hours on end Suki wanted to mentally kick herself for ever thinking this up, she hated the thought of the anguish that she was forcing her child to feel.

_'Why do I have to be so soft? Arashi was right...I am just a disgrace._' she thought bitterly as she let the child cling to her.

However as soon as she thought this the little girl glanced up at her, tear-filled jade eyes pleading silently with her own.

"I don't deserve you and Danny...I really don't...all I can manage to do is cause problems. I would be better off in that orphanage." the girl whispered, pulling away from her mother figure before breaking down in tears.

Suki, still not use to children sat there for a few minutes Awkwardly, unsure of what to do however then she pulled the girl back into her arms.

"No June-bug, you deserve someone even better than us. You don't always cause problems, everyone makes mistakes and it takes someone brave to own up to them. You actually have a open heart toward everyone but you don't want people to know because you don't want to look weak. I understand everything Junjun, I just wish I knew how to be a better mother." the Teen stated, her own voice cracking slightly.

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like...being a monster!" the young girl wailed, burying her face deeper into Suki's chest.

"You're not a monster. Who has called you that?" the dark haired teen asked gently.

"Everyone!" the child replied, though her voice was muffled by the cotton fabric of her mother's shirt.

"Everyone as in the dolt's at school and those evil hags at that place right?" Suki asked and once she got a nod in reply she continued "you and your sisters are spirited and you guys do act a little different than most people but that's because you each have an amazing gift and it makes you stand out, but that's okay because if you try to be like everyone else you wouldn't be truly happy."

Junjun glanced up then, trying to calm down.

"I just wish my 'gift' didn't cause me to accidentally hurt people." she complained, her voice thick with emotion.

"what exactly happened?" Suki asked softly and the young girl glanced down.

"We where competing outside and my stupid ass decided to show of on the jungle gym...she tried to copy me and fell." the child answered and Suki chuckled softly.

"Honey, that was not at all your fault. Sure you showed off but it was her decision to try to imitate you...it was her own fault not yours. There's nothing to feel guilty for." the older teen stated gently then added "much like what happened to me yesterday. I deserved what Makoto did because I was the one that was ignorant enough to start crap on her before."

Junjun shook her head, glancing down.

"no its worse for me...you only said something...I caused someone to go to the hospital! All I ever do is hurt people!" the girl replied, crying once more and Suki sighed.

"That's not true. You have never caused any of us to get hurt." Suki stated and the green haired girl glared up at her.

"What about your leg?" she pointed out sadly and Suki sighed, it was a little the girls fault but she didn't want to make the girl feel even more guilty.

"you all where upset, I was clumsy and didn't watch were I was going and fell. It was not your fault." Suki stated and Junjun glared up at her.

"shut up! It was me and my sisters fault! That's probably why our real parents left us! They knew we were nothing!" The girl exclaimed and Suki sighed.

"I don't know why they did it Junjun but I do know they were stupid. All of you are the best children I could have ever wanted to take in. I know you might not believe me kiddo but you and your sisters are the best thing that has ever happened to me." she assured.

Junjun only glared back and retorted "yeah right, I hit you in the face with food on the first day, destroy our room...cause everyone problems when I ran away...caused you to get hurt, broke a girl's arm...Momma! You can't say we are the best thing that ever happened to you!" She exclaimed and Suki lightly patted the girl's thigh.

"hush you, sure you have made mistakes and for the third time don't blame yourself for that stupid idiot hurting herself and as for that little incident when you first moved in it was a accident. Junjun all of that is in the past and I for one don't blame you for any of what you have done. I am not going to make your life a living hell just because you misbehaved in the past." Suki stated warmly and the child looked up.

"Mom...I'm always messing up though..." the green haired girl whispered and Suki rolled her eyes.

"yeah you mess up, who doesn't. Now stop putting yourself down and lets go play alright? We should go home tonight, after all I got all the info I needed about this incident and you really don't deserve to be punished." the older girl replied and Suki glanced down.

"Yeah I do Momma." she whimpered and Suki sighed.

"Then count last night as a punishment." came the retort as Suki picked the girl up.

"Can you at lease put me down? I am not a little kid you know!" the girl snapped, causing Suki to chuckle.

"yeah but its about to rain. We're going to the car." She stated and then added "I think we'll stay here one more night...just because we need to sort things out."

Junjun sighed and knew that Suki wasn't going to listen to her so she just gave up, though she did pout slightly.

"oh you're not a little kid, right now you're acting like one." Suki teased as she put the girl down.

"Yeah well you're a big fat jerk!" Junjun retorted though her mother only chuckled, making her that much madder.

"bitch." the green haired girl added under her breath though Suki only gently tapped her on the head with the side of her hand.

"Heard that little whelp." the dark haired girl stated calmly as she opened the door to the car then added "get in before I decide to throw you in."

Junjun only stuck her tounge out at her mother and did as she was told, though she held no fear of the woman.

Suki only chuckled and got in, just as a crack of thunder rang out through the sky, causing Junjun to flinch.

"uh oh...don't tell me you're like two of your sisters and are afraid of storms too?" Suki asked synthetically and Junjun glanced down.

"A...actually all of us are. Cerecere just can keep from..." the girl began however a flash of lightening caused her to yelp and hide her eyes.

"Come on...lets get you home." Suki said, stroking the young girl's hair as she turned the key.

Junjun kept her eyes closed the whole way home and almost leaped into Suki's arms as she got out of the car, just as another crash was heard.

"Shh. It can't hurt you." Suki whispered as her second youngest clung to her.

Danny opened the door for them, though when he did Suki saw that every one of the girls were frightened.

"Guys...why are you afraid of thunder?" The teen asked kindly and Cerecere glanced nervously at her sisters before replying

"Can we talk in my room?"

Suki nodded and gently pried Junjun from her, though she whispered words of comfort into the girl's ear before following the pink haired preteen into her room.

"Mom and Dad left on a night that was this stormy. It just has bad memories for us. I tried to get over the problems but its hard for me too." the girl stated, though she glanced down at the last part.

"Thanks kiddo, I know it had to be hard for you to tell me all of that." Suki praised, dropping a kiss into the girls hair.

"Mom...you weren't too hard on Junjun were you?" she asked and Suki shook her head.

"No, though how upset she has been you would think that. But I never hope to have to do this ever again." the teenaged mother replied and Cerecere smiled.

"We know you love us and I'm sure that she was more upset that you were the one who was punishing her. All of us feel that way about you and Danny...you are more open with us than our real parents ever was...you might lose your temper but mom and dad would have either worked us really hard or restricted our meals." the twelve year old whispered and Suki felt anger toward these two unknown people.

"What do you mean restrict?" Suki asked and Cerecere sighed.

"One time just because Me and Junjun fought they made us go to bed without dinner and didn't let us have breakfast the next day...She was just a little girl at the time...she didn't deserve it." Cerecere stated, letting her protective side show.

"Neither of you deserved that. I mean making you skip desert is one thing but letting you go hungry? Idiots." She stated and the pink haired girl shrugged.

"its in the past now and we have you and Daddy now." she stated and Suki smiled then the young girl walked over to her and hugged her.

Suki returned the hug and lightly patted the girls back.

"I will be a better Mother to you, you guys don't know how important you are to me." Suki whispered and Cerecere smiled up at her.

"Mom...you didn't punish Junjun that first day even when you where angry, you just got back at her. You didn't punish us for running away even when we did deserve it. We are all happy with how you are now." the girl stated and Suki sighed.

"No, I lose my temper way too easy. I do love you girls but sometimes I don't show it." the dark haired girl replied and the preteen shook her head.

"No momma...you do. When you yelled at us the other night you softened almost instantly when you knew we were getting upset. You even told us a story that night and didn't have to." Cerecere stated and Suki smiled.

"Thanks cherry-blossom, now we better get downstairs and make sure your sisters are holding up okay with this storm." the dark haired girl stated teasingly, using the nickname that she had came up with for the child.

Once downstairs Parapara ran and almost knocked Suki down with a hug, however Suki only hugged her back and kissed her hair.

"what's wrong? The storm?" the seventeen year old cooed and the small blue haired girl glanced up at her with tear-filled eyes and nodded.

"Well now, no need to be scared dragonfly. Both your Momma and Papa are here as well as your sisters." the dark haired teen assured warmly.

To her surprise Suki had all of them calmed down in an hours time, Parapara was asleep leaned against Cerecere who was reading some teen romance novel and Junjun and Vesves was playing video games in the next room.

"How did it do with Junjun?" Danny asked and Suki sighed.

"She just needed to understand that somethings happen without it being anyone's fault. It was just a misunderstanding." the woman stated and the trans-man chuckled.

"that's just children for you and this lot really has a big heart." he stated and Suki chuckled.

"sometimes too big of one." She retorted and Danny rolled his eyes.

"nah, it just makes them who they are." he chuckled just as a crash was heard from the next room and they both could hear the two girls exclaim in unison "Shit!"

Suki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do I want to know what they broke?" she chuckled as she slowly got off the couch.

"Well they didn't get that kind of language from me." the nineteen year old stated teasingly and Suki chuckled.

"I know and trust me, talking to them don't help." the shadow warrior laughed as she walked toward the room the girls were in, followed by her boyfriend.

"damn it Vesves did you have to lose your temper...he probably will..." Junjun began however she stopped when she felt Danny's hand envelope her shoulder.

"he will what? Its just a game controller and believe me she's not the only one with a bad habit of breaking things." he chuckled messing up both of the girl's hair.

"guys stop worrying so much. We're not going to flip out over every little thing." Suki added with a smile though she still gave them an intimidating look just to see their reaction.

"sorry." both girls muttered and Danny rolled his eyes as he knelt down.

"I can clean up that vase and you two can go play somewhere else as long as you guys keep away from the basement...You can only go down there if your mother or I are with you." Danny replied, recalling something that happened in the past.

With a nod the girls rushed off toward their room and Suki sighed.

"I don't want them around that pool either, not alone." she stated and Danny sighed.

"Well they do kinda get rough sometimes." he stated and Suki laughed.

"No fair you guys!" they yelled and Suki and Danny exchanged looks.

"Sorry munchkins but you guys could get hurt." Suki retorted and they glared at her but soon just shrugged.

"Is that the only not obvious rule?" Cerecere asked in her usual cheeky tone and Danny nodded.

"yeah, now why don't you go play?" he replied, lightly shoving the girl toward their rooms.

Suki just chuckled and shook her head.

"Crazy little whelps." she muttered affectionately as bickering began to emit from their room.

"Oh come on I bet that you were just like them." Danny chuckled and Suki sighed.

"Actually I was worse than them. Try as sensitive as Parapara and as much of a tomboy prankster as Junjun." she retorted causing the red haired trans-Man to laugh.

"and you complain about them? Karma is a bitch huh?" he stated and Suki giggled.

"maybe but I am a teenaged girl trying to raise four little kids. What do you expect?" she retorted and Danny shook his head with a sly grin.

"Someone who has no idea what to do. You actually know how to deal with them." he answered before pressing his lips softly against the dark haired girl's.


	47. Chapter 47

"Mom! Mom! Wake up!" Vesves exclaimed shaking Suki who was curled beside Danny, sleeping peacefully.

"What is it?" Suki groaned as she sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Parapara woke up sick." the redhead stated and Suki stood, sighing as she followed the preteen out of the room to find that the blue haired girl was gagging over a bucket.

"What's wrong?" the black haired girl asked and the eight year old glanced up at her, eyes full of water.

"Me don't feel good." the child whimpered before dipping back over the bucket, gagging again.

"I can tell." suki muttered before opening the candy bowl that sat on the coffee table before handing the sick girl a mint.

"here, mints known to settle a upset stomach." she explained as she returned back to her room and flipped on the light.

"Danny wake up." She whispered as she shook him awake.

"What?" the red haired trans-man muttered as he sat up, brushing his shaggy hair out of his face.

"Parapara's sick." she stated and he sighed

"what's wrong?" Danny asked, stretching then got out of bed.

"I think she's caught that stomach virus that everyone seems to be coming down with." the dark haired teen stated and the red haired boy sighed.

"Want me to take her to the doctor?" he asked, his voice worried and Suki sighed tiredly before nodding.

"I think that it would be better if you did." Suki retorted then they heard Cerecere exclaim

"Mom! Parapara just puked all over the rug!"

Suki groaned and continued her conversation "while I go clean up barf and then put the other monkeys back to bed."

Danny laughed and pressed a kiss against his girlfriends head.

"I'll take care of our little one, just please get some rest." he whispered as he began to quickly change out of his pajamas and into a pair of black jogging pants and tank top.

"I can try to." Suki muttered and he laughed as he finished dressing.

"you can, but come on lets go see how our little ape is doing." he stated as we left the room.

Parapara flinched when the two teens walked in, fear in her eyes.

"Momma...me...sorry." she croaked and Suki could feel a tug at her heart.

"its alright." she whispered as Danny picked her up and grabbed her coat.

"we need to get you to the doctor." he stated to her as he helped her put on her jacket.

"Danny ask for Samuel Tankaishi." the normally aloof teen whispered and her partner nodded.

"leave it to me. I love the girls too." he replied softly, his jade eyes pleading into her darker colored ones.

Suki watched as they got in the car then turned to the other girls.

"Go on back to bed...I'll clean this up." she ordered softly but Cerecere gave her a look.

"Momma...let me help." she stated, her voice tired but pleading.

"no." Suki replied simply as she ruffled the girls already messy hair.

"get back to bed. You have school today remember?" she added causing all of them to groan.

"can't we just stay home?" Vesves whined and the seventeen year old had to hold back a chuckle.

"Not a chance and don't even try to fake sick...I've done that too many times to not be able to tell." Suki retorted before sending them back to bed then began to work on carrying the stained rug outside to wash it later, once the sun came up.

However once that was done she didn't return to bed out of worry for the young girl.

"Mom?" Cerecere whispered from the doorway, seemingly afraid to enter the room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Suki asked tiredly as she motioned for the girl to sit by her.

"I'm just worried about Parapara that's all...I've never saw her that sick before." the pink haired girl whispered, her eyes shimmering unnaturally.

"she'll be okay sweetheart, its probably just something simple." the older girl replied softly, wrapping her arm tightly around her daughter's shoulders.

"But what if it isn't?" Cerecere managed to squeak out, her hand gripping her pant leg tightly.

"maybe Vesves is right...you guys shouldn't go to school today. You'd just worry about your sister." Suki muttered before answering her oldest daughter's question

"Cherry-blossom, its not that uncommon for someone to take a stomach virus."

Suki wouldn't show it but she felt hopeless as well, she wanted to know what was going on with the eight year old as well and she didn't want the other girl's to worry.

However soon her body won the battle and she drifted into an uneasy sleep, Cerecere curled up at her side.


	48. Chapter 48

"Suki. Wake up." Danny whispered, smiling slightly at the sight of his oldest daughter and his girlfriend both sleeping on the couch.

"What?" The dark haired girl whispered sleepily before waking completely and adding

"how's Parapara?"

"Sleeping upstairs. There's some sort of bug going around." Danny answered then glanced over at Cerecere who was still sleeping against Suki's side.

"Looks like both of you crashed." he added as he covered a chuckle.

"shut up and help me get her to bed." Suki grumbled, the worry she felt for her daughter lifting.

"here, I can carry her. You just go put yourself back to bed." the redhead chuckled as he lifted the twelve year old into his arms.

"alright I'm going to bed." Suki grumbled as she got up and left the room. However no more than an hour after the phone rang and when Suki answered it she heard first thing

"You are going to hell!"

annoyed at being woken up Suki growled as she snapped back "Well right now I don't give a fuck." before she hung up only to be called back. not even twenty minutes later and was welcomed with

"How dare you curse at me young lady what would your father think?"

"Mom, if you haven't noticed Dad is dead and he would have never treated me like you did." Suki growled back then with a sarcastic tone retorted "And I don't think he would give a fuck that I said Fuck. I am out of your house!"

Hanging up Suki turned disgustingly to Danny who was laying awake beside her.

"If you are not going to have a phallophalsty done then I can't be with you! I don't care what you feel like! I will never be able to be with you!" She snapped as she got out of bed and rushed out of the room.

Danny sat on the bed, tears stinging at his emerald eyes as he tried to contain his emotions.

"Suki...forgive me." he managed to choke out, before breaking into tears.


	49. Chapter 49

Suki, once outside the girl jumped onto the back of the motorbike that she had brought from her old house, remembering the promise that she had made to the trans-man who was not only her boyfriend but destined to be her soul mate.

'_if I can't be with him then I am being with no one.'_ she though as she revved up the engine and took toward a small dirt road at full speed.

Meanwhile at the tenoh/Kaioh residence Haruka awoke in a cold sweat, the vision she had haunting her.

"What's wrong love?" Michiru asked, setting up beside her partner.

"Suki's mom just had to go that far...Now the past is about to repeat its damn self!" the teen growled, jumping out of bed and throwing on the dirty clothing that was laying across her floor before rushing out the door.

Danny who was seated in the bathroom felt a harsh emotion shoot through him, calling him out of his daze.

"What the hell Suki?" he demanded into thin air, causing the four children to come dashing in.

"Dad...what happened?" Cerecere asked and the man turned to the girls sighing.

"can you four please stay here and not kill each other while I go do something?" he asked and the four children exchanged glances before nodding then Danny, without another word took off toward the door.


	50. Chapter 50

When both Haruka and Danny got to where they could sense a very weak Suki laying and saw the teen was laying beneath the crashed motorbike.

"Damn it Suki...what the fuck were you thinking?" Haruka demanded, tears filling her eyes as she pulled the girl from the ground before carrying her down the hill and toward the car.

"Shit...Why did she do this?" Danny asked, choking up.

"We'll talk later...please just go get the girls while I get her to the hospital stat." Haruka replied as she put the younger girl into the car and pulled out at a dangerous pace.

"Don't you dare give up on me! Think about those kids...Damn it Suki! You called me stupid well what do you think about this?" the butch growled as she sped up through the red lights that was up ahead, uncaring from everything but the person in her backseat.

Suki was semiconscious as she lay in the backseat, hearing what had been said by the blonde caused her desire to survive once again race a level that was beyond human.

Meanwhile Danny ran into the house, calling the girls into the living room.

"Grab your jackets...We have to get to the hospital quick!" he ordered with a voice deeper than usual because of the tears that was in his eyes.

"What's wrong Dad?" Cerecere asked softly and the trans-man sighed.

"you'll see...get in." he answered softly, leading them to the car.

Meanwhile Suki was in need of a blood transfusion, having lost a lot of blood due to a compound fracture to her leg.

"I...I will...she's my sister." Haruka whispered as she entered the room.

Meanwhile Danny and the Amazon quartet sat in the waiting area, waiting on the doctor to come out to speak to them.

However it didn't take long for the familiar voice of Samuel Tankaishi say "she's out from surgery but she's lost a lot of blood. You can go in see her now...its room two twenty four." he stated however Danny walked over to the doctor and asked in a voice too low for anyone to hear

"is she going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed and nodded "yes...she will be. The worse she had was the leg but I am sure that within itself it will take little time to heal."

"Wait...you...you're...from Mars?" Danny whispered in the same tone and the Doctor smiled.

"Yep...Citrine. I awoke when princess Venus did." he answered then chuckled "looks like life handed you the wild card Daniel."

Danny chuckled and shrugged "its not so bad...I mean sure it is annoying but maybe with a girl like Suki I'll be okay...at least until I can find a doctor to preform my surgeries."

"Go to your partner...I know how important she is to you. The same way Rick is important to me." Samuel replied still in a whisper.

"Thanks for everything." Danny stated before leading the four younger girl's toward the large hallway.

"Daddy? Will Momma be okay?" Parapara asked softly, holding onto the red trans-man's hand.

"yes...but it'll be a little while before she will be able to do much because she has a really badly broken leg." he answered gently as he walked toward the room, seeing Haruka standing in the doorway.

"Danny...do you know how hard it is? Holding every secret of the past like this?" the blonde asked, then glanced at the children with a sigh.

"Maybe she'll remember?" Danny suggested, not knowing how right he was at the moment.

Meanwhile Suki had sunk deeper into sleep due to the sedatives, a strange dream taking her mind.

_A young couple stood in a large guardian outside of a large shimmering palace. _

_'do you want too...um...go all the way tonight?...it is your sixteenth birthday and we've been together since you were thirteen." the boy who appeared a few years older stated with a mischievous smile. The dark haired girl chuckled as she shook her head, though she kissed him._

"_my sister would beat us both to death." she replied and the red haired boy retorted confidently _

"_I am not afraid of Princess Uranus." _

_however then another person walked out, dressed in a fine navy dress though she looked a lot like Haruka. "Sure you're not...now stop trying to seduce Tsuki before I do have to kick your ass." she stated with a smirk then added "and if you two do decide to do that do not do it anywhere that I could end up seeing it." causing both of them to blush._

Suki sat up with a wince, her head was throbbing and she could feel a heaviness in her left leg as she gripped the covers.

"You're awake you stupid little fool." Haruka's voice stated from the door then added "everyone has been worried sick about you...what the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry...its just my mom...and everything else..." Suki replied and the blonde sighed

"Danny and the others are sleeping in the waiting room...waiting for you to wake up." the blonde stated and then sigh she continued.

"I have something to tell you...you...you know how our lives where different in the past right?...well you wanted a sister when we where younger...well we are sisters."

"What?" Suki exclaimed, hurting her bruised ribs in the process.

"yes...You where a part of the clans from Uranus...that is why you have the soulmate from Uranium royalty." Haruka retorted with a smile.

Suki let this sink in and sighed as she heard a soft chuckle from the doorway.

"hey sleeping beauty...how you feeling?" Danny asked, walking into the room.

"Sore." Suki replied then added softly "I'm sorry about what I said earlier...my mom just had me so mad that its..."

She stopped when she saw Haruka's expression turn livid "don't call her your mother...she wouldn't even come...saying you were a disgrace to the family." she stated and Suki sighed.

"I should have knew as much." she stated then turned to Danny and smiled "I don't need their family...I have one of my own now."


	51. Chapter 51

Suki was released a few hours later after there was no signs of any other injury.

"Remind me to call your mother and cuss her out." Haruka growled as she drove past her best friends former home.

"Yeah if I don't do it first." Danny stated, shifting so that his arm was around Suki.

The red haired trans-man was more than angry at the woman's actions toward her daughter, who could have been more seriously hurt than she was. However that brought up a more chilling question, what if it had been worse? What if they hadn't got there in time?

"Suki...please answer my question. Why did you try to kill yourself?" Danny asked suddenly, his voice almost inaudible as he spoke.

Suki was trying to form an answer and thanked god that Setsuna had came while they where still at the hospital.

"yeah why did you?" Haruka asked softly and the other girl sighed as she answered

"Haruka...I thought you went to extremes with Michiru but the truth is I understand how you feel. When...my mother called this morning I was so angry and I knew that she would do everything to break me and him up...I had the thought that if I couldn't be with him I wouldn't be with anyone."

Haruka couldn't hide the fact that a smile tugged on her face, surprised that the aloof teen had finally learned how to love someone.

However Danny was surprised by this and even more so that Suki wanted their relationship that much.

"you're a idiot." he muttered, kissing her hair as he added "I love you but you're an idiot. If you can handle the stress then so can I."

Suki leaned against him and sighed as she retorted "I'm not going to give you up...and I don't care what gender you are."

Haruka almost came to a complete stop as she heard that as a shocked silence filled the car.

"Whoa, wait...you would date me even if I would refuse to have complete surgery?" Danny asked and Suki nodded.

"your gender doesn't matter with me any more...and I don't care what people say anymore." She answered and Haruka let out a soft chuckle.

"says the girl that kept running her mouth on me for loving a girl." the blonde teased and Suki blushed but then smiled and replied "Shut up!"

Haruka only chuckled and returned her focus on the road then added "there goes the pressure of getting the surgery done so soon."

Danny nodded and glanced down at Suki before whispering "are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Suki smiled as she looked up at her partner and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" she retorted causing the red haired trans-gender smiled.

"yes...it does love." he answered as he hugged her tightly.

He couldn't believe his luck, the girl of his dreams had just completely accepted him for all that he was.

"I can still get that surgery right?" he added, causing his girlfriend to laugh.

"I don't care if you're a man or a woman. You're mine." Suki answered causing an easy silence to fall over the three in the car.

Haruka was glad that her best friend and former sister had finally found her soul mate, Danny was glad that Suki accepted him and Suki was glad to finally feel one emotion that she thought she would never feel.

As they pulled into the house Haruka motioned Danny to go to the house and then looked at Suki.

"I need to talk to you and not about the stupid wreck either." she stated and Suki sighed.

After a few minutes Haruka asked softly "does it bother you that we are siblings? We always were close."

Suki chuckled and rolled her eyes at the blonde who looked nervous.

"Haruka why the heck would it bother me? I am dating a she-male and I am a mythological warrior that had a sword sealed in her body and I find out that I am a queen of a planet I didn't even know existed!" Suki replied, rolling her eyes.

Haruka laughed and then added "Okay okay, sorry. Lets get you inside then."

She helped me limp into the house just as the rest of the sailor senshi piled around, asking a blue million questions at once however the one I noticed the most was Makoto, who was sitting by the window.

Her eyes were distant and I could feel the pain that rushed from her and it annoyed me, even if she was the cause of the unwanted drama that I would now face.

"Makoto... may we talk alone?" I asked, causing everyone to become deathly silent.

She glanced at me and wordlessly nodded before walking into the kitchen.


	52. Chapter 52

"what do you want?" Makoto asked softly as Suki limped her way into the kitchen, barely able to use the crutch that supported her weight.

"Makoto...I know what I did years ago was completely stupid and wrong and I don't blame you for getting back at me." the dark haired girl stated, uncomfortable at making any kind of confessions or apology.

"Suki...stop okay? Look, I was stupid to do this to you...I'd understand if you hated my guts. I made your whole life go down the drain because of just who you are dating...I'm sorry." Makoto stammered, finding it hard to talk as she wondered how this girl who had use to be her close friend found herself capable to talk to her even after all the trouble she had caused.

"actually because you didn't give me a chance to back out of a relationship with Danny I had to tell my mom, sure I got disowned by my family but your attempt at getting me back actually gave me a bit of courage though the stress of this morning got to me...but that was my own fault, not yours." Suki retorted then with a groan turned to face the door where she heard a board creak.

"Jeez, I think I can talk to someone on my own!" She added to whoever was behind the door, clearly annoyed.

Whoever it was retreated back toward the living room and Suki groaned.

"I don't know if that was Haruka or Danny but I know that had to be one of the nosy bastards." she muttered then turned back to Makoto before adding "Seriously though Makoto...I don't blame you for anything at all."

The brown haired girl could only nod as she continued to stare out in space, then whispered softly "you can out me...I think that if you can handle it so can I."

Suki rolled her eyes as she retorted "you can out yourself...its not my concern who or what you like." then she tried to limp out of the kitchen, however lost control of the crutches and hit the tile.

Causing everyone to rush into the room.

"you're not hurt are you?" Danny asked softly as he helped Suki up.

"only my pride." Suki retorted as she let her partner help position her on the crutches.

"what happened?" Haruka asked, accusingly glancing at Makoto who glanced away.

"the crutches kicked my ass...seriously is there some way I can heal quicker?" Suki answered, causing everyone to laugh.

"You brought this on yourself, and you better be glad your leg's broke or I'd kick your ass myself." Haruka retorted with a smile, teal eyes playfully glistening.

"oh I'm so scared Tenou." Suki retorted with a smirk then turned to Danny who still looked worried then added to him "What's eating at you?"

The red haired trans-man sighed as he replied "I called your mom while you were talking with Haruka...I wanted her to know that you were alright and I wont even tell you what she said."

Suki sighed and then replied "I don't even care Danny...but when we go back to school...I want you to go one day as your birth gender...I want to show them that I don't care anymore."

everyone gasped at this as Danny chuckled then muttered "are you sure? Your momma will find out that you are flaunting it and will be calling again."

Suki smiled and retorted "so what?"

Haruka started giggling then, sounding more feminine than she had in a long while.

"are you sure you're not a lesbian Suki?" she teased, earning a whack with her sister's crutch.

"Shut up dyke." Suki retorted back, though no anger was held in her voice.

"Ow! Hey, you can't hit me! I'm older than you!" Haruka whined, though the blow didn't hurt much then she dared to add "Bi curious then?"

Suki glared at her then rolled her eyes "Haruka, who are you to talk? You're a lesbian yourself?" came the retort then Suki added "I don't know what you'd call me since I am now dating Danny who was born as a woman."

Haruka only chuckled and retorted "oh come on, I'm teasing. I have to give you a hard time about something."

Suki only batted her sibling again before answering "nah duh Sherlock."

**A/N: **I have hit a wall on this story so if you have any ideas feel free to send them my way and I will credit you with the idea.


	53. Chapter 53

That evening after everyone but Haruka and her family had gone Suki groaned and glanced at the clock, noting that the kids were still outside.

"Do you feel alright?" Danny asked his girlfriend, lightly pressing his lips to her forehead as concern shone in his jade eyes, his smooth features lax though his eyes were a raging war of feelings.

"yes Danny." Suki replied, sitting up though the red haired boy grabbed her gently by the shoulders to help her.

"Dude, calm down. I can sit up on my own." the teen commented with a glare, though when her partner was off guard she rose up quickly and planted a kiss on his lips, noting for the first time how soft that they were.

Danny however was taken back by the sudden display of affection and froze breifly before melting into the kiss.

"come on you two turtle doves, separate before you get me sick." Haruka joked, earning a pinch on the thigh by Michiru who was seated at her side.

"oh hush." the aqua haired goddess chided though she had an amused smirk on her face.

Suki broke the kiss and glared at her sister before retorting "if you keep your mouth up I will seriously beat you!"

Danny smiled as he listened to the sisters playfully bicker, though when Suki began to get up Danny pulled the girl back onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his girl.

"you know, you're light." he teased, planting a soft kiss to the crook of his lover's neck. Sending a chill down the girl's body.

"Stop it Dan, seriously..." Suki growled, pulling away though Danny continued his touches causing the dark haired teen to giggle.

"can you seriously stop!" she exclaimed, slapping him lightly on the chest.

"no way my star." he whispered, kissing her gently softly again on the lips once she had turned around.

Suki blushed lightly at the pet name, earning a soft chuckle from everyone else.

"Stop getting frisky you big goof." Suki chuckled as she snuggled deep into her partner's chest, feeling secure against the soft fleshy mounds that she could still feel under the bindings that Danny wore.

"Couldn't resist love." Danny muttered with a smile, nuzzling his face into the dark locks of his girlfriend.

Haruka glance over at Michiru, a knowing look on her face before she got up to go and make dinner for them.

Suki glanced questionably at Michiru who only shrugged then got up and left the two lovers on the couch.

"you know you've made me the happiest person in the world? But just promise me that you will never do that kind of thing again." Danny whispered, kissing his lover's neck again.

"I wont...seeing how concerned everyone was..." Suki began however he stopped her with a gentle hand.

"that's all I needed to hear." he whispered, kissing her softly again as he tried to erase the thoughts from his own mind.

However the peace did not last long as the kids ran through the house, bickering playfully.

"What the heck are they going on about?" Haruka asked, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"they're playing something or another." Danny replied, listening to the laughter from the other room.

"do you want me to tell them to quite down?" Haruka asked her sister who glared at her.

"relax, let them play." Suki retorted, rolling her eyes at the blonde's protectiveness.

"you should relax though and with their noise..." the wind senshi began then stopped and returned to the kitchen, dropping the subject.

"overprotective much?" Danny laughed, shaking his head at his best friend's antics.

"she has _always _been like that." Suki replied, causing Danny to chuckle.

"I heard that!" the butch called from somewhere in the kitchen though everyone could hear a sudden yelp and her mutter "damn it!" under her breath.

"uh oh. She probably burned down the kitchen." Danny joked, though Haruka called out

"No you jackass I just dropped the damn kettle on my foot!"

Laughter erupted through the house at the blond's expense until the blonde came limping out of the other room, glaring daggers at Suki.

"Some sister you are!" she growled and slumped onto the loveseat.

"how does that work anyway?" Danny asked, confused slightly about how the two very different girls could be connected.

"lets just say that in the past we were siblings and our star seeds are still the same. However now we have different birth parents even though it seems that we have the same kind of parent...arrogant." Haruka explained, the last part coming out a growl.

"Danny said that he called my mom again though he wont tell me what she said." Suki stated, giving her lover a questioning look.

"What did she say Danny?" Haruka asked and the red haired teen sighed as he forced out

"I called and told her that Suki was alright...I thought that maybe she wanted to know that her only daughter was alright...but she retorted that all freaks like us should be killed and that Suki would be better off dead." Danny choked out, tears in his green eyes.

"What the..." Haruka began, her eyes turning dark with anger as she hissed out "Why should it matter who the hell Suki is going to marry? The love for a child should go deeper than who the kid is in love with!"

Suki sighed as she fought with tears that burned at her own eyes, the words cut like a knife inside her heart and destroyed her hopes of later reconciliation with her mother.

"I wouldn't worry about it Suki, she'll come around." Danny reassured, feeling his girlfriend stiffen in his arms.

"and if she doesn't the hell with her! You have a family here Suki...More than you would even know." Haruka stated, hoping to ease her best friend and sister's pain.

Suki only nodded as she slowly stood up, using only one of the crutches to balance herself.

"Suki..." Danny began however the dark haired girl only turned and glanced at the two before saying calmly

"I just need time to be alone, alright?"

Haruka got up and gently picked the shorter girl up bridal style and carried her to up the stairs.

"you can have time alone...just please don't do anything stupid." Haruka pleaded in a whisper as she opened the door and placed the smaller teen on the bed.

"Ruka...I'm glad that at least you're back...I don't think that I could face all of this alone." Suki whispered, causing the blonde to smile.

"Suki...when our Senshi powers awakened we became siblings in this time as well and siblings always stick together." the blonde stated gently then added "I don't care what Arashi or your birth mother said about you."

Suki smiled at this and then sighed "I just wish this was easier." she said softly, sadness coming into her voice.

"I know." Haruka stated, sitting beside of the other teen and wrapping her arm around the dark haired teen.

They stayed that way for a while, however then their comfortable silence was broken by a knock on the door.

"Michiru-san told me to collect you two for dinner." Cerecere's voice called through the door.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Haruka called in reply, standing and offering her hand to Suki.

"I don't want you trying to walk down those stairs on your own." the blonde stated with a smile.

"you're like a overprotective golden retriever." Suki teased, letting Haruka help her.

Haruka rolled her eyes and did a bad impersonation of a dog barking as she lead the other teen back down the stairs.


	54. Chapter 54

"they finally left. I thought that Haruka was going to end up sleeping over." Suki grumbled, flipping through the channels of the TV.

"she's just worried about you." Danny replied with a chuckle, handing his girlfriend a cup of hot chocolate.

"yeah well she's like a stray puppy. She wouldn't leave my side all evening." Suki retorted, as she took a drink of the steaming beverage .

"yeah well she is your sister. The least you could do is actually sow appreciation toward her." Danny said teasingly, causing Suki to sigh.

"yeah you're right. But still its annoying." the dark haired girl replied with a smirk

The red haired teen laughed in reply as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

However then a crash came from upstairs, causing both of the teens to flinch.

"I'll go see what those four little punks are doing." Danny stated, earning a laugh from his girlfriend.

"don't scare them." she requested causing him to smile.

"Why would I do that?" Danny retorted, just as they heard Vesves yell "Fuck you!" at the top of her lungs.

"we have to break them from that habit." Danny stated with a small chuckle and Suki sighed.

"let me go talk with them...I doubt they'll listen too much to you." She stated with a sigh, stumbling to her feet.

"Suki..." Danny began, however a look from his girlfriend cut him off.

"don't...if I am even going to get my true power I can't let anything get me down." Suki said stubbornly as she forced herself to the stairs.

Danny sighed as he watched this and hoped that she didn't actually hurt the young girls.

Once Suki was upstairs she walked in and almost laughed at what she had saw.

All four of the girls were arguing aimlessly over the game that they were playing.

"can you four watch your mouth from now on?" she asked, causing all of them to jump in surprise.

"sorry mom." Vesves whispered, her face turning as red as her hair.

"well I'm sure they heard you all the way down the street." Suki teased then added "what happened anyway?"

Vesves's face grew an even deeper red as she shook her head.

"I just beat her." Junjun replied softly and Suki couldn't help but chuckle.

"just...watch your mouth." the seventeen year old stated, taking a seat on the couch that was in their playroom.

Danny sighed as he began to walk up the stairs, afraid that he would hear his partner yelling. However to his surprise he could hear the children's playful bickering.

"hand me that controller Ves, I'll show you how to beat her." Suki's voice stated from inside the room, surprising Danny who was now creeping into the room.

"hey how did you do that!" Vesves exclaimed as the character on screen began to glow and charged at Junjun's.

"lets just say that my siblings and I played it a while ago." Suki answered, causing the kids to exchange confused looks.

'is it true that Haruka is your sister?" Cerecere asked

"Yeah, its complicated." Suki answered then added "at least you have a somewhat normal family."

Cerecere lightly hugged Suki, afraid to hurt her.

"Mom...what exactly happened?" Junjun asked, pausing the game.

"you're too young to understand guys but its fine." Suki replied, giving them both a quick hug before saying "come on, lets get back to this game."

Danny could see that Suki was determined not to let on around the kids, choosing to brush aside her own emotions and the whole truth. As they continued their game Danny smiled as he walked up to the sofa, leaning on the back of it.

"You're pretty good at that thing." he stated and Suki sighed.

"shush, you're making me lose focus." Suki giggled as she began to rapidly hit the buttons.

"hey! Stop being a showoff Momma!" Vesves stated, playfully glaring at Suki as the flashing game over sign appeared on the television scene.

"sorry squirt." Suki retorted ruffling the girl's hair.

"Mom...can I ask you a personal question?" Junjun asked, suddenly looking worried.

"you just did didn't you?" Suki replied and the green haired girl glanced up before saying "why...why did you want to hurt yourself?

Suki sighed and pulled the young girl up onto her good knee.

"There are things that you don't understand quite yet but mostly it was because of stress. I was stupid Junjun, I'll admit that. I was stupid and was thinking of no one but myself." Suki replied, being able to feel the pain that the girl felt.

"you don't know what it was like...seeing you laying there...I thought." the young girl stammered out, eyes spilling over as she tried to remain strong.

"I know...and I promise you that I will never do anything like this again." Suki assured, pulling the distraught child tight against her even when it cause her physical pain.

The others just turned to Danny who sighed, for he knew that this was something that Suki had to deal with.

"we were all worried, but I think I understand what happened...because I kinda over heard Haruka and Setsuna talking." Cerecere stated and Suki sighed.

"you probably do understand but its not something that I want to bother you kids with. This is a fight I must face on my own." their mother figure replied gently, then turned to Danny who was still at his place near the back of the couch before adding "but I think that if your Dad can handle it I can as well."

Danny smiled as he replied "I wouldn't worry too much about that, I know that I am not going to give up any time soon."


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Danny and Suki. The sailor moon characters belong to their respected owners. the idea for adding another sibling for Haruka belongs to SunrayShinningLight 1999

That night however their communicators began to go off, causing Suki to groan as she got up

"stay here." Danny suggested, however as soon as he said that Suki's eyes clouded over a an young girl, appearing to be about fifteen was trapped within the shadow like creature, her expression one of emotional torture.

'_I know her...somewhere, someway I know her.'_ Suki thought as she glared at Danny.

"I have to go...just trust me on this one." Suki snapped as she grabbed her sword as no one was looking and sighed, focusing the energy deep within her at the blade.

'_I hope this works!'_ she thought as the blade began to glow, cutting deep into the cast and a light shone through her skin and into her bone, causing a sheering white-hot pain to burn into the bone as it was re-knitted.

"Suki? What on earth are you doing! You should just let time..."Danny began however was cut off by his girlfriend who explained

"The only time I can use my full power is when someone from the moon kingdom is in danger. There's a kid who is somehow connected to me...I have no idea how but she is and she is being used as a source for that...nightmare thing's power."

With that her power began to grow, the energy beam disintegrating the cast as the swollen, bruised skin turning normal.

Suki sighed as soon as that was done and stood up, grabbing her henshin stick before yelling "Eclipse Eternal Make up!"

As soon as that was done Suki focused on the girl she had saw in the vision, however could not make any sense of the girl's dark thoughts.

"We have got to get there stat." Suki growled, rushing off into the night.

"What was that?" Sailor Vesta asked and Lazuli shrugged.

"we need to keep her from doing anything stupid though...she seemed worried." he answered as he and the girls rushed out.

Suki was running toward the dark aura she could feel, her mind only on the broken form she had seen in the vision.

'_who is that girl? Why do I feel this way about her?'_ she wondered as she neared the large being.

"Eclipse! Don't do anything rash!" Sailor moon called as they ran up.

"with all due respect to you...I know a bit more about this than you do." the senshi of night retorted drawing out her sword.

"Wait..." Sailor Uranus's voice called from the shadows as she walked out "there's only one way to beat this thing and that's from the inside out...please...let Neptune and I accompany you." she stated and Eclipse sighed as she turned to them.

"Haruka...I know that Pluto and Neptune know who's inside that thing. Tell me...I need to know before it drives me mad." Eclipse pleaded and the short haired blonde sighed.

"her name is Elena...she is Sailor Setebos and our younger sister."


	56. Chapter 56

"damn kid...what did she do? Try to take this thing on by her self?" Suki growled as she glanced at her older sister and sighed then nodded.

"Wait! Its too dangerous!" Lazuli exclaimed, grabbing his girlfriend by the arm.

"honey...my powers are to protect. I have to because not only is she our ally but she is my sister." Eclipse replied gently, kissing Danny's cheek before turning to Haruka.

"come on Uranus, Neptune...we gotta go and get this kid outta there." She added.

"be careful. That thing will make your worse nightmares come true." Amy stated and the three outers sighed and nodded before stepping into the glowing aura.

"stay by my side you two...if we stick together we can make it through this." Sailor Uranus stated as they made their way through the darkness.

Suki however froze, seeing a tall man that looked similar to her standing there.

"you disgust me you little freak!" he growled, rising what looked to be a whip high into the air.

"Suki! What's wrong?" Haruka demanded, kneeling beside her screaming sister.

"Its this place...its effecting her." Michiru replied softly, gently taking the dark haired teen into her arms.

"please...stop..." Suki painted, reverting into civilian form.

"Sis...please fight this. Listen to my voice, we can pull through this together." Haruka whispered to the dark haired girl, who was wreathing and screaming.

"Uranus...Look." Neptune stated, looking into the deep sea mirror.

"What? He would never hurt her...not like that!" the blonde exclaimed angrily then turned to Suki's distraught form.

"You can't believe this! Your father would have never done that! No matter what you had done he would never raise his hand to you in such a way and you know that! Don't make his name be dishonored by such stupid beliefs!"

Suki's eyes slowly got their normal sheen as she sat up, panting.

"Don't let your guard down...this thing takes your worse nightmares and makes them reality." she muttered, transforming again.

"just hold on to the desire to protect everyone...if you do that then there is no way that it can hurt you." Michiru advised softly, helping the girl to her feet.

"we have to get there stat...Elena is getting weaker." Suki stated as she took off running.

"Eclipse! Wait up!" Uranus snapped as she took off at full speed.

However when they saw the young girl was collapsed onto the ground, crying hard.

"Elena! Hang in there!" Suki exclaimed, the symbol of the dark moon burning into her forehead as she summoned the sword.

"Uranus! Neptune! Use your powers to relay mine!" She ordered and the two summoned their own talismans and a weird glow began to fill the area, making it brighter in the still dark area.

However as they did this Haruka and Suki were transported into a dark, shadow-land.

"Where the hell are we?" Eclipse demanded and Uranus sighed.

"the shadow realm...it was created by a revolt of powers." Haruka answered then sighed and added "come on."

As they walked the terrain became rougher, causing Suki to trip into what seemed like a lake.

"here...it might seem weird but we don't need to get separated." Haruka stated as she pulled her sister out and kept a firm grip on her hand.

"Yeah, you're right." Suki agreed as they walked on through the darkness, Slowly making their way toward the faint light that shimmered in the distance.

"why the heck are we here?" Suki asked after falling, cutting her leg on what seemed to be a rock.

"I don't know but there has to be a reason." Haruka replied as she untransformed and ripped her plain white T-shirt, wrapping it around the girl's leg tightly.

"Do you think that whatever is here is the source of that thing?" the dark haired teen questioned as she got to her feet.

"Probably." the elder of the two agreed with a sigh as they continued on their way, though now it seemed like they were traveling uphill.

As they continued dark thoughts began to swim in both of their minds, everything from mishaps between the two from both the Moon kingdom's early days to their modern era childhoods.

"So that was your fault!" Suki growled, shoving Haruka down.

"What the! Well aren't you miss innocent! You have no idea what those stupid jokes made me feel like when I was still in the closet! Don't you even realize that maybe just maybe that it hurt someone?" Haruka snapped, tears shimmering in her teal eyes.

"Oh so it was my fault that you were a pervert? How many times did you sleep in the same bed as me?" Suki retorted, causing her sister to shudder with held back emotions.

"oh so I'm the pervert? Would you care that I cried myself to sleep those nights? Or how often that I woke up crying from nightmares?" Haruka replied, growing angry.

As the argument began to rage on the blonde slammed her palm against the dark haired girl's face, causing her to fall onto the ground.

However in that instant the madness and rage stopped, allowing both sister to recognize what had happened.

"Suki...I...I didn't mean..." Haruka began, kneeling down and Suki glared as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"you might as wells had punched me you big oaf." Suki stated, then added "whatever this place is, it is toying with us."

"I'm sorry, really..." Haruka repeated, looking scared and upset.

"its fine...some of the shit I said was way off line as well." Suki replied then added "we need to get to whatever light source that is and quick."

As they continued Haruka stated suddenly "think of those that are important to you...it'll make it more un-likely for it to effect you."

Suki obeyed, recalling the Amazon quartet and all that they had been through with her and Danny's concerned face previously.

As they neared the light they noticed that it was a star-seed that was trapped in a dark fog.

"what the heck?" Suki asked, however Haruka stopped her.

"Transform...our swords can release her from this mess...This is Elena's darkest thoughts and this thing is made of her fears." Haruka answered and Suki nodded.

"Eclipse Eternal Power make up!"

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"

As the two began to cut away at the black web like shadows the glow began to brighten.

"careful...we don't want to hurt her." Suki stated as she gently cut at the webs.

As Sailor Uranus cut the last one a blinding light erupted, knocking the two warriors unconscious as the shadow wall vanished.

"What happened in there Michiru?" Usagi asked as they rushed over to where the two fainted girls were laying near Michiru and a young blonde girl.

"they vanished and it seemed like hours until they came back unconscious and the shadows disappeared." Neptune answered with a sigh.


	57. Chapter 57

Suki awoke to hearing voices, one belonging to someone she did not know and the others belonging to Haruka and Michiru.

"its not your fault Elena...that place pitted us against each other." Haruka stated gently, then added "but if you don't tell us how that thing convinced you to form with him then we can't figure out how to completely destroy this thing."

"but...if anyone gets hurt again...I'll never forgive myself." Elena whispered, hating herself as well as the thing that had convinced her to create the chaos shield.

"kid...believe me...you keep talking like that and you'll just be helping whatever the hell that thing was." Suki growled, finally sitting up even though her whole body ached.

"Tsuki?" Elena whispered, blue eyes growing wide as she saw the girl she had only knew about from the visions she had.

"yeah...though I hate that name, Call me Suki." the Shadow senshi stated as she got up, slowly walking over to the window.

"man I was out for a long time...its already five fifteen." she muttered

"Yeah, Michiru had to basically make Danny and the kids go home and get some rest. Whatever that thing was drained our energy." Haruka replied then added timidly "I'm sorry I slapped you by the way."

"Jeez Haruka, we where both under control of that...whatever the hell that thing was." Suki stated then turned to the small blonde who was seated on the couch before asking "how long have you know about us?"

"um...I've always had these...dreams and visions." Elena answered and Suki groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

'_how the hell does everyone know more about my damn family than I do?'_ she thought irritated as she replied "great...I guess this means I have more people that I am going to be stuck around."

Haruka rolled her eyes at this and whispered to Elena "ignore her, she is not a morning person and she hates being the last to know about anything...she'll come around."

Elena however glanced down, she didn't entirely believe Haruka however she was surprised when Suki sighed and added "well...now since I am all caught up in the Tenou family drama...I guess I can get use to it. I just warn you Elena...I am not a very open person so if I snap off...don't take it personally."


	58. Chapter 58

Sighing Suki walked into the house, smirking at the sight that met her. Danny had evidently dropped the kids off at school and then crashed on the couch where he was now laying with his eyes closed and his earphones on.

"dumb ass." Suki chuckled as she took an pillow that had been put on the floor the night before and threw it at the red haired boy.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed as he sat up then with a smile he added "you're alright?"

"yep, fine and dandy." Suki retorted, rolling her eyes at her partner's over protectiveness.

"oh ha ha very mature. Southerners do not use words like that!" Danny retorted with smile as he tossed the pillow back then added "we had a camp out in the living room."

"that would explain the random pillows." the dark haired teen retorted then added "at least your not the one who has a younger sister you just met and she acts like you're going to kill her."

Danny rolled his eyes at this "Suki. She's your sister." he stated however the girl glared at him.

"yeah and she acts like a fucking psycho." Suki retorted with a groan, flopping down onto the couch.

"and you wonder where those girls pick up your bad habits?" Danny joked, earning a glare from his girlfriend so he then added "Elena is your sister too and if you keep this up you'll end up pushing her away."

Suki sighed once more and replied "yeah I know she's my sister...I didn't say I wouldn't be nice to her. I just said that she acts weird."

Danny chuckled and retorted "you would too if you caused both of your sisters to pass out because you was dumb enough to let a shadow puppet control you."

The dark haired girl nodded in agreement then added "she's staying with Haruka and Michiru has the big idea for the Haruka, Elena and I to go camping to try to bond but I swear I don't think I can put up with miss 'I'm the oldest I have to protect you like an overprotective dog' or little 'Woe is me' for a week."

Danny sighed, knowing that whatever Suki had saw the previous night inside the Chaos shield had reawakened the harshness that the amazon quartet seemed to know about.

"it'll be good for you to just get away and hang out with them. Besides maybe you'll end up liking Elena if you'll give her a chance." the red haired teen stated, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"fine...I'll go but I wont like it." Suki replied as she headed into the kitchen.

"What am I going to do with her?" Danny muttered, an amused smirk on his lips as he followed her into the other room.


	59. Chapter 59

Elena was nervous, why was Haruka leaving her with Suki? Someone who probably did not like her.

"relax, Suki's your sister too and believe it or not she isn't half as bad as she acted this morning." Haruka stated, then added "though I warn you, the four kids that she adopted are loud enough for a whole army."

As soon as they pulled into the large house Elena's heart almost stopped, her nerves beginning to control her.

"Hey Elena." the dark haired girl stated, sitting up from where she was sitting with her eyes closed.

"hey." the younger blonde stated and Haruka sighed.

"relax Lena, Suki is actually trying to be civil." the tomboy stated with a smile as she walked over and sat down on the porch.

"yeah, sorry for earlier...I just do not like waking up at six am no matter what the reason." Suki stated with a chuckle then added "or getting into a pointless argument with my older sibling either."

Haruka ran her hand through her cropped hair at this, embarrassed.

"Sorry bout that...Really." she muttered, causing Suki to laughed.

"Ruka, its not like it was your fault, you just slapped some sense back into me." the dark haired girl retorted then gave Elena a look.

"and don't you blame yourself." she added with a softer look.

Elena blushed as she glanced down, wondering just how Suki knew that she did feel bad for it.

"exactly what I told her." Haruka stated with a smile.

Suki was a bit nervous about having yet another sister but was going to make an effort to be welcoming to the girl.

"Danny made lunch...why don't you two join us?" Suki suggested after a few minutes of silence and smiled as they entered her home.

Danny bowed politely to them as he entered the room, then asked "what would you two ladies like to drink?" he asked their guests.

Elena shrugged shyly as Haruka replied "whatevers cold."

Suki laughed and then glanced at Elena and sighed, the girl seemed nervous and scared and it didn't take her powers to know that.

"So what do you like to do?" she asked and the younger girl sighed.

"I play guitar." she answered and Suki smiled.

"So do I...though after my Dad passed away some years ago I haven't picked it up again." the dark haired teen replied softly.

"I'm sure she'd give you a few lessons though." Danny stated and Elena glanced up, almost hopeful.

"will you?" she asked and Suki sighed, rubbing nervously at the back of her neck.

"sure...though you're probably better than I am." she answered, sending a glare at Danny who smiled.

"it'll be a good chance for you two to get to know each other." he stated and Suki rolled her eyes.

"true but seriously I'll be surpassed by her." she retorted then added "I think we'll get along."

Elena smiled as they sat down at the table, almost surprised as Haruka and Danny served them.

"we're family...we make each other welcomed in our homes." Haruka explained and Suki nodded before saying

"that goes for you too as well Elena."


	60. Chapter 60

Suki glanced at Elena who wasn't talking much and sighed, she was sure she was the reason for that but she didn't know what to say to the younger teen.

"Hey, this weekend why don't we get our families together and go to the park or something for a cookout?" The dark haired girl finally suggested.

"That's a great idea. Since Elena is probably going to be living with me from now on I think that it would be a good idea for everyone to get to know each other." Haruka stated, sending a sympathetic glance toward Elena.

Suki was about to ask why but then the phone began to ring, calling her attention to it.

"Hello?" she asked then let out a growl before saying "stop yelling, I'll be right there." then hanging up.

"Who was that?" Danny asked and his girlfriend sighed.

"The kid's principal." she answered as she grabbed the car keys as she muttered "ignorant, blind bastard."

Danny stood there almost in shock that Suki had ran out like that before he sighed.

"whatever that was he's the one in trouble...not them." he stated and Haruka laughed.

"well at least that's the dark side that still taints our blood coming out." she stated and Elena gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" she asked and the older blonde shrugged.

"The dark moon kingdom was made by rebels...one of them being originally from the uranian clan herself." Haruka answered simply.

As Suki walked into the building she was met by Cerecere who looked not only angry but almost ruthless.

"they were talking about you and Daddy." she stated and Suki sighed but nodded, she knew there was more to this than just that but she would ask that later.

"Go to the car and take your sisters with you." Suki ordered sternly before walking toward the office.

"They are..." the principal began however the dark haired girl stated

"kids, they are children. You give everyone else here leeway from hell but you wont even give them a little dignity. All you care about is trying to get me angry at them but guess what, I believe them over you. I know they would never lie about something like that and despite what you think I don't really give a flying fuck what they do at this point." she growled then stalked off.

Once she was in the car she sighed and let her anger dissolve, more worried about comforting the children than anything at the moment.

"Are you hurt?" she asked and they shook their head, though Vesves had a red spot on her face where she had been punched.

"Vesta...don't lie to me." she scolded softly, reaching back and caressing the soon to be bruise. Though the child flinched in fear of being smacked.

"I'm not mad at you." she assured then added "but I don't want you to fight for Danny and I. I don't want you hurt."

The four children exchanged glances then Parapara whimpered and asked softly "but...what they said..."

Suki smiled and shook her head.

"Parapara...My pride is no reason for any of you to get hurt. I would rather be hurt myself than to see any of you in any kind of trouble or pain." she stated gently, this being the first time she had ever really said something that deep to any of them which caught them off guard.

'_so she really does love us.' _Cerecere thought, seeing for the first time a warm light in Suki's eyes.

"I wont sit around and let them talk about you though like they did!" Vesves stated only to earn a soft glare from her mother.

"okay little firecracker, calm down. Just let me deal with my own battles okay baby girl?" Suki retorted and the red haired girl couldn't help but stare back in shock as the shadow senshi pulled away and turned around before adding "lets go home now, you should meet your other aunt Elena."


	61. Chapter 61

As they pulled into the driveway Suki noticed something was wrong, that there was deep shadow that ranged across the area.

"Shit! Stay in the car!" Suki snapped as she transformed and ran toward the house, only to be met with Uranus and Lazuli standing there,however the one thing that was facing off was Elena herself.

"Uranus...Call for backup!" Eclipse yelled as the now possessed

Sailor Setebos charged at her, blast formed in hand.

'There's no way in hell I am doing that! She's our sister damn it! I'm not about to let another innocent life go!" Haruka snapped and Suki glared at her.

'Just shut up and do it Uranus! I need Sailor Moon's purifying ability!"Eclipse argued as she dodged the attack.

"Jungle Arrow!"

"What the hell?" Eclipse growled glancing back at the four young senshi that stood in the distance.

"Get out of here! This thing is too strong for you!" Sailor Uranus ordered.

Eclipse easily dodged another of Setebos's attacks before summoning her sword, the Reflective heart saber.

"What are you doing? We don't want to kill her!" Uranus growled and The shadow warrior rolled her eyes.

"Just trust me! I know she's our sister...but I have to use the full extent of my power!"came the reply as the black haired warrior closed her eyes, focusing all the power from not only her blade but from everyone into her own mind.

'_Elena...please...listen to me!_'she pleaded telepathically,trying to ignore the dark thoughts that ran through her younger sister's mind.

'_look what all the trouble I caused! It's my fault they're dead...its my fault that my sister hates me...'_ Elena's thoughts were cruel, even if she was thinking it.

"Uranus! Talk to her! There's only one way for us to get through to her...and cut chaos from her!" Suki called then turned to the sailor quartet.

"Guys, I need your help...I can make a portal into Choas but I need you to promise me that you will stay strong." Suki stated and the four pre-teens exchanged nervous glances.

"I know you four are the only ones that can do it, because despite your bickering you four rely on each other more than any of us."Eclipse stated, focusing her power into the sword.

"Uranus...Lazuli...one of you call backup because I will be useless to you while I hold the portal open." she added as she formed the portal into the dark aura.

"What do we do once we're inside?"Sailor Vesta/Vesves asked as she stepped forward.

"There will be a dark orb somewhere inside the deepest parts." Lazuli replied and the four preteens nodded as they slowly stepped forward and into the darkness.

"do you think they can do it?"Lazuli asked softly and Eclipse sighed.

"I would have sent in Uranus and Neptune if Neptune had been here. But I Believe that their bond as sisters will be enough to pull them through it." Eclipse panted in reply, the portal straining her body.

"I'm scared."Sailor Pallas whispered, gripping her oldest sister's hand.

"I'm not thrilled myself but we have to stay strong...Mom trusts us enough to believe we can do this." Celecele replied.

As they walked through the darkness their powers were reverted to their civilian states.

"How can we do anything now?"Vesves growled, temper flaring.

"We can always transform again." Junjun pointed out with a sigh as they continued, the area growing remarkably darker and suddenly their minds began to fill with the bitter memories of their past.

"Why would Suki send us here if she knew this would happen?" Celecele demanded, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks as the thoughts consumed her.

"You're right...she sent us here to get rid of us." Junjun sobbed.

"Then we'll have to get out of here...just to prove that bitch wrong." Vesves stated harshly as she tried to hold her emotions back though she was angry.

"No. We'll just die here. No one wants us anyway." Celecele stated.

Meanwhile outside Suki was straining herself to hold the portal portal, tears filling her eyes from the pain it caused.

"Elena! You have to fight this! Suki is hurting herself just to help you escape Choas!"Haruka growled as she placed a hand on the dark haired warrior's shoulder, sending her energy to her.

"Thanks...Haruka." Suki panted as she felt a bit stronger.

"She can't hold up like this though...I wish those kids would hurry up!" Mars growled, calling Eclipse's attention to her.

"Shut up...I know they can pull through it."the shadow senshi growled as she closed her eyes, focusing on the sailor quartet.

'_please...I can't hold it open much longer...I know you can do it.'_ she sent the telepathic message to them then sighed and began to focus once again on the portal.

"Did...did you hear that?" Parapara whimpered then added "if she hated us...she...she wouldn't have warned us." the girl stated and Junjun recalled how the seventeen year old had treated her at the hospital.

"This thing really fucks with your mind." Vesves growled "I don't know what to do."

"neither do I." Cerecere stated.

"This thing should have been destroyed by now! Tell them to hurry up!" Uranus growled and Suki glared at her.

"Give them some more time Haruka." she stated and the blonde growled.

"Give me that damned sword!" she growled as she put her hand onto her sister's saber, knowing that she could use Suki's power of connection for a very short time.

'_Hurry up! Do you want your Mama to end up injured because of your slowness? I don't give a crap what has been running through your heads since you entered but whatever it is its not true and if you look into your hearts you'll know that!'_

The Amazon's froze as they heard this,Haruka sounded angry.

"transform...I have an idea." Vesves stated, drying her tears

"You sure?" Celecele stated and she nodded.

"yeah, I am."the redhead replied softly as she transformed.

Once all of her sisters had she sighed and stated "Focus...please..."

As they began and their symbols began to appear the redhead's eyes opened as she noticed that the light did not engulf one place.

"Guys...Put all your power into this one attack!" she whispered, nervous now.

"got it sis." Celecele stated with a smile as they formed their group attack once more.

"Jungle Arrow!"

As the blast hit the shows everything began to break apart as a wicked sounding hiss and scream filled the air. However for the four young scouts collapsed on their knees, un-transforming. Too tired to move but conscious as the darkness slowly drifted away and disintegrating revealing the room that they had been in before.

Sailor eclipse's glowing saber vanished as she no longer had to hold up the portal, collapsing down onto the floor.

"Stay still, it'll be okay." Danny whispered as he untransformed and walked over to the girls who where trying to stand.

"that goes for you too."he added with a sigh.

Elena however was unconscious though unharmed.

"that destroyed it. though that thing was not chaos, it was another evil force that is similar...but weaker."Sailor moon stated and Suki nodded.

"is it possible that it was weaker because you beat it once?" Neptune asked and the bun haired girl nodded

"I suppose." she answered.

"Well, The amazon's are the only reason that we got out of this one...none of us could have pulled together like they did." Lazuli stated as he untransformed.

"Yeah, that they did." Haruka agreed then turned to her fifteen year old sister.

"Michiru...we better get Elena home." she added, concern in her voice.


	62. Chapter 62

Later that night Suki sat in the room she now shared with Danny, head in hands as she began to fill out the paperwork that she had secretly picked up in the recent weeks.

"You know, how Haruka and Michiru did this I will never know." I growled, almost snapping the pen in half.

"They had a good lawyer that's how and if you'll just listen to me..." Danny began however Suki cut him off with a glare.

"Go play a game with the girls or something and leave me alone." the dark haired girl snapped, being both tired and annoyed.

"fine...but for income put..." He began however Suki cut him off by snapping

"out!"

The red haired teen stepped out of the room, shaking his head slightly.

"we heard that all the way outside, what was that about?" Celecele asked and Danny chuckled.

"your momma hates paperwork of any type." he answered with a chuckle then heard a crash outside.

"What was that?" he asked and the young girl glanced down.

"Nothing." she leid and the red haired teen chuckled.

"Celecele...don't lie." he chided kindly before whispering "I won't tell momma, what is it?"

The twelve year old blushed at the soft scolding before answering "fine, Vesves found a puppy beside the road and wanted to keep it...can we?"

Danny sighed and smiled slightly, remembering how he was as a kid.

"Well its okay with me but you need Suki's permission too." he answered and Cerecere sighed.

"it'll be useless." she muttered, but Danny had already called Suki out.

"What is is Celecele? I am a little busy." she asked, sounding even more tired than before.

"Uh...could we have a pet?" the preteen whimpered, looking at the floor now.

"Why do you ask?" the dark haired woman asked coldly as she leaned against the wall.

"Just...curious." the little girl lied however then suddenly a black streak went through the house, knocking over everything followed closely by the rest of the kids.

Suki was tired and tempermental at the moment so when she caught up with the kids and animal she grabbed the dog by the scruff of the neck, putting it in a box.

"You are not keeping this thing." she growled then turned to Celecele "Never lie to me again!"

Vesves was both hurt and angry, why wouldn't she let them have one thing? They never asked for much and they had fought hard today?

"You're being unfair! You were the one who sent us into that thing just because you didn't want to do it yourself! You said you trusted us, obviously not!" she yelled then muttered "lying bitch."

Suki was taken over by rage and slapped the girl firmly on the cheek, though scaring her more than really hurting.

As soon as her hand left the shocked girl's face she realized what she had done and began to speak, however the red haired girl turned and ran out the door.

"Suki..." Danny began as the others backed away slightly.

"Girls...I'm sorry...keep the dog. I just need to apologize to your sister." she whispered as she walked out.

"I'm sure it hurt Ves's feelings but we're tougher than that. She barely hurt her." Celecele stated softly.

"yeah well...Suki didn't mean too I don't think...she looked angry at herself before she left." Junjun stated then added "and she shouldn't have called mom a bitch."

"No she shouldn't but Suki shouldn't have hit her out of anger." Danny stated with a sigh then picked the dog up.

"do you think you can be mature and take care of him?" He added.

Meanwhile Suki was trying to find her red haired daughter, mentally kicking herself as she searched.

'_why did I have to slap her? I was angry but...that's no excuse.'_ she thought as she heard a soft sob coming from nearby.

Suki began to walk over to the sound however she stopped when she heard the distraught girl sob

"Why am I always the one to screw up?"

"You didn't firefly, it was me." Suki whispered, surprised when the young girl gasped and stood up.

"Mom?" she yelped, trying to hid her tears.

Suki knelt in front of the little girl and placed her hand on the girl's cheek.

"don't Vesves, I'm sorry I hit you. I really am...I let my stress and anger get to me and I'm sorry." she whispered.

The red haired girl hugged her suddenly and began to sob, clinging to the woman's clothing.

"I'm sorry Mommy...Don't hate me." she pleaded, crying hard.

"I don't hate you. You were just upset and I should trust you a bit more after today...I guess all this stress from today and the adoption papers...they're driving me insane." the shadow senshi stated kindly as she pressed her lips into Vesves's hair.

"Wait...adoption?" the young girl whispered, shocked and Suki laughed as she picked the young girl up.

"yeah, I hope you don't mind." came the reply and the young girl snuggled tight against her.

"why would I...I thought you hated me." Vesves whimpered and the dark haired teen kissed her cheek.

"I would never hate you, or hit you like that again." Suki assured as she began to make her way back to the house.

As they walked Vesves glanced up at the older girl and asked softly "Mommy? What will our last name be?"

Suki sighed and shrugged then answered "well until Danny and I marry you'll go by my true last name, Tenou."

"so you're going by Tenou too?" she asked and Suki nodded.

"yeah, I mean I am her sister after all and its only fair that I would do that." the dark haired girl replied. As they neared the house Suki paused and glanced down at the young girl before kissing her on the forehead.

"You forgive me?" she asked and Vesves smiled before nodding.

"yeah Momma...I was rude so I deserved it." the girl replied glancing down however her adoptive parent only hugged her a bit tighter and tickled her.

"You were rude but you didn't deserve that." she replied then added "but call me a bitch again and you can forget about desert for a week."

Vesves only nodded through her laughter, though she felt terrible for insulting her mother.

Suki smiled as she finally stopped the playful attack and sat the girl onto the ground.

"Now, why don't you and your sisters go find a place for that mutt to sleep because if you're going to keep him he's your responsibility and he is not coming into the house until he is housebroken." Suki added, watching as the young girl's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Momma! Thank you thank you thank you!" Vesves exclaimed, hugging Suki again.

"Calm down little monkey." the young mother replied with a chuckle as she ruffled the little girl's hair


End file.
